


Baton Rouge (7/8)

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-31
Updated: 1999-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Another trip for Skinner and Mulder to the hot South. A VCS case. A hotel in Baton Rouge. A coming out of sorts. Enjoy!





	Baton Rouge (7/8)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Baton Rouge by frogdoggie - Part 1

EPILOGUE

July 7, 1999. 11 AM. Washington, DC. FBI bullpen.

Well...vacation is most definitely over for the 'Dynamic Trio'. Walter and I are back at the Hoover and so is La Scully. A familiar pattern has asserted itself. AD Skinner has been in meetings all morning. Agent Scully and Agent Mulder have been on the phone, performing endless background checks like trained dogs for AD Kersh. 

Scully and I didn't have time to say squat about our respective trips once we got to work. I knew that would be the case so I tried to call Scully last night. She was in transit however when I finally got through to her. Both of us were tired and tabled discussion for later. All we ended up talking about at all, was the fact that Byers and her mother are officially a couple, and Bill tucked his tail between his legs and left for San Diego. I can hardly wait to hear the whole story. I expect she has a lot to tell me.

I certainly have a lot to tell her. God knows I'm not in a hurry to relate to her about Walter getting beat up. But there are good things about the trip that I know she'll want to hear. Everything from Walter's mother getting engaged to his nephews picking out a puppy the morning before we left. Walter went along to help choose and the 'pick' pup, tail wagging like hell, pissed all over Walter when he held her in his arms.

Scully wants to get together with both of us soon to compare notes. Of course we have to discuss Kersh as well, and...we're going to be discussing a lot more although she doesn't know that at all yet. I'm trying not to let on about Walter's news. It's going to make our meeting soon mandatory regardless of the Kersh issue. Yeah, Kersh or no Kersh...Walter and I are going to have to meet with Scully anyway...and then face the music and deal with it.

Finally, at 11 o'clock, I'm in desperate need of more coffee.

"Scully, you want some coffee? I'm gonna hit the machine."

"Hit it for me too," she smiles, reaching into her tailored suit coat for some spare change. "Here you go," she offers.

"Nah, it's on me," I smile. She re-pockets her money and just as I'm moving to get up, her phone rings. It's an in-house call. I sit down to listen in on the conversation.

She answers it.

"Dana Scully."

She listens a moment.

"Yes?" she asks, raising her eyebrows and glancing at me. I raise my eyebrows back but she's listening intently into the phone.

"No...we can come right up. Oh? Oh...all right. Yes, right away," she confirms, nodding. She hangs up the phone and stares at me.

"I've been called into Kersh's office," she says quietly.

"Oh," I reply. I grab for my suit coat and move to get up again. 

"Just me," she whispers.

I get a cold feeling in my guts.

"Just you?" I ask, worry coloring my voice.

She shrugs slightly, concern creasing her brow as well.

"I have to go," she gestures with her eyes towards the bullpen door.

I nod, sinking further into my chair as she turns to walk away. 

"Don't forget the lube," I suggest sotto voce. She glances back at me, shaking her head with an indulgent, beleaguered half-smile.

I watch her walk away from me, all the short hairs on my neck spiking up at once.

xXx

"So they're splitting us up?" I ask quietly.

Scully stands at her desk, looking at me, a pained expression on her face. She snaps her briefcase shut to punctuate her next words. 

"No," she states, emphatically. But, I detect the tinge of doubt in her voice.

"No?" I ask incredulously

"Mulder, this...this is a one-time thing," she replies, no real conviction in her words.

I shake my head in disbelief. God damn Kersh. I know what's going on here. This is his way of telling me I'm a worthless, no account loser and he still has hope that if Scully is removed from my influence she'll still have a career. I pin her eyes and try to get her to say as much...or maybe get her to deny it so I won't feel like I want to fall on my sword and die.

"Who told you that...Kersh? Obviously, if you do a good job they're not going to stick you back here," I hiss low.

She stares at me for a moment, and then her eyes flick away. Her attention is drawn to some guy I don't recognize entering our little sweatshop.

"Am I right?" I whisper again as the man approaches our desks. 

Scully doesn't answer, she merely tracks the guy as he approaches. 

"Agent Scully, we're all set," the interloper states, addressing my partner.

"Peyton Ritter, this is Fox Mulder," Scully says, making introductions.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Fox," Ritter replies.

I just stare at him for a moment. I can't get up...or more to the point I won't get up. I'm not going to stand up for the asshole who's going to be the de facto cause of Scully and me being quite literally and figuratively, ripped apart. I muster all my reserves however to put up some kind of front so Ritter doesn't suspect I know what's really going on. Even though he's probably a stooge in all this, it wouldn't do to let him think I hate his guts for his unwitting role in driving a wedge between me and my partner...between me and the woman I love. That would help accomplish just what our enemies want - to see us twisting in the wind, giving up, dying inside...and making a public scene about it on top of it.

So, I swallow my pride, my fear and my sorrow, and I extend my hand. It's almost as if I'm hypnotized as he shakes it. I hear myself speak and I barely recognize my own voice.

"A pleasure to meet you...Peyton," I drone.

"We should get going," Scully interjects in a small voice.

"Off to New York," Ritter intones, watching my face.

I grit my teeth as they both nod, turn and leave my presence. I watch Scully pick up her briefcase and walk away. She carries herself ramrod straight as she accompanies Peyton Ritter off to New York and the homicide case Kersh has assigned her to help the NYPD investigate.

I watch her until she disappears from my sight and then I grab my cell phone out of my pocket, punching in Walter's private beeper number as fast as my fingers can move over the buttons.

***Author's note: I'm sure you all know what's coming next. My apologies to the talented Mr. Vince Gilligan for lifting part of his marvelous script for 'Tithonus' so that I could give you a foreshadowing of future events in my series.

 

-THE END...FOR NOW-

 

* * *

 

TITLE: Counterbalance  
(Part 1 of 5 parts)  
NAME: frogdoggie  
E-MAIL:   
CATEGORY: SRA 

RATING: NC-17. M/SK. This story contains explicit slash i.e. m/m sex. Seriously - the sex act in this one is a bit more graphically descriptive. So, if you don't like that type of thing - STOP NOW! Forewarned is forearmed. Proceed with caution. 

SUMMARY: Scully is shot. How will this impact the tripartite relationship? The action here takes place immediately after "Weighing In". This story is part of the "Baton Rouge" series. Obviously you may want to read the series to understand this narrative. The "Baton Rouge" series can be found at: http://www.squidge.org/3wstop or my mirror site at: http://adult.dencity.com/frogdoggie 

FEEDBACK - YES PLEASE, AND THANK YOU SIR, CAN I HAVE ANOTHER? Comments, suggestions and healthy debate are always welcome. Flames? They only serve to warm my body and mind. 

TIMESPAN/SPOILER WARNING: Sixth Season and this is immediately after Tithonus in my timeline. So it would be safe to say any ep ever that appears before that episode as well as Tithonus, would constitute a spoiler warning. It's also going to be obvious that I've changed the series timeline to fit into the Baton Rouge universe. I am trying to catch up with Season Six events now, however. We're rolling towards getting the X-Files back. Oh - and still NO SR819 even if it never comes up before I end this series! So, I've still kind of reinvented the mytharc for my AU as well. Sorry if all that bothers you - feel free to go elsewhere if it does. I won't mind. 

KEYWORDS: story slash Skinner Mulder Scully NC-17 

DISCLAIMER: Fox Mulder, Walter Skinner, Dana Scully and all other X-Files characters belong to Chris Carter, Ten-Thirteen Productions and 20th Century FOX Broadcasting. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made from their use. 

*Author's note: I've taken some artistic license here. In my scenario Mulder made it to New York in time to be at the hospital just after Scully came out of surgery in Tithonus. Also, this is very much a transitional story - a story that will act as a bridge to the last chapter in the "Baton Rouge Series". Please keep that in mind as you read it. Thanks. 

* * *

Counterbalance  
by frogdoggie 

Counterbalance: 1: a weight that balances another 2: to oppose or balance with an equal weight or force  
-Merriam Webster's Collegiate Dictionary 

Friday, July 16, 1999. 1 PM. NYU Medical Center 

If she's dead I'll kill him. I really mean it. The son of a bitch is toast. Ritter is history. I'll rip his fucking heart out. I'll gut him like a dead fish. Cut his balls off...no wait. I'll shoot him in the crotch, let him think about what life's going to be like without a dick and balls and then I'll shoot him in the head. He's a dead man...a fucking dead...bastard...a dead...No! I'm sorry. Please God, I don't mean any of that. I...please just let her live...ok? Just...don't let her die. You can have anything. You...God, you can have me...just don't let her die.... 

"Sir, are you here with Agent Scully?" 

"I am now." 

"I'm sorry. I mean are you Agent Peyton Ritter?" 

"I'm Agent Fox Mulder. I'm Agent Scully's partner." 

"Isn't Agent Ritter her partner?" 

"No. She was assigned to work with Agent Ritter on a temporary basis...Doctor?" 

"Doctor Marsh." 

"I want to see my partner, Doctor Marsh." 

"That's not possible right now, Agent Mulder...she's..." 

"She's...is she..." 

"She's in recovery, Agent Mulder. It was a very serious wound but the surgery went well. She's young, and strong, so that gives her an edge at recovering as well. However, her condition is still guarded. The next few hours will be critical." 

"I want to wait until I can see her." 

"Well that's..." 

"I'm not leaving here until I can see her, Doctor. You might as well not bother with the rules and regs. Save your breath because I'll fucking break them anyway." 

"Oh yeah? Well listen to me before you interrupt me again, please. Believe me, your viewpoint is nothing new. You sound like half the NYPD officers that come in here, Agent Mulder. I've heard the drill. 'Partners are closer than relatives so let me in or I'll break your fucking kneecaps'." 

"So?" 

"So, I was going to say that it's permissible for you to wait and I understand. It's fine. There's a waiting room right over there. I'll tell the nurse's station that you're to be informed when Agent Scully is awake." 

"Uh...is there a chapel or one of those meditation rooms?" 

"Yes, as a matter-of-fact. It's down the hall and around the corner to the left." 

"Would you tell them I'm in there? When I come back to the waiting room I'll check in with them." 

"Certainly." 

"Thank you, Doctor." 

"You're welcome, Agent Mulder. We've done everything we can and if it's any consolation - her vitals are really quite good. Time will tell, but I'm cautiously optimistic about her prognosis." 

"I know you've done your best. I appreciate it." 

"All right then. I have to see my other patients. I'll check in on Agent Scully later." 

"I'll be here." 

"I have no doubt you will, Agent Mulder." 

You bet your sweet stethoscope, Doc. No doubt at all. No way am I going to leave. In fact, I'm going to get down on my knees and pray for Scully. God may not listen, but I don't feel the slightest bit of hesitation in giving this a shot in the hopes He will. I...I'm starting to have some faith in that area, believe it or not folks. I mean if it's good enough for Walter...why not, you know? If he believes it works, that's good enough for me - especially right now. No matter what my feelings in the matter I want Scully to have every chance at recovery. If the power of prayer is going to help her chances then I'll get down on my knees and pray for her with no argument at all. I love her with every particle of my being. Anything I can do to help her, anything within the realm of any possibility, extreme or otherwise...prayer included...well...I'm your man, God. Please believe me...you gotta believe. I really am. 

xXx 

Friday, July 16, 1999. 10 PM. A Unitarian Church in Crystal City, VA 

I spent time like this in Vietnam. Plenty of time waiting, I mean. Waiting in the hours before dawn in some damn bunker or friggin' foxhole. Waiting for the enemy to attack. Waiting for the first rounds to come screaming in. Waiting to return fire, waiting for the curses, the screams, the moans...the prayers...waiting for...death. 

Tonight I'm on a death watch. I'm waiting to find out if Scully is dead. Mulder called me at the office today from New York to tell me Scully had been shot in the line of duty. Line of duty my ass. God, that is such a patently stupid phrase when it applies to the royal fuck-up Peyton Ritter let Scully walk into in New York. Why that kid didn't believe...well...that's all water under the damn bridge and who the fuck cares if...if Scully is dead. 

And Mulder...trust him to go AWOL to New York. Damn brat. I was cheering for him nevertheless. Kersh is going to have his balls, but Mulder doesn't give a shit. He's got balls to spare anyway when it comes to Scully and her safety. Besides, the repercussions on this one are starting to roll and Kersh may just find out they roll right over him...eventually. It may not happen right away, but he's going to discover that separating Mulder from his partner and then sending Scully off to NY with a green agent was a very bad idea. Peyton Ritter had a reputation and record for being brash and reckless concerning safety. It may prove to not have been a very politic move to send Scully out there without back-up in that regard. I hope to God OPR strings Kersh up by his balls. He deserves it, the prick. If Scully dies...if she dies...well, I know Oliver Kersh will have to answer to a much higher authority than me or the blasted Federal Bureau of investigation. 

So, at least Mulder's with Scully. I wish...Lord, how I wish I could have canceled every fucking meeting I had this afternoon so I could leave work and be with her too. I just should have fucking gone, damn it! But how could I? Christ. I can't even begin to think about the position I'm in. It's almost untenable for so many reasons. For one, neither Mulder or Scully is even under my jurisdiction anymore so traveling to New York to investigate why one of my agents was shot isn't an option. Hell, she wouldn't have been put in that position if she'd been under my jurisdiction. No, if an AD is going to go down there and mop-up the mess it has to be Kersh - and fat chance that's going to happen. 

The jurisdictional thing is only the half of it, of course. I knew having them both as lovers was going to make the job situation difficult. I thought I could handle it. But this is a friggin' nightmare. No matter how much I don't want to have to consider it, I'm going to have to face seeing them in danger, injured and someday I might even see one or both of them killed. God, give me the strength to cope here...please. 

If only we didn't have to keep the relationship under wraps. Hiding things just...just adds to the stress of this type of situation. But...I can't reveal I'm involved with Mulder. I can't reveal I'm involved with Scully. I certainly can't reveal I'm involved with both of them...and even that issue is...well...God this is the fucking worst. 

I was forced today, instead of doing what I wanted to do -which was rush to New York - I was forced to play the brave soldier and persevere. The good company man. All AD, all the time...all...all of it a damn crock of shit. I had to sit there and listen to group after group give Scully a politically correct amount of concern at the beginning of every meeting and then carry on with business as usual. And God help me, I had to move on with the agenda in the meetings I had actually convened. I sat there stoically and took it in until my teeth were grinding down to the gumline. I felt like I was dying inside and I had to suffer in complete silence until I wished I were dead. I felt like someone was beating me senseless and I had no power whatsoever to stop the pain. 

And the beat went on. I was privy to the same fucking office gossip about Scully getting shot all afternoon one way or another. If it wasn't Kim in her well -meaning way, tiptoeing around out of consideration for my feelings and how that really reminded me of the situation anyway, it was some guys in the elevator commenting on how they were surprised it wasn't 'Spooky' Mulder that got Scully shot instead of Ritter. 

Shortly after 5 PM - when I was still at my desk of course, filling out paperwork that I didn't get to do because I was in meetings all afternoon, Mulder called to tell me Scully was drifting in and out of consciousness. The doctors didn't seem overly concerned about it due to the severity of her wounds, but Mulder was going apeshit. I tried to reassure him that it wasn't totally abnormal having had some experience in that area myself. So had he, for that matter. I reminded him of that fact as well. Mulder wasn't even thinking straight enough to remember the times he'd been shot at that point. When we hung up he was fractionally more calm and my guts were twisting like someone was trying to wring them out to dry. 

In the back of my mind I kept telling myself - what a line of bullshit. You don't know a fucking thing. For all you both know she is going to die and you'll never have...never have what? Told her your love for her was...real...a mistake...a...what do you feel for her? How can you tell her? How can you explain? Like I said - this is...it's too much. It's disgusting and it's such a disservice to that brave woman lying in a hospital bed in New York. How could I have possibly thought I could just...calmly take her aside and rationalize myself to her. That I could say...'Gee, Scully, guess what? I know I told you I loved you but now I'm confused and I'm not sure anymore - any ideas what we should do?' I should have my head examined for having the temerity to think it was that simplistic an issue to discuss. I should be shot myself for having the issue to discuss in the first place. 

By the time I left work at 8 PM I wanted to go home, crawl in a bottle of bourbon and never come out. Instead...I came here. Pastor Joe Gregg gave a service at 9 PM and I attended it. I sat here and hardly heard a word of it but I attended it. I didn't hear a word because I spent half the sermon praying to God for Scully's recovery and the other half praying to Him for guidance about what to do with the confusion that's warring in my heart, mind and my own soul. 

The minute I heard she was shot I did three things. First I prayed for her. Then, I blamed myself for ever having pissed Kersh off enough to take Scully out of my jurisdiction. Third...I cursed myself for not being able to decide my true feelings towards Scully now. I'm just starting to curse myself even more for the idea that her getting shot is what's brought me here to pray for guidance in figuring out my feelings at all. 

I mean...I was so sure that I loved her. I felt...I felt that passion I feel for Mulder when I was with her up in Crossroads. At least I thought I did. I told her I loved her that weekend we were together in her apartment. The weekend she told me she loved me. Why can't I be sure about any of this when I already thought I was positive? Why...why am I such a fucking coward...and what is wrong with me? Why can't I make a decision in this matter when not deciding is going to hurt the people I care most about? 

"Walter? Are you all right?" Pastor Joe Gregg interrupts my dismal train of thought. 

"What? Oh...I'm...I'm sorry, Joe. Are you closing up here?" I ask. I lost track of time. A glance at my watch tells me it's almost 10:30. I look around and notice that even the last of the people who stayed after the service to pray are gone. When my eyes move back to Joe and I catch his eyes I know I don't mask the pain in mine before he sees it there. He raises his eyebrows. 

"Not if you'd like to stay a bit longer," he replies kindly. 

I swallow and look away from the kindness showing in his face for a moment. I'm torn between just sitting here and spinning my wheels in the mud of my own mired mind, or seeking guidance from a compassionate impartial party. Joe Gregg is, after all, my spiritual advisor. He also has a masters degree in social work and he's a good friend. If only...if only I could...talk about this somehow. If only I could find the words... 

"Thanks. Uh...yeah, I guess I could use a few more minutes," I reply quietly. 

If I have a few minutes maybe I can gather my thoughts and make a stab at...at asking for help. Come on Skinner - what in God's name is wrong with asking for help? Well maybe because the issue I'm going to ask for guidance on involves a three way relationship? I have to hope Joe's as liberal as I think he is or I'm not going to get very far. But....is this man going to judge me? Has he ever judged me before? No. He certainly understands about gay issues. He is gay. He knows I'm...well that's the 64 million dollar question, isn't it? Am I gay? Bi? What am I besides a pathetic bastard right now? A lost soul? Yeah...well that's as good an answer as any. Ok. In that case...here's the man I need to talk to I guess. Joe interrupts my mental gymnastics again and I run my hand up under my glasses rubbing my eyes as he speaks. 

"Walter...you look like you could use a friend tonight." 

I chuckle a bit and shake my head in self-deprecation. 

"Yeah...I guess it's pretty obvious isn't it?" 

"Well...you do look just a little more bilious than usual," he quips, trying to lighten things by alluding to my reputation for being a contentious bastard. We've joked about it before. For instance...I rib him about telling the world's worst lame jokes and he parries with how I never laugh at any jokes, so what difference does it make if his are bad or not. 

His remark does make me attempt a smile and then I nod and turn to look at him. My smile dies on my lips. 

"Actually, Joe, I could use a friend, a pastor and a social worker tonight," I reply gruffly, my terse response masking my distress. "I...I really would appreciate some guidance from somewhere," I add more softly. 

Joe Gregg pats my shoulder briefly and then removes his hand. 

"No problem. Look - let me lock up and then we'll go over to my office in the parish house. I can make some coffee and we'll talk. How does that sound?" 

"It sounds like a very good idea," I reply gratefully. 

"Ok. Great. I'll just be a few minutes then," he replies with a smile. 

I nod. As Joe gets up to make his rounds of the church, I sit back and shut my eyes in silent prayer. I ask God to give me the strength to reveal to this man something I'm not sure he's going to understand because I don't really understand it myself. 

xXx 

"You take yours black, right?" Joe asks as we sit in his office in the parish house. I've taken a spot on the small couch as he busies himself at the coffeemaker he has placed on top of a bookcase next to his desk. 

"I see you have a new PC," I observe, making idle small talk. 

"Yes, I've had it about a month. All the bells and whistles on board. Makes keeping records a snap." 

"Makes playing fantasy football a snap too, doesn't it?" I reply, giving him a raised eyebrow and small grin. 

"You've got me there," Joe laughs as he carries my mug of coffee over. He hands me the mug and then takes his own back to his desk. He sits down in his office chair and raises his mug. 

"Cheers," he states, smiling. 

"Skoal," I reply, raising my mug in return. I take a drink of the coffee and then study the mug for a few moments. 

Joe sips his coffee and waits patiently. I continue to stare. He swallows and then injects a quiet comment. 

"Walter...as always - anything said here stays in here. You know I treat things discussed in this office as totally confidential." 

I nod, still considering the coffee level in my mug. Finally I look up at him and grimace in disgust. 

"I don't know where to begin," I sigh, putting the mug down on the low table next to me. I rub my hands up and down my thighs, smoothing my pants in a reflexive gesture as I try to think of just the right words to describe my quandary. 

"Well...I remember you mentioning you were taking Fox to see your family over the Fourth. Did it go badly?" he asks, probing in order to help get the discussion rolling. 

I nod. "Yes, we went out to Judge's Point. Things were...well let's say they were rocky at first - at least with my mother. Sylvia and her family are fine with the idea of me being gay and Fox being my partner. But, my mother wasn't thrilled at the prospect of having to face the reality that I'm gay much less meeting her new son-in-law. And I'm embarrassed to admit that I didn't handle it well either." 

"You said at first," he replies, gently. 

"Yeah, that's the good news. By the time we left the situation was a great deal better. I actually believe my mother is going to come around. She does like Fox. I have confidence she's going to accept my preferences and our relationship. Besides...that artist I told you about asked her to marry him and..." 

"Marry!?" 

"Yeah, I'm going to have a stepfather around Christmas," I reply, chuckling. I still can hardly believe JD asked Esther to marry him. But I'm really very pleased with the idea. I like the guy a great deal and I can tell he's going to do right by my mother. He adores her and from my mother's actions the feeling's obviously mutual. So, I'm very happy for them both. 

"I take it this pleases you?" Joe asks, chuckling as well. He takes another sip of his coffee and then puts the mug down on his desk. 

"Oh yeah. JD's a class act. I think he'll make my mother very happy." 

"That's excellent, Walter. I'm really glad to hear it," Joe enthuses sincerely. 

"Yeah, it's comforting to know she'll have someone in her life again," I reply. 

"Well, we've discussed the ramifications of coming out to your family. Back last year when you were planning on telling them..." 

"Right," I interrupt. "I knew it wasn't going to be easy. I mean...I'd hidden it for so many years. It had to have been a shock. But...I think things are going to be fine now..." I let my voice trail off. I reach for my mug of coffee. As I'm drinking, Joe attempts to focus me in on the problem again. 

"So if it wasn't the trip and introducing Fox to your family that's bothering you...um...is it you and Fox? Problems with the relationship? I've noticed he hasn't come to church with you again. Not that it matters to me of course...from a non-spiritual viewpoint I mean," he states, teasing gently about not seeing Mulder in church. 

Joe takes his ministry seriously even though he doesn't proselytize. I know he'd like to see Mulder in church because he genuinely thinks it would help him. I've told him a bit about Mulder's past and Joe feels as all ministers do I guess, that the Unitarians might have something to offer Mulder towards finding inner peace. But of course no matter how much Joe or even I want to have Mulder attending Sunday sermon there's only one person who'll be able to get him there - and that's Mulder himself. 

"Our relationship is...Joe, seriously...I can't even begin to describe how happy I am with Mulder. He's...that's not the issue," I reply, shaking my head. 

"All right..." he begins. 

I put my mug back down on the side table and then turn to him again. I can't help myself. I just blurt it out. 

"Mulder's bisexual and he's involved with a woman as well." 

Oh fuck. How could I have just said it like that? Where's that much vaunted self-control, Walter? Christ on a crutch.   
-END OF PART 1-

 

TITLE: Counterbalance  
(Part 2 of 5 parts)  
NAME: frogdoggie  
E-MAIL:   
CATEGORY: SRA 

RATING: NC-17. M/SK. This story contains explicit slash i.e. m/m sex. Seriously - the sex act in this one is a bit more graphically descriptive. So, if you don't like that type of thing - STOP NOW! Forewarned is forearmed. Proceed with caution. 

SUMMARY: Scully is shot. How will this impact the tripartite relationship? The action here takes place immediately after "Weighing In". This story is part of the "Baton Rouge" series. Obviously you may want to read the series to understand this narrative. The "Baton Rouge" series can be found at: http://www.squidge.org/3wstop or my mirror site at: http://adult.dencity.com/frogdoggie 

FEEDBACK - YES PLEASE, AND THANK YOU SIR, CAN I HAVE ANOTHER? Comments, suggestions and healthy debate are always welcome. Flames? They only serve to warm my body and mind. 

TIMESPAN/SPOILER WARNING: Sixth Season and this is immediately after Tithonus in my timeline. So it would be safe to say any ep ever that appears before that episode as well as Tithonus, would constitute a spoiler warning. It's also going to be obvious that I've changed the series timeline to fit into the Baton Rouge universe. I am trying to catch up with Season Six events now, however. We're rolling towards getting the X-Files back. Oh - and still NO SR819 even if it never comes up before I end this series! So, I've still kind of reinvented the mytharc for my AU as well. Sorry if all that bothers you - feel free to go elsewhere if it does. I won't mind. 

KEYWORDS: story slash Skinner Mulder Scully NC-17 

DISCLAIMER: Please see Part 1.  
  


Joe stares at me for a second, blinks and then sits back. 

"Uh...ok. And this isn't impacting the relationship?" he asks, a hint of confusion in his voice. 

"It would be if I wasn't involved with her too," I reply, quietly. I capture his eyes. I refuse to look away. If nothing else I'm not ashamed of what's gone on with me and either of my lovers. I could never be ashamed that either of them was willing to share themselves with me. 

"I take it that's the issue," Joe replies, running a hand through his curly black hair. 

I sit back and let out a long sigh. Well this is the crux of the matter. Now that it's out in the open I do relax just a bit. Just saying the words gives me the strength to go on talking about the relationship. I marshal my thoughts and speak. 

"It's the issue that's been eating me alive, Joe. Mulder's had a relationship with this woman for quite some time. The relationship...well let's just say it's as important to him as anything we have between us...maybe, maybe more so in some ways. At any rate, he'd been involved with her before we became an item. Mulder finally told me about their relationship and...well I can tell you it was like dropping a fucking bomb between us," I reply. 

"I would imagine it was a uh...surprise. Did you ever suspect?" 

"No. I mean I knew he was very close to this woman but I never dreamed he was sleeping with her. I...I thought it was more a brother sister thing or something. I...maybe I just wanted to think that or whatever. In any case I was oblivious to the fact he was with her...and when he was with me there was no question...well there is no question he loves me. So, I didn't have a clue." 

"So...he has a good relationship with this woman? He loves her as well?" Joe asks. 

"He's devoted to her, and she's devoted to him. She...she's a wonderful woman too, Joe. She's...well if you met her you'd see that she's fantastic. Intelligent, compassionate and passionate too really. She's just...just great," I reply, looking down. 

"It sounds like you care for her a great deal, too," he replies carefully. "Does...does this woman care as strongly for you as well?" 

I wince and look back up at him. 

"That's just it, Joe. She told me she loves me and...and I don't know what I feel towards her right now. I...Joe, this is really complicated. All I can tell you is that I...I'm confused as to how I can even be with her. I'm sleeping with them both. I've told them both I love them. I told her I loved her, Joe, and now...now I...I just don't know. And that's such a disservice to her. She...she deserves a hell of a lot better," I reply miserably, shaking my head. Thoughts of Scully lying wounded in New York start to well up in my mind and I feel my face flushing with emotion as my heart feels like it's cracking in my chest. 

"Walter..." Joe begins. 

"Joe...she's...she's an FBI agent too. She was shot in the line of duty today. She...she may die, Joe," I choke out, tears thick in the back of my throat. My eyes tear up and I shake my head, trying to beat them back. 

"Shot? Dear God," Joe exclaims. "You were here praying for her tonight then?" 

"Yeah," I manage to hiss out. 

"Then let's...let me say a quick prayer for her now, Walter. What...what's her name?" Joe asks, slightly flustered. 

"Dana Scully," I reply, blinking back the tears in my eyes. 

Joe bows his head and I do as well. 

"Lord, I ask you humbly to offer your strength to Dana Scully tonight. Watch over her, protect her and help her to heal in both body and soul. Bring her back to the people in her life who care for her deeply. I offer my thanks and remain, as always, your obedient servant. Amen." 

"Amen," I mumble. "Thanks, Joe," I add softly as he raises his head. 

"My pleasure," he smiles in return. "Look...uh...would you like a shot of whiskey in that coffee?" he adds, clearing his throat. 

"No. I...I have to drive home. But don't go without on my account," I reply, shaking my head. 

"Oh...that's all right. Why don't I just get us another shot of caffeine?" he suggests. 

I nod and Joe rises, retrieving both our mugs and walking over to the coffeemaker again. I cough to clear my throat as well. 

"I don't suppose you counsel too many people involved in...uh...this kind of relationship?" I ask to his turned back as he pours coffee. 

"Well it's not conventional...but you'd be surprised the type of issues that show up in counseling. If you're concerned that I find it odd...or that I'll criticize..." Joe begins, stirring Sweet 'N Low into his mug. 

"Joe, I know you don't judge...I'm just...oh shit...I don't know what I'm saying," I reply, swiping a hand over my mouth. 

Joe turns and walks back over, my mug extended in his hand. I take it and he returns to his chair with his mug. Both of us drink some coffee and then he speaks as I hold my mug between my hands. 

"Walter, I know you realize I won't stand in judgment over you. I'd be a hypocrite not to mention a self-righteous bastard if I did given the circumstances. It's obvious that as a gay man my ministry is unconventional to begin with. So, I'm not going to sit here and criticize your situation," he replies with a chuckle. 

"Good point," I reply, letting my lip curl up in a small grin. 

"Walter...I take it though that part of your confusion involves your sexuality. You're...you believed your feet were at last planted firmly in the gay camp and now..." 

"No shit," I interrupt. "And now here I am again - sitting on the fence concerning my preferences," I reply. God, it seems like I've spent half my fucking life sitting on one fence or another. It's a pretty disgraceful state of affairs when it comes right down to it." 

"Just like when you were married to Sharon is what's running through your mind I'd think," Joe suggests kindly. 

"Exactly. When I married her I thought I loved her too. I certainly enjoyed being with her. I even enjoyed the sex. I've since thought about Sharon and my relationship a lot though. I've come to the conclusion that I was probably trying marriage as therapy to 'cure my homosexuality' instead of marrying her because I truly loved her. You know...find the right woman and you'll certainly go straight. Well...that was a crock. It didn't work no matter what I told myself about being with her." 

"You know, Walter...I won't disagree with you and say that the homosexuality of either partner doesn't break up marriages. It does. Obviously if either partner would prefer to be with the same gender that can have a severe impact on a marriage." 

"It was a big factor in our divorce," I reply, putting my coffee cup down again. 

"I can understand that it was a factor, yes. But, I should also say...sometimes no matter what the reason, marriages fail. We try in our counseling to save them but they fail anyway. It's unfortunate but sometimes marriages fail and it's not always the fault of either party and there is no clear-cut reason such as infidelity or revelation of sexual orientation or what have you," Joe comments. 

"You're saying the couple may not have been compatible in the first place?" 

"It seems like that at times, yes," Joe admits. "You never like to say it but I've run into that possibility a few times." 

"Well...I've acknowledged that possibility myself lately too, believe me. It...it's the one explanation I can find for why I might feel about Scully the way I do," I reply, nodding. "Maybe...maybe Sharon wasn't the right woman for me after all and...and Scully...oh hell. I mean, bisexuality? I just got used to the idea I was homosexual." 

Joe chuckles a little. 

"Walter, by your own admission, it took you years to admit you were gay. I'm not surprised this new wrinkle is setting you back on your ass," he replies, taking another drink of his coffee. 

I shake my head in self-deprecation. Maybe it's because I did live so long hiding my true feelings about my sexuality. Hiding my true feelings about a lot of things but my gender preference the most. Maybe I'm so used to hiding my emotions and preferences from the outside world that I'm now hiding them even from myself. What if I'm so...what? So repressed that I can't even realize I'm in love with a woman and a man at the same time? Too conflicted to admit I want both Mulder and Scully in my life, in my bed? Joe speaks and his words mirror my thoughts. 

"Do you think it's an impossibility you could be attracted...be in love with two people at the same time? It's not unheard of you know. There are some religions and cultures where the concept is celebrated, after all," Joe interjects, a little good-natured gibing coloring his tone. 

"You're talking plural wives I think, Joe...it's not exactly the same situation," I argue. 

He shrugs. 

"All right. Ponder this then. I think bisexuality is part of the human condition. I believe our sexuality isn't a cut and dried state of affairs when it comes right down to it. There are all sorts of factors that govern our sexuality. It's a gray area at best, and scientists don't even understand all the effects of nature versus nurture and what have you. I think our preferences, even our gender itself is more a matter of degree than fixed at any one point along a sliding scale of measurement. Personally, I prefer men but that doesn't say that your sexuality can't allow you to enjoy women as well as men. You're just at another spot along the scale. It's just not that finite a choice...and it's not abnormal, Walter. It's just a fact of life," Joe explains. 

"Mulder has said pretty much the same thing," I reply, musing. 

"Well you did mention he was a psychologist. We've probably read a lot of the same articles on the subject under similar circumstances," Joe replies, with another gentle chuckle. 

I've heard Mulder say this a number of times before of course. I didn't really tune him out. I heard him...and I discounted the idea because I was firmly entrenched at the time in deciding I was gay and that was the end of the discussion. It's not like I don't believe him either. I can see the evidence of bisexuality right in front of me. I know Mulder is able to express love for both Scully and me equally and without any apparent hang-ups about it. It still amazes me how he can focus his full attention on the person he's with at the moment to the point where you are, without question, his whole world. But he does. Maybe...maybe that's part of my problem here. Maybe...maybe I don't think I can do the same thing. But hell...haven't I done that already? Didn't I...wasn't I completely with Scully when we were together? Wasn't...didn't we...maybe...maybe I can. 

"You know...I do care very deeply for Scully," I reply carefully. 

"That much is obvious, my friend. I'd say...well, in my humble opinion, I'm not sure I can differentiate the amount of caring and compassion you've shown for her tonight from the word love, Walter," Joe replies quietly. 

I look down at my hands. 

His words strike a chord. Something profound washes over me in that moment. I've heard the word epiphany bandied about before but never really set much credence in it. Now...I'd have to admit if it exists...I'm having an epiphany for sure. I realize quite simply...I can't really differentiate it from love either. 

Maybe I should just not worry about rationalizing and analyzing what I feel with Scully. I should...let myself live for a change. Let myself be human for once. I should let myself...seek happiness like any other person. 

It's a terrible thing to admit that Scully getting shot is the reality check I needed to make me face this simple fact. But the combination of her being shot and Joe's words have done what I haven't been able to do for weeks. They've pointed out just how much I do care for Scully and that I'd be lost...utterly bereft if she was gone from my life. If that constitutes love for her...then yes, I do love her. I think a voice has been telling me this in the back of my mind all this time. I guess up until now my own self-doubt, fears and confusion may have been drowning out that voice. 

"Listen...I realize it's not a conventional thing...wanting to have two people in your life not to mention in your bed, " Joe adds. "Many people would say it wasn't possible or wasn't proper or...well it wouldn't be accepted in some circles," Joe begins. 

"And you're suggesting I...I ignore the 'naysayers' and...." 

"I'm suggesting you listen to your own heart. If your heart is trying to tell you that sharing your life with these two people is the right thing for all three of you...I think you need to examine that idea very closely before you let the 'naysayers'...or your mind decide to reject it," he finishes, smiling a little at me. 

"I...yeah...I can see..." I start to tell him I can see where he might just be correct when my cell phone beeps. I scramble to dig it out of my pocket. I flip it open and tab the 'Send' key quickly. 

"Skinner," I bark into it. 

"Walter...I have someone who very much wants to say hello to you," Mulder's voice comes to me over the airwaves. 

"What?" I reply, confused, hope swelling in my chest. 

"Walter?" a weak voice whispers into my ear. 

"Dana!?" I exclaim. 

"Hey...Batman," she whispers again. 

"Hey, yourself. Now...don't talk...don't...put...put Mulder back on," I babble, almost speechless that she'd even attempt to talk. I know from experience she has tubes stuck in practically every orifice. I hear a rustling as Mulder divests her of the phone. He speaks again. 

"Before you rip my head off, big guy, she insisted on talking to you. She wanted to let you know she was ok. She wouldn't take no for an answer," he explains. 

God, that's just like Scully. Stubborn. Just as damn stubborn as Mulder. Hell yeah, she's stubborn, it's what's making her fight to live. God bless her. God...thank God. I know I have an idiotic grin on my face as my mind wraps around the joy that Scully's alive. I glance at Joe and he's smiling back over the rim of his coffee. 

"So...her...her prognosis is good?" I ask, falling back on formality to cover the fact that I'm about to break down in tears of joy. In a second I don't even realize Joe's in the room anymore. The whole world suddenly coalesces to just the cell phone connection, my thoughts of Scully and Mulder's voice. 

"Yeah. The doctor says she's going to recover fully. She's weak, but the...well she's doing very well. Remarkably so...it's...I could venture a bad pun and say... it's 'spooky' but...it's remarkable according to her doctor. At this rate, she might be out and back home in a week or so." 

"Well you tell her I said she's going to take the 8 weeks medical leave. I mean, she's a doctor she should know..." 

"Walter...don't worry about it. I...I think she's convinced she needs the time off. She's as sore as hell. Margaret's here too now so Scully's being read the riot act from that direction as well. I think she knows we have strength in numbers on this point...even though she's giving me the middle finger salute as I'm telling you this." 

I chuckle a little but then grow serious. I want desperately to say something to Scully at this juncture. I want to tell her directly but in her condition I'm torn between having her conserve her strength or having Mulder hand her the phone so she can hear what I have to say. I err on the side of being conservative, clear my throat and speak to Mulder again. 

"All right. Look...uh...tell her...tell her I...I love her, all right?" 

"Uh...sure," Mulder replies, trying to mask the doubt in his voice. 

I glance at Joe and nod, coming to a decision. I focus on the cell phone again and reply, my voice filled with intense sincerity. 

"No...seriously. I'd tell her myself but I don't want her to exert herself even holding that cell phone, understand? Tell her...tell her I love her and...Mulder...we'll talk about it when you get back. We...we have a lot to discuss. Just...just tell her," I ramble, cursing myself for not being able to explain myself better or more fully over the cell connection. 

"All right," Mulder replies, hope in his voice. 

I hear him telling Scully my sentiments and her mumbled, somewhat lengthy reply. Then Mulder tells her to get some sleep. In a moment he comes back on the phone and he chuckles when he does. 

"What?" I ask, perplexed. 

"Well first of all she said to tell you she loves you too. And then she told me to get my ass back to DC and show you how much we both love you since she can't do it herself right now." 

I shake my head and then the tears do come. They slide down my cheeks. 

"Is she resting now?" I ask, my voice rough with emotion. 

"Finally. I couldn't get her to rest until I called you. She didn't want you to worry any longer," Mulder replies quietly. 

I nod, speechless. 

"Walter, are you all right?" Mulder asks. 

"I am now, babe," I reply, wiping under my glasses with my free hand. 

"I hear you," he whispers and I can hear the tears in his voice as well. 

"You...you hanging in there?" I ask, concerned for him. 

"Yeah...I...I'm fine. Maggie's been a big help. We've been leaning on each other's shoulders." 

"Good. Uh...give her my regards," I reply, smiling a little at the idea that Margaret probably has her hands full. She's more likely knocking heads than leaning on Mulder's shoulder. 

"I will. I...I planned on staying but Margaret's insisting I go back to DC. She knows I'm down here without authorization and..." 

"Yeah, well she's right...not that I'm going to give you a hard time about it. But she has a point." 

I hear Mulder sigh. He's AWOL and he knows it even if I applaud the situation. I'm not the man who'll have anything to say about it anyway. Kersh is going to have Mulder's ass in a sling for haring off without permission. I hope it won't be for long though. I hope Kersh's head's going to be on a platter and Mulder's rushing to New York in support of his partner is going to get lost in the OPR backwash. But better to be safe than sorry. He should be in the office Monday if at all possible. With Maggie Scully on the scene and Scully doing so well he can come back and bide his time. Once we assess the situation he may even be able to return to New York. We'll see. 

"I know. I'll come back tomorrow morning after I check in with Scully. I'll...I'll come to your place and we can talk," he replies, quietly. 

"Ok. I'll see you then," I reply, nodding. 

"Walter?" 

"Yeah, babe?" 

"I love you," he whispers. 

"I love you too," I reply smiling. "Get some rest, you sound wiped out," I add gruffly. 

"Yes, sir," he replies, his love for me belaying the teasing comeback. "Night." 

"Night," I reply, severing the connection. 

I flip the cover on the phone slowly closed and then pocket the cell. I shut my eyes for a moment in relief. 

"I'll offer my thanks," Joe comments. 

I open my eyes and smile at him. 

"I think we both should," I reply. He nods and we both bow our heads again. 

-END OF PART 2-

 

* * *

 

TITLE: Counterbalance  
(Part 3 of 5 parts)  
NAME: frogdoggie  
E-MAIL:   
CATEGORY: SRA 

RATING: NC-17. M/SK. This story contains explicit slash i.e. m/m sex. Seriously - the sex act in this one is a bit more graphically descriptive. So, if you don't like that type of thing - STOP NOW! Forewarned is forearmed. Proceed with caution. 

SUMMARY: Scully is shot. How will this impact the tripartite relationship? The action here takes place immediately after "Weighing In". This story is part of the "Baton Rouge" series. Obviously you may want to read the series to understand this narrative. The "Baton Rouge" series can be found at: http://www.squidge.org/3wstop or my mirror site at: http://adult.dencity.com/frogdoggie 

FEEDBACK - YES PLEASE, AND THANK YOU SIR, CAN I HAVE ANOTHER? Comments, suggestions and healthy debate are always welcome. Flames? They only serve to warm my body and mind. 

TIMESPAN/SPOILER WARNING: Sixth Season and this is immediately after Tithonus in my timeline. So it would be safe to say any ep ever that appears before that episode as well as Tithonus, would constitute a spoiler warning. It's also going to be obvious that I've changed the series timeline to fit into the Baton Rouge universe. I am trying to catch up with Season Six events now, however. We're rolling towards getting the X-Files back. Oh - and still NO SR819 even if it never comes up before I end this series! So, I've still kind of reinvented the mytharc for my AU as well. Sorry if all that bothers you - feel free to go elsewhere if it does. I won't mind. 

KEYWORDS: story slash Skinner Mulder Scully NC-17 

DISCLAIMER: Please see Part 1. 

xXx 

Saturday, July 17, 1999. 10 AM. NYU Medical Center 

"Good morning, sunshine," I greet Scully as I enter her hospital room. 

"Boy Wonder," she whispers. 

She looks much better this morning. Less pale. But she's still weak and it's not easy for her to talk around the tubes. 

"Thought...going back," she wheezes. 

"I couldn't leave without seeing my best girl," I smile drawing close and sitting on the chair that's pulled close to her bedside. It's still warm. "How's your mom this morning?" I ask chuckling a little. She glances where I shift on the chair seat and then gives a small smile in understanding of how I knew Maggie had been there. "Wait, don't answer that...let me guess...breakfast?" I add mindful of her condition and not wanting her to overexert herself. 

She nods. "You?" she asks and then she inclines her head towards her IV. "Join me?" she adds with another smile. 

"No thanks. But...I owe you one as soon as you get back to DC." 

"No Denny's" she replies, coughing a little. 

"You got it," I reply, grinning. I take her hand and hold it for a few minutes. Her eyes close and I think she's fallen asleep. But after a few seconds they open and she smiles at me again. 

"I am going back later," I tell her quietly. "I don't want you chewing on my ass for abandoning Walter." 

"Smart," she replies, swallowing a little. 

I squeeze her hand and smile. She squeezes mine weakly and nods a little. 

I let go of her hand and brush the hair back from her forehead. I bend over and carefully kiss her there, pressing my lips gently between her raised eyebrows. 

"Don't look so surprised, Red," I chide her when I pull back. "You know I'm crazy about you," I add, stroking her face. I move my hand down to take hers up again. 

"Goofball," she murmurs, but her eyes are dancing. I bow my head for a moment and swallow. When I raise my eyes to hers I pour all the love I feel for her into them. She studies my face and I feel her hand shaking a little in mine. 

"Scully...sometimes I know I joke about...about what we have together maybe a little too much. You know...the smart-ass, sexual innuendoes and teasing and such. I...I think I should have my head examined for not telling you more often, more sincerely and seriously how very much I do love you. How much...how much you mean to me. And Jesus, you must think I'm a totally insincere cretin right now. I...I should be kicked in the ass for waiting to tell you when you're lying here after..." 

"Shhh," she hisses, squeezing my hand more strongly. She tries to say 'Mulder' but she can't quite manage to get that out. She shakes her head in anger at her own inability to convey her words and I wince as I watch her try to add to what she said. "S'ok. I know," she finally sighs and I feel my own throat grow tight with emotion. 

God, how can she think about forgiving my being such an ungrateful, insensitive...the words of objection are on my lips like an automatic reflex before I even consider how idiotic it is to debate her under the circumstances. 

"But Scully..." 

"Shudhup," she slurs a little..."Shut...up," she enunciates more clearly. "No doubt," she repeats, her eyes flashing. "I...know," she finishes. She shuts her eyes and swallows hard. When she opens her eyes and captures mine I know she's telling the truth. My heart fills with emotion and I can barely speak. 

"Oh God," I whisper, bending forward to place my head in the crook of her neck. I place my head there carefully, on the side away from her wound and kiss her tenderly. "I...I love you so much...I..." I add, emotion choking off my voice before I can say anything further. Scully nods against me, and brings her hand up. She makes a comforting sound in her throat and then strokes my hair gently as I cry into her soft, warm skin. 

xXx 

Saturday, July 17, 1999. 7:30 PM. Walter Skinner's apartment. Crystal City, VA 

Mulder helps me clear the table of the take-out Chinese food he picked up on the way here from the airport. He arrived at the apartment shortly after 4 PM. I took one look at him and made him take a nap. I'd slept late and was a lot more fresh than Mulder. He looked like shit warmed over...well...you know what I mean. He had that 1000 yard stare. 

He woke up around 6:15 and looked and sounded a whole lot better. By 6:30 we'd nuked a couple of plates of the Chinese and sat down to eat. We ate our meal in relative silence, making only small talk. I think both of us were still shell-shocked and needing to decompress was just as much on the agenda as eating. We didn't eat a whole hell of a lot, but just sitting together, poking at our food and talking about baseball seemed to help us relax a little. We would get down to the real business of the evening soon enough. I knew I had a lot I wanted to say to Mulder. It would be better if we were both relaxed before I did. 

Mulder stayed on a little longer in New York in order to talk to Margaret again before he caught the commuter shuttle back to DC. Margaret is arranging for Scully to come stay with her when she's released from the hospital. I think that's a good idea. Margaret will ride herd on her headstrong daughter and make sure Dana at least pays lip service to her allotted sick leave. I have some plans in regards to that leave as well. It's one of the things I want to talk to Mulder about tonight. 

"Walter, why don't you go sit down in the living room and I'll bring some coffee out?" Mulder suggests as I put the plates in the dishwasher. I shut the door and stand up. 

"Yeah, that would be great," I reply, smiling. The coffee's brewed already so he can just fill a couple of mugs and join me shortly. He nods and I turn and stride off into the living room. 

I'm seated on the couch for only a few minutes when he comes in, carrying the mugs of hot, fragrant Sumatran coffee. He hands me a mug and then sits down next to me on the couch. We both sip our coffee and then he slumps back against a corner of the couch and turns a little so we can talk. 

"So..." he begins mildly, taking a nonchalant posture as he watches me. "I take it we have something to discuss." 

I can tell he's keyed up though. He's fidgeting with his coffee mug. When he notices me looking he stills his hand on the mug handle self-consciously and stares at me in expectation. 

"Relax...it's good news," I reply, putting my mug down on the coffee table. 

"Well...it...it kind of sounded positive last night," he replies quietly, studying me intently. 

"Yeah. I...I went over to see Joe Gregg last night..." I begin. 

"You went to church?" Mulder confirms. 

"Right. Joe had a service last night at the Unitarian church. He does on Friday nights sometimes. So, I went over there and...well I prayed for Scully," I explain further. 

"So did I," Mulder murmurs. 

"You...you prayed for her?" I ask him carefully. 

"Yes. I went to one of those meditation rooms at the hospital and prayed for her too. I figured... I had a feeling you might be doing it and you know...if it's good enough for you...uh...I thought, why not?" he shrugs, looking down into his coffee. 

I feel my face flush with emotion. It pleases me to know he had the faith to pray and that I helped him to realize he did. I nod as he looks back up. 

"Thanks, babe," I mumble. 

He smiles and nods a little. I sense modesty in his attitude. He doesn't want to make a big deal about taking this step. I can also tell however, that despite this step he's not quite ready yet to commit to that regular go to church every Sunday scenario. Whatever. I'm not going to quibble about it. He runs a hand through his hair and then waits for me to speak again. I give a small nod and continue. 

"Well anyway, after the service I stayed on and went over to Joe's office to talk to him. I...I wanted to ask for guidance about...about Scully." 

"About your relationship with Scully?" he asks carefully. 

"About whether I had a relationship...or rather wanted to have a relationship with her, yeah," I reply, capturing his eyes. I know what he's going to say. I can see it in his face. His next words confirm my idea. 

"Walter, please don't take offense, but...I assume you trust Joe Gregg to be discreet?" 

Bingo. Yeah, I know my lover. 

"It's like doctor/patient confidentiality, Mulder. Even if he was only a minister and didn't have a Masters in Social Work it would still apply," I answer, touching his knee gently to let him know he hasn't offended me. 

"Oh yeah, I forgot he does counseling through the VA hospital, as well. I guess that's double the discretion," he replies, trying to make a lame joke to cover the fact he's embarrassed he had doubts in the first place. 

"Right. So anything that was said will be held in confidence." 

Mulder nods again. "And what was said?" he asks quietly focusing on me again. 

I take a deep breath. 

"I think I needed an impartial viewpoint on the question of my feelings for Scully. And please...that's no reflection on your opinion, Mulder....don't take offense there either. I...listened to what you had to say...I just..." I shrug, not sure what else to say. 

"It's ok, Walter. Uh...sometimes a person just needs a different perspective," he replies, understanding in his voice. 

"Christ I guess so," I sigh, rubbing the back of my neck. "I just couldn't work it out on my own or by listening to what you had to say on the matter. I was stuck. So, I sought out independent counsel. I...I guess I needed that and maybe the reality check of Scully being shot to make me face what I really should do here. That's fucking embarrassing too -that she should be on death's door before I get off my ass and admitted what I've been...what I've been trying to come to terms with in the weeks since she and I've been together." 

Mulder chuckles a little and I watch him give a self-deprecating shake of his head. 

"I said something very similar to her this morning at the hospital," he explains as I raise an eyebrow. 

"What did she say in return?" 

"She told me to shut up and she knows I love her," he mumbles, looking down. He places his mug next to mine on the coffee table. "I thought the same thing, Walter. It's a sorry state of affairs when you wait until a loved one is lying in extremis before you tell them you love them without making it a joke or into a...a sexual innuendo," he adds with a measure of self-disgust in his voice. 

"No shit," I reply, shaking my head, my own self-disgust heavy in my voice and body language. 

Mulder stills his head and looks at me. 

"Are you saying you've decided you do love her?" he asks immediately, picking up on my meaning with no trouble at all. 

His voice is so full of hope and desperate longing that it's almost painful to hear. I know he's wanted this for a long time. I had thought I was loving Scully for him -telling Scully I loved her to please Mulder I mean. But now I know at last, that I'm doing it for myself and Scully. Oh sure, I'm doing it for all of us in the end, and Mulder isn't influencing me - it's my decision. I can say I love her and know it's my own mind telling me so. I do feel a sense of grateful relief, however that I'm able to fulfill his wish without doubts or recriminations as to the motivations. 

"Yeah...I...love her, Mulder. Joe helped me to realize that I should consider what my heart was telling me about all three of us. That if my heart told me that wanting to share my life with you both was the correct thing to do, then I should listen to it before the 'naysayers' or my own mind rejects the idea. I...I think he was right. I want to believe he was right because I do know in my heart...I'd be lost without you both," I murmur. "God knows...God knows it's about time I tried to find some peace and happiness in my life, Mulder. I...I want to...I want..." I can't go on anymore. I look away and Mulder moves close, putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me to him. I rest my head on his neck. When he speaks I can hear the tears heavy in his voice. 

"All I want is for you to be happy too. I've been so selfish...so...such a bastard to think of my wants and needs before yours and Scully's. I...I was willing to abide by whatever decision you made in the matter. Now...now I'm...well I've wanted to hear you say this and hoped you would for weeks. I...God I love you both so much and I appreciate you saying this more than I can ever say," Mulder replies in a rush of emotion filled words. 

We hold each other in silence then for quite some time, letting the words sink in and regaining our composure. Finally I extricate myself from his embrace and pull back to look into his eyes. 

"I do have a favor to ask you though," I state quietly. 

Here's where I tell him my idea regarding Scully's sick leave. I hope he agrees because I really want to carry out my plan. 

I feel like I need to spend additional time with Scully -alone. I want to take some quality time to reaffirm my feelings for her and to also explain why I've been acting so strangely...almost avoiding her over the weeks since we were last together at her apartment. Oh sure, work interfered most of the time...but even the few times we could have met for dinner or some other casual date, I avoided it out of fear of hurting her if I revealed what was going on in my head. So I really want to take her someplace and explain my actions because I think she deserves an explanation. I want to give her my undivided attention so we can solidify our part of the relationship before we're thrown into some further turmoil and I don't have a chance to show and tell her how much I really do love her under the proper circumstances. Ok - I want a little romanticism here. It's...it's just something Scully engenders in me, I guess. 

I'm hoping Mulder will understand the idea. I think he will when I explain I want to take her for a long weekend in Crossroads and if he'd like he can join us after we've had some time alone together. I want this too because...because I really need to know if I'm capable of handling what a real three way relationship will mean. This will be my baptism of fire so to speak - but at this point I think I need the short sharp shock to get with the program. I'm certainly willing to try. And I just think I may succeed. I think we'll all succeed. 

"Favor?" Mulder asks. 

"Yeah," I begin, pausing a second to gather my thoughts. "Uh...when Scully's close to the end of her recuperation...I want to ask her to go up to Crossroads again. Dennis and Phil mentioned they're going to Europe around that time. I'm going to check with them and see if we could use Dragon's Roost. I want...I'd like Scully and I to have some time alone together to...to get reacquainted and...uh...well, to just help me get used to the idea we're...involved again, I guess," I explain, studying his face. 

He smiles at me. 

"You don't need my permission to be with her, Walter. Take her to Crossroads. You have my blessing," he replies simply. 

"Do you think she'd like to go?" I ask. I'm assuming she would but for all I know she may think taking a trip this close to being shot isn't advisable, or she may not even feel up to a trip anyway. 

"You'd have to ask her...but I have a feeling based on her actions in the hospital where you were concerned she'd be more than happy to go," Mulder replies with a grin. "She really was upset about you being worried about her. That and she knew you'd be beating yourself up over not being able to come to New York as well." 

"I wanted to come..." I reply, letting my voice trail off with a shrug. 

"I know that big guy, so did she. Like I said - I think she'd like to spend some quality time with you for a change too," Mulder assures me. 

I sigh in relief. 

"Thanks," I reply, smiling at him as well. 

"Don't mention it. When I go back to New York, I'll tell her to make sure she takes her vitamins," he teases, reaching again for his coffee cup. 

"Hey, asshole, if she's not up to it we're not gonna be doing the wild thing, believe me. I was just thinking...you know...some walks on the beach and such to build up her stamina. Quiet time to talk. I bet she'd like to go into Derry again and..." 

Mulder laughs. 

"What?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. 

"You should just see your face. You've got it bad, Walter. How you could ever think you didn't love her, I'll never know," he replies, his face wrinkling in good humor. 

I laugh as well and shake my head. 

"Yeah, whatever," I smile, trying to gruff my way past the almost blinding pleasure of realizing at last that I do love Scully. "Look, is she really going to get out in a week?" I add, redirecting Mulder's focus. 

"Right. The doctors are rather amazed she's recovering so quickly. I...I don't know why but I'm chalking it up to Scully being tough as nails, luck and hey...why not...the power of prayer. In any event, I'm not looking a gift horse in the mouth. She's doing great and Maggie expects to haul her home in around a week." 

"That's fantastic," I nod. "I...that's just great," I add more quietly. 

"So, you want to arrange with her to go to Maine? I can try to cover with Maggie. Maybe tell her I'm taking her up there to Crossroads, that a couple of your friends loaned us the house for the weekend. I could drop her here and you two could drive up together." 

"That might work. Why don't we discuss it when she's back here and rested a bit more. Maybe she'd like to suggest another location, even," I suggest. 

"Sure, sounds like a plan," Mulder replies, nodding. 

"And Mulder..." I prompt, drawing his attention back to me. 

"Yeah?" 

"Wherever we end up...I...I'm going to ask her if it's ok that you join us after we've had some time to be alone. I'd like...I think I'd like..." 

"You want to uh...reacquaint yourself with the idea we're a trio again as well?" he replies cautiously. 

"Right. And I don't necessarily mean in bed. I...I want to just get used to the idea that I have to communicate my feelings to two people now...at the same time. I mean that may sound simplistic but...hopefully you know me well enough to understand I find it difficult sometimes to accomplish that kind of personal sharing with you even. Doing it with two partners...well..." I let my voice fade off. It's not going to be easy. It wasn't easy when we were together before. It's never been easy for me to let my guard down completely. To allow myself to be vulnerable, to reveal my soul to them both. But I very much want to do it. I feel I need to do it or...or lose myself again to self-doubt, fear and the despair of being isolated and lonely even when I'm not alone. 

"I understand...I...I'll be glad to do whatever you want to make this more easy. Why...why don't one of you call me if you want me to come up," Mulder replies sincerely. 

"All right," I reply, nodding. 

Mulder yawns suddenly and I smile a little. 

"Shit, I'm sorry. Long day - even with the nap," he states, stretching. "But hell, it must have been for you too," he observes as I crack my neck. 

"No problem. You want to turn in?" I ask him, stretching my arms up and behind my head. 

"Sure. Would you mind if I shower first though? I've got that airport sticky feeling. You know...like I've got jet fuel oil in my pores?" 

I laugh and lower my arms. 

"Help yourself. I'll clear up here and then meet you in the bedroom." 

"Good deal," he replies, smiling. He darts forward and kisses me on the cheek. I swat his ass when he gets up. As he heads up the steps towards the bathroom, I pick up the coffee cups and make my way to the kitchen. 

xXx 

While Mulder's showering I go in and take a leak. It doesn't take me long and Mulder seems inclined to take a long shower, so I strip and toss my clothes in the hamper. I watch him scrubbing his naked body for a few moments in avid appreciation and then I proceed to wash my face and hands and brush my teeth. Mulder starts to sing off-key in the shower stall. It's some damn song by 'Weird Al Yankovic' and I start to spit toothpaste trying not to laugh at the crazy lyrics. 

Once I get done wiping up spatters of Colgate, I exit the bathroom. On my way to the bed, I turn off the overhead light in the bedroom. When I cross to the bed I also turn off one of the night stand lights. The room is bathed in a soft glow from the remaining night stand light and the bathroom light. 

I take my glasses and watch off and place them both on the night stand on my side of the bed. I glance at the night stand on the opposite side. Mulder's watch, wallet, ID, spare change, cell phone and gun are all piled up over there. I smile at the clutter. It used to annoy me but now it's a pleasant sign of his being here with me and I don't mind it at all. I glance around and notice that despite this disarray, he's placed his clothes neatly over my silent butler and tucked his shoes underneath. The guy's trying I think. Maybe he's finally learning a little something in regards to being orderly from yours truly I muse, smiling to myself. 

I pull the bedding back and climb in, reaching for the TV remote with one hand as I pull the covers back up to my waist. I fish the remote off the other night stand and turn the TV on. Flipping through the channels, I settle back propped up on pillows against the headboard to watch CNN. 

After a few minutes, Mulder comes out of the bathroom, naked and toweling his hair dry. 

"CNN?" he asks, glancing at the TV as he scrubs over his head with the towel. 

"Yeah," I reply, letting my eyes travel over his long, lean body as he finishes toweling off. He places the towel over the baseboard on the bottom of the bed. Man, I really go for what this guy has to offer. No matter how tired I am he makes my cock jump every time I see him like this, casually naked in my presence.  
-END OF PART 3-

 

TITLE: Counterbalance  
(Part 4 of 5 parts)  
NAME: frogdoggie  
E-MAIL:   
CATEGORY: SRA 

RATING: NC-17. M/SK. This story contains explicit slash i.e. m/m sex. Seriously - the sex act in this one a bit more graphically descriptive. So, if you don't like that type of thing - STOP NOW! Forewarned is forearmed. Proceed with caution. 

SUMMARY: Scully is shot. How will this impact the tripartite relationship? The action here takes place immediately after "Weighing In". This story is part of the "Baton Rouge" series. Obviously you may want to read the series to understand this narrative. The "Baton Rouge" series can be found at: http://www.squidge.org/3wstop or my mirror site at: http://adult.dencity.com/frogdoggie 

FEEDBACK - YES PLEASE, AND THANK YOU SIR, CAN I HAVE ANOTHER? Comments, suggestions and healthy debate are always welcome. Flames? They only serve to warm my body and mind. 

TIMESPAN/SPOILER WARNING: Sixth Season and this is immediately after Tithonus in my timeline. So it would be safe to say any ep ever that appears before that episode as well as Tithonus, would constitute a spoiler warning. It's also going to be obvious that I've changed the series timeline to fit into the Baton Rouge universe. I am trying to catch up with Season Six events now, however. We're rolling towards getting the X-Files back. Oh - and still NO SR819 even if it never comes up before I end this series! So, I've still kind of reinvented the mytharc for my AU as well. Sorry if all that bothers you - feel free to go elsewhere if it does. I won't mind. 

KEYWORDS: story slash Skinner Mulder Scully NC-17 

DISCLAIMER: Please see Part 1. 

Mulder has the grace of an athlete even in repose. I'll never have that lithe leopard-like grace that he possesses. Oh I know I have a muscular build, a hard, conditioned body that gives me a certain attraction I guess. I've been told that before by women and Mulder as well. I guess if you were going to compare me to a particular animal it might be a bear. Mulder said lion or maybe it was a tiger once...but shit...nothing compares to his catlike grace and what it does to me. But, it's all in the eyes of the beholder I suppose...and right now, I behold the man I desire and it both pleases and excites me to want him and know he wants me as well. 

"You want to watch something else?" I ask as he moves up from the foot of the bed to stand on the side of the bed opposite me. He watches the TV for a moment and scratches his chin. 

"How about the early local news? We can catch the weather report. See what tomorrow's going to be like," he suggests looking back at me and smiling. 

"Sure," I reply, smiling as well. I flip the channel and place the remote on the bed between us. Mulder nods and lifts the covers, climbing in next to me. I reach over and turn the light off on my side of the bed. The room is bathed in only the light from the bathroom and TV. Mulder snuggles down and cuddles close under the covers. We settle in to watch the news together in companionable silence. 

The weather report comes on at last. The forecast for tomorrow is very favorable. Sunny and not too hot. Mulder makes a pleased noise in his throat. 

"I thought maybe we'd do something tomorrow," he mumbles from under the covers. "You know...just take a drive in the Jeep or go out to lunch...something." 

"Yeah, I'd be up for a drive," I reply, shutting off the TV. I toss the remote onto the night stand and move down under the covers to lie facing Mulder. "Lunch...whatever you want to do. Maybe...maybe club 219 later for dinner. We won't stay out too late." 

"I'd like that," he smiles, toying with the medallion on my neck. I look down at his hand where he fingers the cross inlaid in the metal. I reach and still his roving fingers, stroking them with my own. 

"You know, Mulder...I feel like I've been...been given new strength to go on now. No matter what happens...with Scully and you by my side I can face it," I whisper. 

He nods. 

"I feel that way too," he replies. "I...well you know how I feel about wanting you both with me...in my life I mean. It's going to give me the strength to fight on as well." 

We both stare at each other for a few seconds and then he moves in close and presses against me. I take him in my arms and we kiss passionately. I can taste mint flavored Crest toothpaste on his tongue and it reminds me of a fresh wind. A wind that's moving through my soul, cleansing it of all the darkness there and bringing in the light of a new day after it. 

We part and he smirks at me in the half light from the bathroom. 

"Not as tired as we thought, I guess?" he quips, rubbing his cock against mine. 

"Guess not. Besides...what was that remark Scully made about...showing me how much you both love me?" I reply, grinning wolfishly at him. I know he really likes my smile...especially when it has a little...biting promise behind it? Yeah, that would be accurate I think. 

"Oh yeah...I'd better take her up on that idea. If I don't she'll give me hell about it later," he chuckles, stroking my chest. 

I grow somber for a moment, thinking of Scully and how we almost lost her. God, I want her too I realize. I want her whole and healthy and alive and back with us again. Mulder studies my face and touches my cheek. 

"It's ok, Walter. She...she really did want us to be together tonight. If you're thinking that this isn't..." 

I shake my head. "No...I...I don't feel it's wrong to make love tonight. I know she'd want us to be together. I was just thinking about almost...well about almost losing her and how much I want her back and healthy again." 

Mulder nods. 

"God...yeah...I've...I...I know what you mean, Walter..." he falls silent, swallowing back the emotions coursing across his face. I touch his cheek. 

A lot of people think Mulder is weak or needy...overly emotional and self-centered. That he's...I don't know...psychologically fragile? It's a mistake to see him that way. Oh sure, he can be obsessive, compulsive and selfish. Shit...so what? Those qualities are just part of Mulder. If anyone thinks I'm not adult enough to see past them or recognize them as qualities that he doesn't exhibit at all times, what does that say about how they see me? That I'm a fool? So besotted by love that I'm unobservant or unrealistic? That I feel like the world has to revolve around Mulder or that he even thinks I should feel that way? That's a load of bullshit if I ever heard it. Cut me some slack. No, I know where Mulder is coming from and I have for years. I choose to indulge him sometimes and God knows...he indulges me as much as he rebels against me...even on the job. 

Look, the man wears his heart, his passions, on his sleeve. He has a passionate, sensitive nature that most men, myself included, aren't quick to reveal. I don't think that's a bad thing at all. For one thing - it allows him to be intuitive and that's a valuable asset in the work we do. So, it's a useful trait, being sensitive. It's a trait I'm working to improve in myself as a matter-of-fact. That's right, you heard me. It's a struggle too. 

What, you think I'm a passionate, sensitive man already? Oh yeah...right. I just hide it extremely well that's all? Sure...I do have a sensitive side - it's in here somewhere...buried really fucking deep. Oh, come on, get serious my friends. Something that no one sees might as well not be there. My reputation for taciturn stoicism is well-earned, ladies and gentlemen. I've had to maintain it to survive over the years. For better or worse I've become a tight-ass in private as well as in public whether I wanted to be or not. 

My more sensitive feelings were in the closet as deeply as my gender preference. Hey, look - my fucking marriage didn't just fail because of my sexual preferences alone. It also failed because I was so uptight and closed off I couldn't talk to Sharon about anything that was eating me up...eating us up...much less my homosexuality. 

So don't think otherwise - my passionate nature has been stultified for years. I suppressed it deliberately and now I have reason to regain it. Now, I want to be passionate with Mulder and Scully too. If I can't be passionate anywhere else I can at least be passionate with them...and to hell with the rest. Our love for each other will allow me to explore my own sensitivity again and I will have one place where I can be free and reclaim what I've been missing all these years. My hopes, my dreams...my wants and needs, and the fact that all of them are important again. It's a new lease on life, folks. A second chance. And you know what -if I wasn't a strong man making a new connection with his buried emotions, I couldn't even make these fucking statements. So I feel good about that idea too. 

Mulder's sensitivity doesn't make him any less strong inside than I am. He is strong...like iron sometimes. And we're similar in that he does try to rein in his feelings -especially around me because he thinks I appreciate that kind of...'strength'. That I admire his ability to control himself when it counts. I suppose in a way I do. I know at least that I've given that impression on occasion due to my past track record for having a stiff neck. But let's face it, unfortunately society does often expect you to 'be strong and take it like a man' - especially in our line of work. I can and do...and Mulder does too. 

But, deep down...I admire his passionate nature. His sensitivity and the times he's mercurial and impulsive are laudable qualities. Those qualities balance my stoicism and as I implied....draw me out to be more free with my emotions as well. I don't see it as a weakness. I see it as an asset and I'd rather he never lose the ability to feel things deeply. 

After all, look how long it's taken me to admit I can feel things as deeply as well. If I was more like Mulder...well...no...that isn't really possible anyway. Life marks each of us with our own experiences. No person is the same...it's what makes relationships interesting, exasperating on occasion, but interesting...and joyous too. It's what makes me love Mulder...and Scully also for her unique qualities including her loyalty, faith and compassion leavened with piercing intellect. Mulder and Scully's very individual natures are what makes me love them both. I wouldn't really want to criticize the very essence that makes me admire and love them. 

So, no...I don't see Mulder as some kind of weak, fragile partner. He's got hidden resources of steel. If he thinks by not talking about how frightened he was in New York will help us both to cope with our worry and fear, he'll keep his mouth shut. I'd do the same thing of course...for better or worse it's the way of the American male. But...I'm beginning to think that maybe it's not the good or the right way. Not anymore. 

"Babe..." I murmur, "come...come here," I add, seeking to comfort him. I want to let him know that it's ok if we both feel the pain at almost losing Scully. It's fine if we do -especially if we do it together. "I know...and it's ok. Really. I never want you to think you can't...can't tell me when you're hurting. You understand, Fox? It's all right. Please...let's...let's not hide this shit anymore, ok?" 

He nods and lets me pull him against me. I stroke his hair and he sighs, relaxing into my body again. His breathing evens out and so does mine. For a few moments there's nothing more important than holding each other and the sensation of our hearts beating practically in unison as we seek comfort in each other's warm embrace. 

After a time, I feel Mulder stir in my arms. He pulls back, and looks into my face. I can see in his eyes that he understands what I was trying to say. He whispers, "I love you," and then places his head on my chest again. I rest my hand on his back for a few more minutes, reveling in the feel of his skin under my fingers. 

Finally we start to touch and stroke each other. Our hands roam, caressing and arousing, teasing with the promise of what we both know we want to have happen next. We kiss hungrily, sliding our tongues together, tasting and sucking on each other's mouths. We only stop for a moment to kick the bedding down off our bodies. Mulder uses the break in the action to quickly retrieve the Astroglide from the night stand drawer as well, and then we lie back down together. We draw close and kiss deeply again. His hands splay open on my back. I run my hands over his ass and he moans into my mouth. 

Our caresses quicken. There's a sudden urgency to our exploration. I look in Mulder's eyes and I see the desire to lose himself totally in this experience with me. I know the same thoughts are mirrored in my eyes. I want him in me. I want to feel connected with him completely so I can lose myself in him as he loses himself in me. I want us to feel alive on this basic, primal level. I want us to celebrate our love so we can drive back the pain and fear we've been living through since Scully was shot. I can tell that Mulder wants all this too. 

We roll, wrestle, grind together and wrestle some more. Our legs slide over and under each other. Our cocks too. We end up with Mulder above me, cradled between my legs. We capture each other's eyes as our fingers entwine and our hips meet. Mulder raises up on his arms, holding my hands down in his as we rock together. I smile up at him and he grins wide. It's a beautiful sight to see him enjoying us so much. He releases my hands and sinks down into my arms. I hold him close and he kisses my neck as we slide against each other. 

In the heat of the moment we end up wrestling some more just for fun. I flip Mulder over and give his body my thorough attention as well, exploring him totally with my hands and mouth. He writhes below me, arching up at each touch and moaning when I work on that spot on the inside of his thigh next to his balls that I know he particularly likes. I tease him when I reach his cock, just barely brushing it with my lips. He laughs as I flick the head with my tongue. He's still giggling as I move back up and suck on his neck. He whispers a suggestion in my ear and I chuckle. Sure...why not, I think, and we shift on the bed into a 69 position. 

It's not something we've done before, sucking each other's cocks, but what the hell, it's worth a shot. We go at it with enthusiasm but it quickly becomes quite clear that neither one of us is going to be able to concentrate well enough to do it right. We end up laughing and sputtering. It cracks us up so badly we have to give up and alternate going down on each other instead. We stop short of bringing each other off and then end up face to face again, touching and caressing until we regain some control. When we're more calm we move in for another soul searing kiss. Mulder throws a long, lean leg over my hip and we press together, seeking total contact between our sweating, hot, hard sex. 

Finally we somehow end up spooned together, Mulder in back of me and hugging me tight. He rocks against me, his cock nudging between my ass cheeks. 

"I want you, babe," I murmur as he presses close, his breath playing harshly on my neck. I feel him nod and he releases me briefly. I hear him fumbling with the bottle of Astroglide. A moment later, two warm, slick fingers press against my anus. I pull my knees up tighter. I moan softly as Mulder works his fingers up my ass, spreading me deftly for penetration. 

"Oh yeah...that...that's it," I hiss through teeth clenched in pleasure. He pumps his fingers in and out and we rock together enjoying the feeling. He adds a third finger to the other two and repeats the process. Oh God. I love having him do this for me. He's got finger fucking down to a science. He works me expertly for a few more seconds and then whispers in my ear. 

"I'm gonna try four," he warns in a low, intense voice. I hear him taking up the bottle of Astroglide and then a slick, warm stream of more lube flows down his hand and in between my ass cheeks. 

I nod and take a breath as the pressure against my anus increases. I relax and exhale, feeling the fullness of that fourth finger entering me. He pushes forward steadily, putting all four fingers in really deep. 

"Oh God," I whisper as he stills his hand against me and lets me get used to the sensation. 

"Ok?" he asks quietly, kissing my neck. 

"It feels so good," I reply. He smiles against me and then kisses my neck some more. He brings his free hand around and rubs my nipples a little. Finally he moves his free hand down between my legs and massages my balls and the underside of my straining cock. He pushes his four fingers into my ass until all that stops his hand from going further is the base of his thumb. Christ...it's....it's phenomenal. 

"You really like this full feeling, don't you?" he asks, nuzzling my ear. 

"Yeah...it's...damn....it's the best, babe," I mumble, arching back into his hand and clenching my inner muscles around his fingers. God, it is good too. Even more exquisite as he flexes his fingers gently inside me. Waves of pleasure pulse from my ass to my cock and I grunt and rock back and forth where both his hands are touching me. 

"You'd like something bigger than my cock in here wouldn't you? Something really big in deep, right?" he whispers, licking at my neck. 

"God, yeah," I sigh, not even bothering to deny it. 

Sure, I'll admit it. This idea has been a fantasy since we've been together, I've just never expressed it until this moment. Hey, I was embarrassed at first to admit I wanted it up the ass, all right? I guess I was just as embarrassed to admit that I wanted to be penetrated with something large. The idea of Mulder doing that for me and then jerking me off is such a turn-on it makes me want to explode. Trust Mulder to know what I'd like, though. I shouldn't have worried about it. He's enough of a hedonist to pick up on my fantasy and get a kick out of it anyway. 

He nods. 

"I thought so. I've thought you might like that for a while now. We...we need to work up to that though. It takes...a little more preparation," he replies in a low husky voice. "We'll get there eventually though...count on it," he adds and I feel my cock twitch with the promise of those purred words. 

"Just thinking about it makes me hot," I rumble back. He chuckles into my ear. 

"Yeah me too," he assures me. "I want to pick up a couple of things before we give it a try though. Like...a couple of different sized 'toys' to use," he suggests seductively. 

"Oh yeah...I like that idea," I reply, moving back against him. "Jesus. I can't get over how good your fingers feel," I comment, my voice rough with arousal. I'm really getting off on having his strong fingers up my ass and on my balls. 

"I'm glad," he whispers. "You want me to move them some more?" he asks, quietly. 

"Yeah...that...that felt fantastic." 

"All right," he replies and I can hear the smile in his voice as he kisses the back of my neck again. 

He moves the fingers in my ass back slightly and then forward again, repeating the motion a few times with a slow pumping motion. He continues to toy with my balls, rolling them around in their sac. I groan, rocking back and forth again in pleasure as he plunges the fingers up my ass in deep and rests them inside again. Finally I'm more than ready for him to fuck me and as always I come straight to the point. 

"Oh man...give me your cock," I groan as he nuzzles my neck. He kisses me and gently removes his fingers. His warmth is gone for a moment as he retrieves the bath towel from the end of the bed. He wipes his hands and tosses it back. 

"Ok, lover. I'm gonna pull you into my lap. Sit up," he prompts. Oh man, he read my mind. I nod and move with him as he levers up and sits back against the headboard. I get up on my knees and back up, squatting over his lap. He steadies his erect cock, and I glance around. He's already slicked himself up at some point. His cock glistens, ready for me. I position myself over it and then place my hand on his length as well. 

"Take my hips," I suggest. He does and I guide the head of his cock to my anus. I'm loose and lubed enough that I hardly have to exert at all as I push down. I feel Mulder's cock slide right in. With a short stab of his hips, the head of his hard-on moves easily past my sphincter. I push downwards steadily and he arches up slightly until I'm sitting in his lap and flush with his cum heavy balls. 

"Oh yeah," Mulder sighs, pulling me into his arms. He kisses along my spine. 

"You know it," I reply, savoring our connection. 

Mulder brings his hands around and toys with my nipples, pinching and rolling them in his fingers. He strokes over my chest and down my stomach. It's a little awkward for him to grip my cock but he fondles it, wrapping a couple of fingers around. He slowly starts to stroke me. 

"Jesus, Walter. Can this thing get any bigger? It's fucking incredible," he laughs, trying to glance around at my hard-on. He pulls up and then rubs his fingers around the glans. 

"Can yours?" I chuckle, rocking against him. His cock does feel wonderful. It feels like it's really filling me even after the four finger prep job. 

He laughs again and finally moves his hands so that they rest on my hips. 

"You ready?" he whispers. 

"Hell, yeah," I hiss. I'm more than ready to ride here. 

He moves me up, and I lever up, and then back down. We start to rock together, establishing a rhythm quickly between his thrusting hips and my ass pumping against him. 

"Oh...fuck," I grunt as he picks up the pace almost immediately. I can feel his slick cock pulling partly out and then plunging into my ass over and over. 

"Uhhh," Mulder moans. He spreads his legs slightly and digs in with his heels in order to get leverage. He's strong. I'm not doing all the work with my legs. He's pulling me up and plunging me back down on his cock as much as I'm using my legs to rise and sink down onto it. 

As he really starts to rock and thrust harder, heading for home, I take my cock and start to fist myself. I rest my free hand on his knee for balance and really jerk my cock. There's still some Astroglide on my balls so I gather that up on my fingers and use the slick to pull with a rapid, tugging motion. 

"Oh yeah...that's...that's it...that's the way...oh Christ...oh...fuck...fucking good...just...just...almost...almost...oh fuck...I mumble, urging us both on out loud before I realize I am. My head tilts back practically without my realizing it as well. My neck and facial muscles tighten as I feel Mulder straining behind me to hit my prostate. I yank up on my erection and that's it for me. I come with a hoarse shout just as he hits the mark inside, helping me to crash over the edge. My cock jerks in my hands, shooting cum in milky spurts. 

"OHGOD!" I cry out, arching back hard, my left hand gripping Mulder's knee like a vice. My head falls against Mulder's cheek and his hands convulse, clenching my hips to support me. Mulder bows up below me and then he comes too, rocking his hips fast, his groaning loud in my ear. Both of us thrash against each other briefly, moaning and then our movements slow, and finally still, as we ride out the last of our orgasms.  
-END OF PART 4-

 

TITLE: Counterbalance  
(Part 5 of 5 parts)  
NAME: frogdoggie  
E-MAIL:   
CATEGORY: SRA 

RATING: NC-17. M/SK. This story contains explicit slash i.e. m/m sex. Seriously - the sex act in this one a bit more graphically descriptive. So, if you don't like that type of thing - STOP NOW! Forewarned is forearmed. Proceed with caution. 

SUMMARY: Scully is shot. How will this impact the tripartite relationship? The action here takes place immediately after "Weighing In". This story is part of the "Baton Rouge" series. Obviously you may want to read the series to understand this narrative. The "Baton Rouge" series can be found at: http://www.squidge.org/3wstop or my mirror site at: http://adult.dencity.com/frogdoggie 

FEEDBACK - YES PLEASE, AND THANK YOU SIR, CAN I HAVE ANOTHER? Comments, suggestions and healthy debate are always welcome. Flames? They only serve to warm my body and mind. 

TIMESPAN/SPOILER WARNING: Sixth Season and this is immediately after Tithonus in my timeline. So it would be safe to say any ep ever that appears before that episode as well as Tithonus, would constitute a spoiler warning. It's also going to be obvious that I've changed the series timeline to fit into the Baton Rouge universe. I am trying to catch up with Season Six events now, however. We're rolling towards getting the X-Files back. Oh - and still NO SR819 even if it never comes up before I end this series! So, I've still kind of reinvented the mytharc for my AU as well. Sorry if all that bothers you - feel free to go elsewhere if it does. I won't mind. 

KEYWORDS: story slash Skinner Mulder Scully NC-17 

DISCLAIMER: Please see Part 1. 

At the end, I sag against him and he slides his hands up under my arms and around my chest to support my weight as I gasp. I bring my hands up and stroke his forearms. 

"Jesus that was good," I huff. Mulder laughs and sputters below me as he strokes my nipples. 

"God, yeah! But...uh...as much as I like holding you..." he struggles to speak. I choke a laugh. He probably can't breathe. 

"Sure, hang on, babe," I nod. I sit up and he grabs the base of his limp cock as I shift. I lever up and spread my ass cheeks a little with my hands. Mulder slides slowly out of me. When his dick pops free, Astroglide and semen ooze out after it. I try to tighten my muscles to stop the flow as I move away from Mulder's lap. 

"It's ok," he assures me. "I'll get a wet cloth. 

I nod, lie down on my back and bend my knees up. Both of us are breathing hard as Mulder gets off the bed and heads into the master bathroom. He comes back with a wet washcloth and turns on the night stand light on his side of the bed before he climbs in next to me. 

"Here we go," he smiles, positioning himself between my legs. I notice he's already freshened up so he can give me his complete attention. 

"Sorry," I mumble, a little embarrassed. 

"Hey, no problem. It comes with the territory," he replies, swabbing between my legs. He wipes and then examines me carefully for tearing. 

"It feels fine," I venture to reassure him. "I...well...I just seem to be..." I let my voice trail off, still disconcerted that I'm dripping all over the fucking place here. 

He probes with gentle fingers for a few more seconds. When he looks up at me again he confirms all's well by smiling and patting my knee. 

"I had you opened up wider," he comments further. "Uh...if we're going to go that way this kind of thing will happen," he explains, gesturing towards my ass. "Just make sure you keep up the Kegels and maybe...well...maybe we should mention what uh...direction we're taking this in to the doctor. If he advises against it..." he lets his voice trail off and shrugs his shoulders. 

I know he'd never want to hurt me. He's always careful, even down to keeping his nails trimmed close and filed so the edges are very blunt. So, if stretching me too much internally is going to injure me, we won't be taking the risk. I can respect that idea. I don't want him to worry about hurting me either. I also don't want to risk my own health just for the sake of sexual experimentation. 

"Yeah, you're right. I've got that physical scheduled in two weeks anyway. I'll ask him," I smile up at him. 

"We'll ask him," he smiles back, swabbing between my ass cheeks. 

He takes the towel he was using earlier from the bottom of the bed again and then uses it to gently dry me off. 

"Jesus, maybe I should get some 'Johnson and Johnson's Baby Powder', he quips, rocking back to look at his handiwork. 

"Fuck you, asshole," I reply, laughing in spite of my discomfiture. "Listen, don't think I don't appreciate it...but I think I'll go rinse off," I add, glancing down between my legs. I really should. I'm a mess. Mulder must have poured the whole damn bottle of Astroglide up my ass as a precaution. Well, I should be thankful I guess. It undoubtedly did make that fourth finger and half his hand a lot more easy to take. 

Mulder nods. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Uh...I'll change the sheets while you're in there too." 

I nod and carefully slide over and off the bed. My thighs nearly stick together as I stand up and stride towards the bathroom. 

When I return after having used the toilet and then showered and dried off, Mulder has the bed made up passably well. He's lying under the covers, waiting for me, the night stand light off once again. 

"Everything ok?" he asks, carefully watching my progress in the light from the bathroom. I saunter over and climb in on my side of the bed. I'm not too sore at all considering the reaming he gave me. 

"Yeah, I'm doing all right," I smile at him, rolling onto my side and moving close. He shifts to face me and I touch his jaw, running my finger along his beard stubble. "Very all right," I murmur. I move forward and kiss him gently. He opens his mouth and we taste each other tenderly for a few minutes before breaking apart. 

He lays flat and I place my head on his chest. 

"You know what?" I mumble as he strokes my shoulder. 

"What?" he replies, suppressing a yawn. 

"Don't take this wrong but...I can hardly wait to be with Scully again," I reply, smiling into his chest hair. 

His arm descends and he smacks my ass. 

"You prick. I should be as jealous as hell," he laughs. 

"But you're not because you're thinking the same damn thing," I reply, laughing. 

"Exactly," he nods, stroking where he delivered the blow. 

"Yeah, you know...I used to think that what Scully and I did together...I mean in bed....was somehow...less...I don't know...intense?" I begin, musing. 

"You mentioned that at Judge's Point. You thought...well you were under the impression that when we're together it was a more profound experience," he replies softly. 

"I don't believe that now," I reply. "I know it's different...that's for sure...but...well..." 

"Both experiences are fulfilling?" 

"Oh yeah, in different ways but...Jesus both are good." 

Mulder nods against me. 

"Well, you'll probably have time to test the validity of your theory with Scully," he comments, running his hand slowly over the nape of my neck. 

"Yeah, but actually...I don't think it matters. I...I'm overanalyzing it all when it comes right down to it. What Scully and I have...it's special too. I know that now. I want to make sure I let her know that's the case too," I reply, stifling a yawn. 

Mulder hugs me and kisses the top of my head. 

"I'm glad, big guy. And...I think she'll understand." 

"I hope so. Because man, I've done her an injustice. I really want to make amends," I reply yawning wide. 

"I think you'll find she's more than willing to listen...and...don't worry about it, ok? Really...she's an adult. And she's had plenty of practice dealing with...well dealing with men's bullshit...at least this man's bullshit," he adds, pointing towards his chest and chuckling 

"Good point," I rumble a laugh that also ends on a yawn. 

"You'd better go to sleep, big guy. You're whacked." 

"No shit," I nod. 

"I'll see you in the morning," he replies, patting me on the shoulder. "Night." 

"Sweet dreams, babe," I reply. 

I roll over onto my opposite side and Mulder cuddles up again, draping his arm over me. He holds me close and it's marvelous to fall asleep to the sounds of his regular breathing and the touch of his hand where it rests across my stomach. 

xXx 

Monday, July 26, 1999. 10 AM. NYU Medical Center. 

Well I'm standing outside here watching Peyton Ritter seeking absolution from the woman he almost killed. It looks to me like Scully's actually going to forgive the bastard. Well...that's Scully. She's compassionate. I'd just as soon see him lying in there than her. 

Ritter leaves her side and walks away, coming out the door to face me at last. Our eyes meet. 

"You're a lucky man," I tell him flatly. Yeah, he's lucky I don't wring his fucking neck. 

He can't say anything to me but his eyes convey guilt and what I hope is remorse. I nod curtly, not letting him think I give a shit what he feels and he walks away. I forget about him immediately and open the door to Scully's room. 

"Hey," I smile warmly, crossing to the bed. 

"Mulder," she replies, smiling. No more tubes. No more pale complexion. She looks fantastic. I take her hand and hold it gently in mine. She squeezes my hand and her strength is almost back to normal too. 

"Whoa, wanna arm wrestle there, Batwoman," I tease. 

"I just might take you up on...something like that," she replies suggestively. 

I laugh. 

"Oh lady...you don't know how soon I hope that's true," I reply, giving her hand a squeeze back. I release her hand and then pull the chair that's placed near the bed over a bit closer. I sit down. "I talked to your doctor. He says you're doing great...so Maggie's taking you home this afternoon?" 

"Right. I feel fine, really. I even feel idiotic lying here...but you know how it is - even after I'm released I'll be riding to the exit door in a wheelchair." 

"I hear you," I commiserate. 

"But I'm good. Tired and sore but otherwise I'm considering myself very lucky," she replies seriously. 

"We're all lucky," I reply sincerely. "Oh...and speaking of all...Walter sends his regards. He...he told me to tell you he'll call you when you get back." 

She smiles. "Tell him that would be wonderful. I...I really missed him." 

"Yeah, the big guy missed you too," I reply. 

She nods. "So, did Walter give you information on Kersh? What happened with OPR?" she asks, curious. 

"He told me ahead of time but it was common knowledge later anyway. Kersh received an official reprimand for mishandling your assignment. Evidently there were some irregularities where Peyton Ritter and that case were concerned. I guess if I was optimistic and charitable I'd say they're blaming his being a skeptic over an X-File on getting you shot. But gee...that couldn't possibly be acknowledged as the real reason now could it? Well...whatever. What it amounts to is they think Ritter was prone to grandstanding and allowed you to go in without back-up and Kersh should have researched him better, known that, and prepped you on it." 

She sighs. 

"I went to Fellig's on my own...without Ritter's knowledge after you called me," she replies. 

I raise an eyebrow at her. 

"Scully...he fucking shot you," I reply incredulously. 

She shuts her eyes and I can tell she's gearing up for a good, solid Mulder/Scully debate fest here. 

I chuckle. She opens her eyes and arches her eyebrows. 

"Look...forget it...I don't want to argue ok? Can we just concede that Kersh should have used better judgment than to assign you to that grandstanding 'Elliot Ness' wannabe?" 

"Well he was an unctuous prick," she concedes, suppressing a smile. 

"I rest my case," I state with an exaggerated flourish of my hand. 

She laughs and then sends the subject on a slightly different tangent. 

"So, any repercussions from your coming down here without authorization?" she asks. 

"I got my hand slapped. Three days suspension without pay. No big deal," I reply shrugging. Hell, I could have cared less. Nothing would have stopped me from coming to her side anyway. 

She shakes her head in seeming exasperation, but she knows why I did it. I can tell she knows and she appreciates it as well by the tiny smile on her face. 

"Walter thinks Kersh is capable of making further mistakes. He thinks eventually he's going to make a mistake that gets us the X-Files back," I add quietly. She slips her hand back into mine and strokes my fingers. 

"I hope so, Mulder...and I hope it doesn't...it doesn't cost one of us too much," she murmurs looking down at our entwined fingers. 

"I won't let that happen again...ever. Neither will Walter," I reply with vehemence. 

Her head snaps up, and she captures my intense gaze, the defiance in her eyes meeting and matching mine. 

"Neither will I," she affirms with equal intensity. "Neither will I."

-THE END - FOR NOW-

 

* * *

 

TITLE: Triple Counterpoint  
NAME: frogdoggie  
E-MAIL:   
CATEGORY: SRA  
RATING: NC-17. M/SK, SK/SC, M/SC, M/SK/SC. This story contains very explicit slash i.e. m/m sex as well as explicit het sex. So, if you don't like that type of thing -STOP NOW! Forewarned is forearmed. Proceed with caution.  
SUMMARY: Mulder, Scully and Skinner come to terms with their tripartite relationship at last. Will the relationship survive? The action here takes place approximately 8 weeks after "Counterbalance". Obviously you may want to read the series to understand this narrative. "The Baton Rouge Series" can be found at: http://www.squidge.org/3wstop  or my mirror site at: http://adult.dencity.com/frogdoggie   
FEEDBACK - YES PLEASE, AND THANK YOU SIR, CAN I HAVE ANOTHER? Comments, suggestions and healthy debate are always welcome. Flames? They only serve to warm my body and mind.  
TIMESPAN/SPOILER WARNING: Sixth Season and this is immediately before Two Fathers/One Son in my timeline. So it would be safe to say that all of Season six up to that point would constitute a spoiler warning. It's also going to be obvious that I've changed the series timeline to fit into the "Baton Rouge" universe. I am trying to catch up with Season Six events now, however. Mulder and Scully will get the X-Files back -eventually as we know. Oh - and still NO SR819 even though by this point it ain't gonna appear in the timeline! ROFL. So, I've still kind of reinvented the mytharc for my AU as well. Sorry if all that bothers you -feel free to go elsewhere if it does. I won't mind.  
KEYWORDS: story slash Skinner Mulder Scully NC-17  
DISCLAIMER: Fox Mulder, Walter Skinner, Dana Scully and all other X-Files characters belong to Chris Carter, Ten-Thirteen Productions and 20th Century FOX Broadcasting. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made from their use.

Completed November 1999.

*Author's notes here and at the end:

For every Alpha there is an Omega. For every beginning, an end. So...yes...this is the last story in "The Baton Rouge Series" -really. It's been a great ride but the ride's over, readers. Time to hit the exit turnstile and head back out to the midway.

Back when I wrote the first story, "Baton Rouge" itself, I wasn't really intending to make it part of a series. However, the wonderful, complimentary feedback and constructive criticism I got from readers really fueled this entire production over the many months I've been writing it. So, I can only say that truly, it's been a labor of love brought on by an appreciative reading public. I want to thank everyone who has been so supportive of "Baton Rouge". You've been the best, and it's been a pleasure to give you my best.

I should also say a few words about this story in particular. I have made a conscious decision to write this story from Mulder's and Skinner's POVs. The first story in the series, "Baton Rouge", was written specifically about Mulder and Skinner and I felt strongly that this last story should be in their voices. As a result, Scully's part will be conveyed through her dialogue and not her inner thoughts, as well as the way the men see her. I hope this will still give her a strong presence in the action. It was not my intent to slight her or make her less important for any reason. So, I hope this writer's prerogative won't displease too many of you. If it does, c'est la vie. As the old saying goes - you can't please all of the people...well I guess you get the message.

Lastly...I'd like to dedicate this final "Baton Rouge" story to several people. These individuals through their support, interesting conversation, compassion, common sense and love have made me a better man...and made my life a joy. So, I offer my appreciation to my wife June, my cybersister -Crash, cyberbrother - Mik, my friend, the beta goddess -Susan, the Slash House that frog built, out Seattle way, long may your banners wave - RJ, their fearless leader, Peach, Tony, Lucy, Bev, Julie, Debra, Elizabeth, Donna, Monica and Regina...and last but not least...God bless him, my late brother - Robert. Without knowing Robert, who died of AIDS in 1995, and his partner who survives him, I would never have been able to depict a loving marriage between two men. Robert was a true X-Phile. I miss him but I know he's near...and I know I'll see him again.

Now...on with the story...

Bests, frogdoggie aka Jay Fox  


* * *

Triple Counterpoint  
by frogdoggie

Triple Counterpoint: three-part musical counterpoint so written that any part may be transposed above or below any other.  
-Merriam Webster's Collegiate Dictionary

Monday, August 2, 1999. 3 PM. Outside an abandoned Class B Dog Kennel. Near Simsbury, Connecticut.

"Agent Mulder...are you sure about this?" SAC Harris from the Hartford Bureau office asks, his brow furrowing.

"I'm sure. He's in there. They're all in there. Deploy your men. Just...just don't uh...spook him, and wait for my signal," I advise, wiping rain out of my eyes.

Harris gives me a terse twitch of his lips which might almost be a smile of approval.

"All right, you're the man," he replies briskly. He turns away to gather his troops.

"I'm the man all right...yeah...the man with the plan," I mumble, peering through the rain towards the buildings ahead of us. It's been drizzling all day but now as the afternoon shadows grow longer, the rain's picking up, turning the dirt road to mud and making us wet and uncomfortable as well as nervous.

Damn Kersh and this VCS assignment. I bet he's not sitting in the bushes outside a Class B Dog dealership in rural Connecticut getting soaked to the skin. No...right about now he's probably surfing the Internet for pics of naked men. I glance at my watch. Well...maybe it's a little early for it. But later, yeah, later he'll be pulling his pud in front of the monitor for sure.

Yeah...well...if he didn't put me out here this asshole perp would still be on the loose kidnapping young women. He'd still be caging them like puppy mill puppies, keeping his harem until he got tired of them. He'd still be raping them, torturing them and then one by one, dumping their bodies in Humane Society dumpsters all over the state of Connecticut. No, James Dooley would still be playing his sick games with 16 year old prom queens that his notes on the bodies call bitches, and he wouldn't have the FBI closing in on him if it wasn't for good old Spooky Mulder, 'super-profiler'.

Yeah, Mulder's all right when the local office needs the Monster Boy to hook some pervert and get him off the street. Otherwise...he's a fucking faggot looney-tune. Ah, screw it. Whatever. Ignore me. I get this way when I'm on a VCS case. If I'm not morose and bitter, I'm morose and vomiting.

Ah...forget it. Right now I have to buckle down so we get our...man. Man? I do use that term loosely, however. This guy's an animal - not even on the same par as the dogs he used to breed at this rotten class B dog farm. I'd never regret coming out here to stop what he's doing, though. No matter how much I carp about it.

I pull my collar up around my ears against the rain and check my weapon. Harris comes back over.

"You ready?" he asks, his voice tense.

"Yeah. I'll go in and pretend I'm some idiot that thinks I can still buy a puppy from this bozo. Once I've got his confidence...well just wait for my signal," I reply, adjusting my trench coat so the gun is well concealed and dry.

Harris nods. I stand up and head off towards the old farmhouse where I can plainly see James Dooley's silhouette when he turns on the light in his kitchen.

xXx

Monday, August 2, 1999. 4 PM. Margaret Scully's house. Maryland.

"Dana Scully."

"Hi...how are you feeling?"

"Walter! It's...it's so good to hear your voice.

"It's good to hear your voice too...ah hell, Scully. It's fantastic to hear your voice."

"I missed you...big man."

"Oh, woman...I...I missed you too. And look...I'm really sorry I didn't get to call you sooner. I had to go down to Atlanta..."

"Walter...it's ok. Mulder told me you had to, as he described it, 'kick some ass' in Atlanta..."

"Well still...look...how are you doing?"

"Actually...I feel good. I'm kind of amazing myself, I guess. The recovery's going well."

"Seriously? This isn't one of those 'I'm fine' speeches is it?"

"Hey..."

"Hey, yourself...you know what I mean."

"All right, yes. But really...I feel a lot better than I thought I would."

"Dana?"

"Yes?"

"I can't tell you how good that makes me feel."

"Well...I...I can tell it does, Walter. So...uh...what's up? Have you heard from the third wheel?"

"No, have you?"

"No."

"Christ...I can't believe Kersh threw him to the wolves out in Connecticut so soon after...after your being shot. That VCS case..."

"It's a bad one isn't it?"

"Yeah...it's no picnic. But...Mulder's the man for the job, so..."

"Right, I know, Walter. But...God. I hate when he has to go on those things..."

"I used to hate loaning him out for them, believe me. But...he'll handle it...he has to handle it."

"I know, Walter. I guess none of us liked it."

"No...but handling it...handling all the shitcan cases...it comes with the territory."

"Oh...I got that point here recently."

"God damn...I'm sorry...that didn't...didn't come across right."

"No...it's ok. I...I wasn't thinking of you. I was thinking of Kersh and how he probably didn't care that he was...well...never mind. I...I know what you meant. Sometimes we all have to handle it, don't we?"

"Exactly."

"So...uh...what's up with you, Batman?"

"Same old, same old. But...actually...I do have something I wanted to ask you."

"Fire away, by all means."

"Well...uh...we haven't had a lot of quality time together lately. I...things just haven't worked out that way and...and I'd like to remedy that situation."

"Go on..."

"I have a lot of time saved up...vacation time...and I thought...Dennis and Phil are going to Europe around September 14. I've asked them if I...I mean if we...could use Dragon's Roost for a few days. That is if you're interested in going up there with me. It's close to the end of the eight week recovery and...well if you're not interested though, or didn't feel like it I'd..."

"Walter?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd love to go up to Crossroads with you. Let's see how the rest of my recovery goes. But...if I feel as good in eight weeks as I do now, I'd say we'll be going to Maine for sure."

"Excellent. All...all right, that's great."

"I really liked it up there. It'll be fun. Walter...it's really nice of you to suggest it."

"Thanks, uh....God, you know...this is great."

"Why, Walter...do I detect some eagerness here?"

"Hey...come on...I know what I sound like. I sound like a fuckin' sixteen year old asking his best girl out on a date..."

"I know...and it's so sweet..."

"Woman...you're embarrassing the hell out of me."

"And you love it."

"Yeah, I do."

"Walter, seriously. I'm really looking forward to spending time with you."

"Thanks, Dana. I...this means a lot to me."

"It means a lot to me...oh...hang on a second, Walter..."

"Sure."

"Damn. Listen. I have to go. I've got a physical therapy appointment and my mother's champing at the bit to drive me over to the hospital."

"No problem. Take care, Dana. I'll talk to you again."

"Walter...if you hear from Mulder..."

"I'm sure he'll contact us both when he can."

"I know he'll try."

"He will...try not to worry about it."

"He's a big boy?"

"Exactly...and Dana?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Walter. Take care."

xXx

Monday, August 2, 1999. 10 PM. A Holiday Inn. Simsbury, Connecticut.

"Hello, Mom? Can you hear me? Yes...this is Fox...yes," I shout into the cell phone. The rainstorm from this afternoon has turned into a late summer thunder and lightning storm. The thunder drowns out my words.

"Fox, where are you?" my mother answers.

"I'm in Simsbury, near Hartford..."

"Oh, Fox...I saw the news tonight...are you all right?"

I look down at my legs at the bruises and scratches that criss-cross my thighs. Yeah, I would have been a lot better if I hadn't fallen over that end table in Dooley's living room. Still I guess I should be glad the guy was a coward and chose to run instead of going for one of the guns he had stashed in the house. Or maybe it was just because there wasn't a gun closeby - except for the ones Harris and his men and myself had trained on him by that point. Yeah, our waving 'Mr. Smith and Wesson' might have had something to do with the fact that he ran like hell. Even with tripping over that battered table, I had him on his stomach and cuffed before he could do any other damage.

"Sure, Mom...I'm fine," I reply, taking a seat on the bed. Relatively. The minor bodily injuries are one thing...mentally...well let's not even go there.

"Oh, Fox...all those young women..." she whispers into the phone.

"I know," I reply, holding the phone cupped to my ear.

Three of the women were naked and chained up like dogs in kennel runs in an old barn. He'd gagged them all with duct tape so they'd be quiet. It was so far out in the country that any noise they made probably wouldn't have been heard...but then some idiot like me might have come up there thinking they could still buy a puppy for their kids. The guy was a cautious son of a bitch, I'll give him that.

The fourth woman was in his bedroom, naked, and chained to the bed. She...that's the one Mr. Dooley had become tired of, I guess. She'd been tortured, raped, and then strangled. The coroner said she'd been dead less than an hour before we...if only...oh fuck it. This job is made up of too many 'if onlys'.

"Fox...I...am proud of you, son," my mother's voice wavers into my ear.

I almost drop the cell phone. Christ. My mother...my...she hardly ever..."

"Fox?"

"Uh...thanks, Mom...I...I tried...I wish we'd gotten there a little sooner," I reply quietly.

"You saved three women...and God knows how many more, son. I don't think you should feel guilty about that," she states firmly.

I feel like checking my speed dial to make sure I didn't re-program the number somehow. Jesus...maybe this is a Teena clone instead of the real Teena Mulder. But if she's in this good a mood, this...laudatory...the original reason for my call may have some hope.

"Mom...that means a lot right now," I reply sincerely. "A lot."

"Now...you really aren't hurt are you?" she asks again.

"No...really...I'm fine," I reply, smiling a little as I think of how quickly Scully's patent answer springs to my lips. "Uh...I just called to say hello since I was in the area and to see...are you going to be home tomorrow, Mom?"

"Why, son?" she asks. Now, that sounds more like the old Teena. Her voice is tinged with suspicion. 'Why would Fox want to see me?' Yeah, well, Mom, maybe I want to see you because you're my mother and I need desperately to talk to you.

"Well...I thought I'd drop in and...you know...visit," I reply, wincing a little at the halting words.

"Visit? Well..."

"Mom, I really need to talk. I want to let you know...I've...I've found someone, Mom. Someone special and..."

"Fox..."

"I know uh...that we've talked about my sexual preferences before and..."

"Fox?"

"Yes?"

"Fox. I'm not going to be at home tomorrow. I have to see the lawyers..."

"Oh. All day?"

"I have a doctor's appointment as well...just a check-up but..."

"Even tomorrow evening?"

"Fox...I don't feel up to discussing this with you right now...you know my feelings regarding your...choices in that area..."

"Mom..."

"Please, Fox...it's late, and I have to get my rest. The lawyer's appointment is very early..."

I close my eyes and sigh. Yeah...that's my mom all right. Fuckin' A as Walter would say. I should have known better. But even as I think that, I just have to try one more time.

"Mom...I'm in love..."

"Fox, I have to go. I love you, son...I just...not right now," she whispers. I hear some fumbling on the other end of the line and the connection goes dead. For a moment I just sit staring into space, the cell phone to my ear. Finally, I pull the cell phone away and flip it off, tossing it onto the bed with an air of resignation.

I straighten my shoulders and reach over onto the night stand into the pile of pocket change I placed there earlier. I choose a shiny quarter and finger it thoughtfully. Ok. Heads or tails. Tails, I think. I toss the coin up and let it fall to the floor. Tails it is I see. I smile a little. I don't think...I don't think I ever told him he's tails, I chuckle, reaching for the cell phone again.

I punch in Walter's number and wait as it rings. Two rings and he answers without even waiting for me to say it's me.

"Mulder? Babe? I talked to VCS...Richards told me...then I saw the news tonight. Are you all right?" he fires rapidly, the concern in his voice palpable.

"Yeah, I am now," I smile and shift back against the headboard to fill the first of my partners in on the day's events.

xXx

August 13, 1999

Dear Mom,

I'm writing you this letter in the hopes that you'll be better able to understand what I've been trying to tell you if you read it rather than hear me say it. So far my talking to you either in person or over the phone hasn't quite gotten my point across I guess. I mean, neither of those approaches seems to have worked so far since you've hung up on me or changed the subject when we're together. So maybe seeing is believing will prove to be the solution to my getting my point across. I'll just take the direct approach here and hope for the best.

Mom, I'm in love with another man. Sorry to be so blunt about it but those are just the plain facts. Now I know what you've said before regarding my trying to reveal my preferences for men. When I was younger it was always - "Oh, Fox, that's just a phase - you'll grow out of it". Later, it was "Well for God's sake don't tell your father." Finally, after Dad died it became "Fox, your father would be so disappointed in you." Well...Mom, my question to you is -are you so disappointed in me too that you can't listen when I tell you I'm as happy as I've been in years? You don't want to hear that my love for this man and his love for me has brought me a measure of peace again?

Oh yeah, I know what you're thinking. But Fox - you've had girlfriends. So...ok...I like women as well. In fact....I've got an equally wonderful woman in my life at the moment too. That's right, a man and a woman. The term for liking women and men is bisexual, Mom. Yes, your son swings both ways and you know what...it's just a fact of life. It's normal as far as I'm concerned and hey, I'm a psychologist so I should know, right?

I'm sorry, I don't mean to be flippant. The only thing I'm asking for is understanding. Mom, I do love you. I...well you've told me you love me too. So, I'm hoping our love will bring understanding and...maybe respect regarding my life choice. I don't want it to come between us as so many other issues have become between us in the past.

I have two fantastic people in my life right now. Mom, both of them make me feel...they just make me feel so...alive. I haven't felt...whole and so good for so long that...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fuck it. How the hell can I even hope she'll understand? Teena Mulder? 'The Queen of Denial'? Yeah, right. Give it up, Fox. Your mom's not going to want to hear it. She'll block it out. She's blocked out so much over the years. For Teena blocking out the unpleasant memories is what's important. Oh she has some memories. Memories of Samantha and me when we were kids...before the 'incident'. The memories of what we had before Sam was gone are sometimes all there is between Mom and me. But, Teena actively suppresses her memories. It's like a reflex for her now. "Oh, Fox, I don't remember those things," has become her catch-phrase - even before the stroke those were her watchwords. She doesn't remember so much...and I remember it all...at least...at least I hope I do.

xXx

Saturday, August 14, 1999. 9 PM. Viva Towers. Crystal City, VA.

"Babe, what's wrong? You've been quiet all evening," Walter asks as I sip my coffee and stare at the early news on TV. The images flicker across my hands. The dancing illumination is the only light in the room right now.

Walter and I are sitting on the couch in the living room of what I do like to think of as our apartment now even though I haven't moved in here. Walter's holding me against him and absentmindedly stroking my arm in the half-light. I've been drifting, the warmth of his body lulling me to relax even though my mind fights against it. I should be relaxed and happy.

We had a great day. We went for a drive in the morning, taking the Jeep around town, just...you know, driving and talking. We ended up at the gym across the street from the Unitarian Church. Some of the guys from the congregation -gay and straight actually, including the pastor, Joe Gregg, play basketball in the afternoon over there. Walter and I joined in on the pick-up game. I guess we felt it was safe to join in because it was a mixed group. We still have to be discreet, unfortunately. No one knew anyone's sexual preferences anyway when it came right down to it. We were just basketball players.

The team I was on mopped the floor with Walter and Joe's squad. I can get a lot of mileage out of teasing Walter over winning that game for a while. I thanked Joe Gregg for praying for Scully. And yeah...I'm going to church in the morning. Hey...why not? Just seeing the look on Walter's face when I said I'd be there was worth it.

After the game, Walter and I ended up at Club 219 for dinner. We did take separate cars and scoped things out as we always do before we go inside. We've been trying to go there once in a while on a Saturday night even though both of us know it's kind of a risk. I know Walter really values his time out in the gay community. I'm willing to risk these trips for him but also I enjoy them too, really. There is a great deal of pleasure being a little more free in public with Walter. To be able to hold his hand once in a while and not worry about what anyone will say. I enjoy the same freedom with Scully when we go clubbing. So far, Walter and I have been lucky in that no one has outted us. Of course the place is as conservative as hell -practically a gay man's 'old school' club and discreet by its nature. So, I think we feel a measure of safety because of that idea.

Tonight we met Dennis and Phil from Crossroads at the club. The guys are doing fine and it was very pleasant to see them. Both of them have new shows in different DC galleries so that's why they were in town. Phil was his usual maniacal self. The usually more laid-back Dennis egged on his partner as well so both of them had Walter and I in stitches during the meal. It was a welcome distraction. They wanted to go out dancing afterwards but Walter begged off, claiming fatigue from having his ass beat in basketball earlier. Now, I think Walter, sensing my mood, wanted to get me back home to pry what was wrong out of me. He knew I'd pretty much decompressed from the VCS case. So, he was puzzling over just why I'd been so subdued I suppose.

At any rate, Walter was finalizing plans for using Dragon's Roost, Dennis and Phil's house, if Scully agrees to go to Maine. He's asked her. She's just been waiting to see how the recovery progresses to respond firmly to the offer. Her tentative answer was yes, of course. Walter's really stoked about going. I know Scully is hoping she can too. I think it's great. If they invite me up I'm going to really be on cloud nine. So, we're all hoping.

I focus on that idea in order to respond to Walter's question. Because in spite of the fact that this should have been a stellar day, I've been miserable for most of it. I really don't want to tell Walter about my aborted attempt to write Teena a letter. I haven't told him she hung up on me again. Oh yeah, I told him about the call I made from the hotel in Connecticut. I told Scully too that night. Both of them gave me so much support over the phone...it was incredibly kind. They really helped me to feel better. But now...I...well...I just don't want Walter to think he needs to wet-nurse me again so soon.

So, I'd prefer not to discuss this latest incident. I don't know...I just feel like lately I've seemed so...what? Needy maybe? Like I've been...putting myself before him? Having him hold my hand through another family crisis? Whining...oh whatever. I just don't want to tell him. I reach forward and place my coffee mug on the coffee table in front of us.

"I'm just tired I guess. Are you going to call Scully tonight and ask her for her decision about the trip?" I ask, glancing into his face.

He raises an eyebrow and extricates his arm from around my shoulders. He places his coffee mug on the table as well. When he turns to capture my eyes, his face is stern but his eyes are filled with his concern and love for me. I look down at my hands under that loving gaze to mask the emotions on my face.

"I'm calling her tomorrow. Come on, Mulder...what's eating you? And don't give me that 'I'm fine, I'm just tired' bullshit. That pick-up basketball game this afternoon couldn't have worn you out that much. You've been a good boy and stayed in town since you got back from Connecticut. So, your ass can't be dragging from running off against Kersh's orders...so what gives?" he presses, reaching over to gently run his large hand through my hair to temper his words.

I sigh. Ok, well he has been saying how we should communicate more. God knows he's been more forthright about so much lately. I have to almost laugh. Walter has never been the communicative one. I've always been the one to run off at the mouth. But you know...even with all my blabbering, sometimes what I've said hasn't been...well I haven't always said the important things. Guys just don't. Harsh psychosocial facts, folks. Harsh and harmful. Stupid...but we do it anyway. So, opening up...as hard as it's been for Walter? It's been as hard for me too.

"Ok, you got me, big guy. Yeah, I've got some stuff on my mind. You sure you want to hear about it though? It...it involves my mother."

Walter moves back a little and prepares to listen.

"What's up with Teena now?" he asks quietly as I compose myself to answer.

"Well I got to thinking I'd give it another shot...you know explaining to my mother that Fox loves boys and girls..." I begin.

"You called her again?" he asks, touching my arm where I have it stretched across the back of the couch.

"Yeah. I just felt like I needed to at least try to have her hear what I was saying. After I thought about how you handled it with your family, I just told myself - what the fuck - I'll give Teena another go."

"And I take it, it didn't 'go'," he replies, pulling his hand back and running it up under his glasses. I watch him rub the bridge of his nose and think to myself 'Yup, that's pretty much the way I feel about Teena too'. She's a real headache producer. Pass the Excedrin.

"I called her. She hung up on me again," I answer, giving a weary shake of my head.

"Babe, I am sorry. You know...maybe she's just not going to be able to handle it. I know we've talked about...about the advisability of even telling her anything, much less that you're involved with both Scully and me..." Walter begins.

"I know. It's probably not a good move. I didn't tell her anything about Scully in the phone call. I just told her I was in love with a man. I didn't even mention your name," I reply miserably.

Walter moves closer and puts his arm around me again. He rubs my shoulder.

"Fox...you know I'd never be ashamed to have you tell anyone we're lovers. But...you know the way it is...I don't like it either," he replies, sighing as well.

I nod. Both of us sit there together lost in thought for a few moments. The TV drones on and a weatherman tells us it will be another sunny, pleasantly warm day tomorrow. Well hell - a perfect day and I'm going to be in this moribund mood again? Oh man...I'd better try to shake it off here. I pull back and look into Walter's face.

"Listen, I'm sorry," I finally tell him. "I'm ruining the evening and I really don't want to do that. Let's...you wanna watch a video or something?"

"No...I'll tell you what," he replies smiling at me. "Why don't I give you a rub-down. I haven't done that in a while. It would relax you and you know I'd enjoy doing it," he adds with a grin.

"You sure? You're not too tired? I mean after that ass beating you took on the basketball court this afternoon..." I start to reply, teasing him.

"Asshole," he interrupts, cuffing me on the back of the head. "Get your ass up to the bedroom. I'll be there in a minute after I take these mugs to the kitchen."

I laugh and do as he suggests, turning on the lamp next to the TV and then turning the TV off before I leave his side.

xXx

Later, in the master bedroom after both of us have cleaned up for the night, Walter begins to administer his expert massage.

I'm naked, lying on the bed on my stomach to start, and Walter is seated next to me on his knees, naked as well. He's brought a bottle of soothing sandalwood scented oil out of the bathroom to use over me. He's also placed a large beach towel under me so the bath oil doesn't get on the comforter. The AC is at just the right temperature, the lights are dimmed, he's put on some classical music, it's playing softly from the small bookshelf stereo he purchased recently for just these occasions...and the setting's perfect. Fantastic in fact. I'm relaxing with each push of his strong hands as they knead my flesh. I really do appreciate him doing this for me. I can feel the earlier tense, dismal mood being worked out of every coil of my muscles.

He warms the oil up in his hands and uses his body weight to go to work over every inch of me. The warmth, pressure, scent, and music lull me wonderfully and Walter doesn't speak as he massages so that the spell won't be broken by conversation.

Finally, after he finishes with my calves he does murmur for me to turn over and I do, facing him as he sits there warming up a little more oil. I glance from his strong featured face, down that magnificent chest, past the toned stomach muscles and beyond to between his legs. I notice with both pleasure and a little dismay that he's partly erect. Oh brother. I'm as limp as a dishrag - all over. After one of Walter's really serious massages I usually fall asleep and getting busy i.e. doing the wild thing, isn't on the agenda. I feel kind of guilty that the big guy's getting a jones-on over doing this for me. I'm not sure I'm going to be able to help him do anything about it. He notices where my eyes end up, and as he moves his hands over and onto my shoulders, he smiles a little.

"It's ok, babe. Consider it a compliment and don't worry about it," he assures me.

"Yeah, but..."

"Yeah, but nothing. I don't have any complaints. You know...just because I touch you and get hard doesn't mean we have to fuck. Are you really in the mood for that tonight?" he asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

I chuckle.

"Walter...I feel as limp as a dishrag - to your credit by the way. And to tell you the truth...I couldn't get it up if I OD'd on Viagra right now," I reply ruefully.

"All right then. So, don't feel guilty because you're going to fall asleep when we're done here," he replies, chuckling a little.

I nod, shut my eyes and lie back while he continues to rub me down. When he's done I am almost asleep - my eyes drowsy, the lids at halfmast. He gets up, and I watch him from under my eyelashes. He wipes his hands on the bath towel he'd also brought in from the bathroom. He tosses the towel onto the foot of the bed and then slides off on my side. His half-mast erection bobs out of his thatch of wiry pubic hair. Oh man....I hope he's not going to regret what he said earlier I think as I watch him head over to the linen closet. He takes out a light flannel sheet and comes back over to the bed.

"This will keep your muscles warm," he comments as he lays the sheet over me and tucks it round.

"Thanks...lover," I mumble. He nods and then goes to the bookcase. He turns off the stereo and the room falls silent. When he comes back to bed he turns both night stand lights off and then slips into bed next to me.

"Want part of the sheet?" I ask quietly.

"You bet," he smiles. I lift the flannel sheet and he slides in next to me. We give each other a sleepy kiss. I roll over and he hugs me close. I can feel his erection jutting against my ass.

"You sure you're going to be ok?" I ask, yawning.

"Mulder...I'll be fine," he chuckles in my ear.

"All right...but...next time we get together..."

"Oh yeah. I'm counting on the next time," he smiles against my neck.

"Exactly. The doctor did say that..."

He chuckles again.

"Christ, I still can't believe you asked him about that when he was checking my prostate."

"Well, it seemed appropriate."

"Yeah, but did you have to ask him if he believed those Urban Legends about flashlights or Richard Gere and gerbils?" Walter growls, trying not to laugh harder. "That was fucking embarrassing - not to mention really politically incorrect."

I laugh too then but when I answer I'm more than a little chagrined at the memory. Our doctor allows partners to wait outside the curtain during exams if both partners consent to the situation. He feels it fosters better communication if either partner has a question...well I did and...I guess you get the picture.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that too. What can I say...I was nervous...it just came out."

Walter snorts laughter and I reach back and slap his ass.

"Come on, big guy. If nothing else, it broke the ice so what do you care? Besides he said if we go slow, use a ton of lube and don't act recklessly, we can tickle your fancy quite nicely," I finish, trying to cover my discomfiture with a joke.

Walter strokes my thigh and lets me off the hook.

"All right, I get your point, Monster Boy. So, next time you'll bring the toys and we'll get down to it," he replies, nuzzling my neck again.

"Yes, sir," I reply, moving back against him. We lay there in silence for a few minutes, just relaxing and listening to each other's breathing. Walter drapes his arm over my middle again. I finally feel his erection subsiding. He speaks again and his voice is full of sleep.

"I set the alarm for 8. We'll be able to make the 11 AM service that way," he murmurs in my ear.

"K," I reply, yawning. "Thanks, Walter. I...this was great," I add, snuggling close to him.

"My pleasure, babe. Night," he replies, yawning as well.

"Sweet dreams," I reply.

He murmurs something soft and incoherent, and then he's snoring lightly behind me as my eyes close as well.

xXx

Saturday, August 21, 1999. 4 PM. Dana Scully's Apartment. Georgetown.

"So, how does it feel to be home, Scully?"

"Mulder, as much as I love my mother...I have to tell you...it's very good to be back on my home turf," Scully replies with a small smile.

I hold the door open for her, one of her suitcases in my hand and her garment bag over my shoulder. She has her carry-on over her shoulder as she walks past me. Her step is unwavering and more energetic than you'd expect. The physical therapy is of course, helping - but her recovery has been quite remarkable nonetheless. We've talked about it...she...well maybe neither one of us is willing to think about Fellig at this point. Fellig and the implications of what happened after Scully was shot in his studio. There's a limit sometimes to what even I'm willing to believe I guess. At any rate, I'm extremely thankful she's here, she's whole and we're together again.

"You sure you just weren't embarrassed because Byers was hanging around too much?" I tease.

John Byers and Maggie are still an item. I know Byers didn't poke his nose in at her mother's house very often while Scully was there. I think he was as nervous about facing Scully after his big fourth of July declaration. He's respecting her need for space to get used to the idea that he's interested in her mother. Damn I still have trouble believing it. But Maggie is genuinely fond of Mr. JFB. I gotta hope things work out. I want Maggie to be happy for sure...and...yeah...I'd like to see any of those three idiots settle down and find some happiness - what can I say?

"He did not 'hang around', Mulder. He took my mother to dinner one night while I was there. It was...well he minded his manners," she replied, trying to suppress a giggle at the end.

"What?" I ask, closing her front door and carrying her luggage over to the couch. Scully heads for the bedroom with her carry-on and I take a detour, following her.

"Oh...it's just that..." she begins and then she starts to laugh and the rest of the sentence comes out in a snort. "He just looked so scared to death," she adds, tossing her bag on the overstuffed chair near the window in the room. I laugh as well and place her garment bag over the chair and the suitcase on the floor next to it.

"You are such a bitch, Scully," I reply, sputtering. "I mean...poor Byers. For crying out loud...he's...he's...you know he's scared shitless about what you're going to think. Can't you cut him some slack?"

She continues to laugh as she picks the garment bag up and carries it over to the closet. I stand there with my hands on my hips giving her a mock glower until she finally calms down. She waves her hand in a dismissive gesture as she opens the closet door and hangs the bag up inside.

"Oh I know...really...I did later. I...Byers and I went for coffee. We had a nice talk. He's going to be less nervous I think. At least around me. Bill, on the other hand..." she replies, turning to look at me.

"Oh puhlease...let's not spoil your homecoming by talking about your brother..." I start to complain.

"All right...ok...sorry," she laughs again. "Jesus," she adds under her breath. Then she smiles and shakes her head.

"That's much better...baby..." I reply slyly. She looks up and gives me a really poisonous look.

"I told you not to call me baby..." she replies, arching an eyebrow.

"Sorry...honey..." I reply, smirking.

"Oh - you are really in for it..." she parries back and then without warning, she launches herself towards me. I laugh hard, spin around and run like hell as she chases after me.

We run, laughing, out into the living room. She's fast, but my legs are so much longer she's not going to catch me. I'm honestly surprised to see how fit she is so soon after being shot. Oh sure, she's in good shape -toned and muscular -but hell - when I've been injured I limp around like a wounded dog. Well, that's Scully - true grit personified, I guess. At any rate, right now, she's almost gaining on me so I make a hard left around the couch and dash back into the bedroom.

"Gee, baby, those little legs can really tool," I call back over my shoulder as I speed down the hallway.

"Mulder...you're going to pay..." she replies, struggling to sound angry and dissolving into more laughter.

She dashes into the bedroom and I turn around to meet her. Momentum carries her forward so fast she's thrown perfectly into my arms. We couldn't have planned it any better. I fall backwards, cradling her in my arms and we both end up on the bed.

She starts tickling me like mad and I'm laughing like hell.

"Mercy! Mercy!" I yell.

"Say uncle!" she replies, teasing and breathless.

"Uncle," I respond, and then I grab her hands, pull her close and kiss her for all I'm worth.

Our mouths play over each other for several seconds and when we break the kiss both of us are even more breathless. Scully's eyes are dancing and she lies between my legs, running her hands through my hair.

"God, Mulder...I've really missed this...you..."

"Us," I complete her thought, stroking her cheek.

"Yes," she smiles and nods.

I pull her head to my chest and stroke her back. We lie like that for a while, just touching and talking.

She tells me about staying at her mother's, about Margaret and Byers and other Scully family matters. I ask her about the 'PT' and she has me laughing over the tough black woman who's putting her through it. I tell her about the VCS case and Teena and how I feel better about both now and I have her and Walter to thank for it. We joke, and give each other a hard time, teasing as always. We caress and kiss some more. It just feels good to talk and be together.

"Um...you want to stay here a while longer?" she asks finally, levering up onto her forearms to look into my face. She touches my lips and studies my face.

I chuckle and it vibrates against her fingertip. I know she can feel my erection against her thigh. She figures I want to celebrate her homecoming in a big way. Of course I want her. I always do, but...she's a little tired now after the chase and tussle - even with the cuddling we've done. I can see it in her eyes. I'm in no hurry to rock and roll if she isn't really ready. There's plenty of time.

"Not unless you do," I reply, kissing her fingertips. I watch her reaction. If I know Scully, she's going to think she'll disappoint me if she says no. She shouldn't feel guilty. We've talked about that idea before.

"Well..." she starts to reply and then she hesitates, dropping her eyes down between my legs.

I glance between us at the cause for her questioning gaze and nod my understanding. I take her hand and kiss her palm. She looks back up at me and I place her hand over my heart, smiling gently into her concern.

"Hey...I know you can tell part of me does...but...listen...we've talked about this before. You don't ever have to feel that I have to have it...ok? I mean if that's not what you're thinking here I apologize, but..."

She chuckles.

"We've been partners too long, Mulder. You really do have that psychic friends thing going," she replies.

"Stupendous Yappie?"

"There you go. Yeah...I'm...I am kind of tired. I'd like a shower and I'd really like some food. Later...well maybe tomorrow?"

"It's a date," I smile wider. "And to tell you the truth, I'm starving too. Why don't you go take a shower and I'll order Chinese?"

"Now there's a plan," she nods, levering up off me. I watch her glorious ass as she walks out of the bathroom. Oh yeah...tomorrow...if she's ready...can be a date for sure. I smile as I get off the bed and head into the living room to phone the restaurant.

Later, Scully and I are seated on the floor in back of her coffee table, lounging in our sweats and drinking white wine in front of the TV. We're watching "The Thing With Two Heads" on WPIX out of New York. Ok, my choice. But, despite Scully's protests at first over the movie, we've been doing our MST3K imitation for the better part of the film. It's a riot too...just...great to be laughing with her again. The doorbell rings and the delivery arrives at last.

We turn the TV sound down, dish out the Chinese and proceed to trade Kung Pao Chicken for Orange Beef over rice. As we chow down, chopsticks moving over our laden plates, I decide to ask her a question that's been plaguing me for several days.

"Listen Scully...uh...you surf those adult toy sites on the Internet once in a while, right?

"What are you implying, Mulder?" she replies, archly.

"Oh come on...you didn't march into some adult store downtown to buy that dildo you..."

"Vibrator...and I don't have it anymore," she answers, primly, taking another bite of her chicken.

"Well when you had it, which online store did you buy it from...Good Vibrations or Grand Opening Sexuality Boutique?" I ask, putting my plate down on the coffee table. I fish in my take-out box for more Orange Beef as Scully answers.

"Oh, so you've narrowed it down already?" she replies, arching an eyebrow. "Good Vibrations, why? What brought this on?" she adds, finally fessing up.

Why? Oops...maybe I shouldn't have started this line of inquiry after all. I let my eagerness in pursuing my search to fulfill Walter's fantasy get the better of my judgment. Walter's fantasy? Hell...I'm so turned on by his idea I'm half sex stupid with trying to get things set up for the big night. So, the question just kind of popped out of my lust dazed mind, what can I say? Naturally I should have realized Scully'd be curious. If I tell her I'm looking for anal toys for Walter, he'll kill me. Unfortunately, right at the moment the thought of Walter and anal toys makes me laugh, and I have to put the box of Chinese food down on the coffee table before I dump it.

"What?" she asks, starting to laugh a little herself.

"I'm going to get into real trouble if I tell you...just...I'll take your information under advisement," I reply, chuckling and wiping at my mouth with a napkin.

"Oh come on, Mulder...give. You can't just leave me hanging like that," she replies, putting her plate of take-out down next to mine.

I shake my head and toss the napkin onto the coffee table.

"You rotten tease," she replies in mock outrage. "Get into trouble? Well I'd already ruled out it wasn't a surprise gift for me since you were asking for help and that's kind of a dead giveaway. So...who else could you get into trouble with but...Walter. Come on...spill it, Dick. What are you buying for Mr. Wayne?"

"Scully...I probably shouldn't have asked you. Really. I spoke with my little head, ok? I mean Walter and I don't discuss what he does with you or what I do with you so..."

"All right. All right," she laughs holding her hands up. I probably shouldn't have asked...seriously," she replies. "I appreciate your not talking about what we do. I can respect that."

"My balls thank you. Because really, he'd break them if I told you," I add, chuckling.

"It's ok...forget I asked," she reassures me, shaking her head and laughing gently.

"Thanks, Scully. And really...I'm sorry...I was out of line to mention it."

"Well...I'll tell you what. Why don't you use my PC and surf over to Good Vibrations while I sort through my clothes. I want to do some laundry tonight. I need to empty my suitcases."

"Seriously? I mean...I could help you with the laundry."

"No, that's ok...use the PC. I wouldn't want Walter to go without his surprise too long. Go for it, Boy Wonder. I'll check on you later," she smiles, taking her glass of wine in hand and rising from the spot next to me.

"Thanks, lover," I reply blowing a kiss after her. "I'll clean up here first," I add, gesturing towards the coffee table.

"That's my man," she smiles back over her shoulder as she heads off towards the bedroom.

I chuckle again, reach for the remote and turn off the TV.

xXx

I type in the credit card number and hit the submit button. I have to remember to thank Frohike for setting up this account for me. Sometimes it's handy to not have to charge something to a credit card as Fox Mulder. Oh sure, this is my money but the account and card aren't traceable to me. At any rate, mission accomplished - and with next day delivery paid for to boot. So, we're all set. Oh man...I'll say. Walter and I are more than all set for our night of lovin'. I smile at the thought. Now we just have to find a weekend to get together. I should discuss it with Scully later. She hasn't finalized her Crossroads plans with Walter yet. I don't want to conflict with them. As I'm musing on that idea, I hear Scully come up behind me. I quickly log off. She drapes her arms over my shoulders and kisses my head.

"So, did you find what you were looking for?" she asks. "And thanks for doing the dishes."

"Yes, and you're welcome," I reply, hugging her arms to me. She yawns and I glance at the clock.

"Hey...it's almost 8. Why didn't you kick my ass out...you must be beat," I observe as she lets go and straightens up. I turn to look at her where she's standing behind me.

"Stay," she smiles. "I'd like you to stay, if you don't have plans," she adds, looking down shyly.

"I'd like that too. I don't have any plans all weekend," I reply, taking her hand and stroking her fingers. "Why don't we turn in. It won't hurt to get a good night's sleep."

"Let me just get this last batch of laundry out of the dryer," she replies, smiling softly at me.

xXx

Later still, we lie in her bed, snuggling together. The night light she keeps on for me more out of habit now than need to combat my nightmares, casts us in shadow as we spoon together. I drape an arm over her middle and gently stroke her scar.

"Sore?" I ask quietly as she cuddles closer.

"A little...but it's really healing well. I...I just wish it didn't look so...raw."

When we undressed earlier she'd been a little self-conscious about it. I guess the first time we were naked in front of each other gave her a bit of a pause. I hugged her and told her I was glad she was alive and to hell with the rest. Christ, both of us have scars now...and look at Walter for crying out loud. She laughed and said she wasn't in a hurry to compete with either of us...but she appreciated the sentiment. After that I'd thought the subject didn't matter anymore. I kiss her neck.

"You know it's ok...really, Dana. As long as it's not sore or bothering you, that's all I care about," I murmur.

She nods. "Yes, I know...I'm just...well never mind...it's silly, I know."

"You're beautiful," I whisper, kissing her neck again.

She giggles a little.

"Thanks...I guess a girl likes to hear it once in a while."

"Hey...guys too," I tease her  
"Ok...handsome...point taken," she replies, laughing gently.

We're quiet for a few seconds and then Scully shifts and speaks again.

"I'm going to call Walter tomorrow and tell him I'm going to Maine with him. The dates he suggested should work," she states.

"September 17..."

"Through the 20th, yes. We can head back to DC on the 21st. I have a last doctor's appointment on the 22. He should release me to go back to work at that point. So, I'm going to confirm the dates for the trip with Walter," she replies.

"Great. He'll...he'll be happy to hear it. Yeah...now that I know for sure we can plan to get together for uh...my surprise," I reply, stroking her stomach again.

"I thought so," she replies, touching my hand and stilling it on her rib cage.

I hear something else underlying her words. She's pleased about the Maine trip, that's definitely there...but there's something else. A question maybe? Something...

"Yeah, that all works out great," I reply, carefully. I wait a few more moments and she speaks again, clearing her throat. She turns over to face me.

"Mulder...uh...is there something wrong?" she asks in a small voice.

"Something wrong?" I ask, my stomach jumping slightly.

"Yes...with Walter. I mean he...he sounds like himself, I guess. It's just that...well this trip...he sounds so...desperate about it. Almost like there's some kind of...issue between us. Like he...he has something he needs to discuss with me...something...oh I don't know. He's just acting so intense it's...it's starting to make me worry," she responds, studying my face.

I look into her eyes. Oh man...how much should I say here? I know Walter wants to talk to her himself. I sigh and she jumps on that, touching my arm.

"There is something wrong isn't there?" she asks again, worry creasing her brow.

"Scully...no...nothing's wrong. Don't...you don't have to worry. In fact...everything's very right," I hasten to assure her, taking her hand from my arm and holding it close.

"Well then what's..." she begins.

"Walter has just had a lot on his mind...regarding a lot of things. Work...uh...us...he wants to talk to you, I guess. He probably wants to ask your advice...and...uh...I know he wants to spend time alone with you. He...he's very much wanting to get in touch with you again...in every way," I wince as I stumble through an explanation.

"You've discussed this idea with him?" she asks, her eyes serious.

"Yeah...and...he's asked me not to say anything to you. He wants this to be between you and him...and I have to respect that request."

"Oh," she replies, looking down.

"Scully...really...this does need to be about you and Walter. Uh...sometimes things are going to be about two of us...or even one of us and not about the others, I think. I don't see that as a bad thing necessarily. I don't mind that Walter..."

"But, Mulder...he talked to you about it and not to me...I...that bothers me. Why couldn't he just come to me in the first place and discuss it?" she asks, anger tingeing her words.

"Because...oh hell..."

"Mulder...this isn't like your not wanting to talk about buying him a sex toy. This is more like...well...it's more like trying to leave me out...at least that's how it makes me feel," she interrupts, her mouth growing tight.

I shut my eyes for a moment and count to 10. I know she's right. Walter did leave her out and so did I when it comes right down to it. I should have said something. I might have if she hadn't been shot. Of course that's only an excuse too, really. I had suspicions that Walter was having doubts before the Fourth of July and deflected some of her questions then. Shit, shit. shit. I open my eyes and look at her, the distress plainly evident on my face.

"You're right. Absolutely. We talked about it and we should have talked about it with you. One of us should have said something. But if I tell you now..."

"Ok, look," she stops me with a little caress, her brow smoothing slightly. "I realize what you said about things being about only two of us or whatever. That makes sense. I also know that both of you...no matter how it might annoy me...have this idea I need to be protected sometimes. Walter, especially is cognizant of not wanting to hurt me," she begins.

"Guilty as charged," I interject, giving her a sheepish smile.

"Yes, well...it's not like I don't mother you guys too. So, I do understand where you're coming from in this situation. I'm going to let this go right now. We don't have to discuss it again until after Crossroads. But I meant what I said. From now on if Walter or you are going to discuss something that impacts me behind my back...think twice about it. I don't think it's fair...and I'm going to make sure Walter knows that as well."

I nod.

"Well if it's any consolation...I think he knows it isn't fair. It's part of what he wants to tell you. And really, Scully...everything's fine...you...you have nothing to worry about and I think you're going to have a great time up in Maine," I reply, stroking her fingers.

She smiles a little. "I know it couldn't be all bad news...Walter did finally mention that if I was amenable -he'd invite you up as well."

"And are you amenable?" I ask, giving her my best hurt puppy look.

"Mulder!" she snorts half in exasperation and half in amusement.

I pull a longer face and she finally just cracks up, her anger lifting.

"Oh Lord...how can I resist that face," she giggles. "Both of you...I swear to God, I'm bedding two adolescents."

I laugh and kiss her cheek.

"Thanks...Mom."

"God, you asshole," she laughs and hugs me. My hard cock is shoved up against her stomach.

"Oh oh...there's some more of that adolescence...uh...rearing its head," I quip. She grins and takes my hand, pulling it between her folds. She's wet and I smile wide into her mischievous eyes.

"It must be a time warp, Mulder...in fact...I think it's tomorrow already," she purrs, arching her hips and spreading her legs slightly.

"Well to coin a phrase, 'Let's do the time warp, again," I murmur, taking my cock in hand and thrusting into her with one steady buck of my hips.

xXx

Tuesday, August 24, 1999. 1:15 PM. A park near the Hoover building.

I'm standing next to the fountain, in the sculpture decorated alcove that has become our regular meeting spot. I paged Walter at 12:30 to give him the bad news. I'm going to have to break our date for this weekend because...surprise...I've been assigned to another VCS case.

Yeah, Kersh has loaned me out. Bright and early tomorrow morning I'll be flying to Louisville, Kentucky, to help investigate the beheadings of what now numbers four little old ladies. Wonderful. I think Kersh is doing this to try to break me. I really do. At any rate, Walter and I are a no-go and I thought he at least deserved a face to face explanation instead of hearing it second-hand. Also...I just...well I just needed to see his face before another descent into hell for God knows how long.

I crane my neck past the sculpture and finally spot him, striding towards me. The sun glints off his glasses so I can't see his eyes, but from the set of his mouth and shoulders he knows something's up. Shit, he probably knows anyway. Like I said - second-hand information. News travels fast through the Hoover corridors - especially bad news involving yours truly.

Yeah...I objected slightly when Kersh called me in to assign me. There were raised voices. The only thing that got me under control was a vision of Walter warning me to stay in Kersh's good graces. Today I heeded that vision...but much more of this and I'm not sure I'll be able to keep doing it. But before I got myself under control I'm sure the two agents waiting outside to see Kersh got an earful. The rest of the Hoover, including my lover, would probably have gotten the news sooner or later.

Walter walks purposely up to my side.

"I heard," he comments brusquely.

I nod and we sit down in the secluded alcove.

"I also heard you managed to hold your temper," he rumbles, shifting his weight and looking around to make sure no one is paying any attention to us. I glance around as well, notice no one either, and still facing front, reply quietly.

"Must have been the impartial grapevine this time," I comment wryly. "Usually it's 'Spooky lost it again'," I add, glancing at him.

Walter gives a terse twitch of his lips, still facing forward as well. Both of us continue to scan the crowd as we converse.

"Well Agent Monroe and Kim are an item right now I gather. They had lunch after he got done meeting with Kersh. She got the whole story out of him."

"Monroe? Was that the tall, blonde guy who looks like Woody Harrelson or the muscular black guy who looks like Dion Saunders?"

"The black guy."

"Ah," I nod. "Well at any rate...I guess that means we're off for this weekend."

"Doubly so," he replies.

For the first time I look into his face. The sun glints off his glasses again. His jaw is tense but I can't see his eyes.

"What?" I ask, concerned.

"I have to go back to Atlanta. Things there are still a royal clusterfuck. So, I need to knock some more heads together," he answers with a sigh.

"Oh man...that...I'm sorry, Walter," I reply. He really had a rough trip the first time around. Tempers were stretched to the maximum between the local bureau office and the Atlanta PD. I don't envy him having to go down there again. He doesn't need the aggravation.

He shrugs and answers.

"Comes with the territory. When I moved up in Hoover's army...well you know the drill, babe."

I nod and touch his thigh.

"I know. And you know why they send you too, don't you?" I ask, smiling a little.

He looks back at me and raises an eyebrow in answer.

"They send you because you're the best, Walter. You'll settle it all fairly and with as little fuss as possible. For what it's worth...you're successful, they know it, and you get all the shit work as a result.

"Kind of a Catch 22 isn't it?" he rumbles a laugh.

"No shit."

He lays his hand over mine for a brief moment and then both of us quickly pull our hands away.

"So, you're leaving tomorrow morning?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Me too," I answer, sighing.

"Scully know yet?" he asks, watching my face again for my reaction.

"Does she know about you going to Atlanta?"

"No. I haven't had time to call her either."

"I'll have to call her tonight about it. She's going to go ballistic," I reply with resignation.

"I should call her..." he sighs.

"Walter, I'll tell her. You might as well let me fuck up her evening," I reply in disgust.

Walter looks at his hands for a moment and then back up at me.

"Tell her to call me if she needs to vent," he mumbles.

I nod.

Scully's going to hate hearing that Walter and I are being pulled in so many different directions. And despite the pain in the ass nature of that fact, she's also going to hate the idea that she's not part of the action. Inactivity is difficult for Scully in the best of times. Right now, with Walter and I being jerked around as much as we are I know she'd want to be helping out. She's champing at the bit to get back to work anyway. She told me as much when we talked about Kersh.

Scully's not sure Kersh is deliberately trying to break me with these VCS cases. I can see her point. I just wish I could believe it. But, in any event, she doesn't like me going on them and her being needlessly upset pisses me off.

"I'll make sure she knows. She'll probably need to let off some steam," I agree.

Walter squares his shoulders a little.

"Mulder...she'll be ok. She's tougher than either one of us think," he comments. His words sound as if they're as much to convince himself he believes that idea as to convince me. When Scully said he doesn't like to see her hurt she hit the nail right on the head.

"Yeah...but...I just...well...I just rather she not be stressed right now," I answer, shrugging.

"I know," he replies, looking off into the distance again. "Neither...neither do I," he adds quietly. Then he clears his throat.

"Listen...uh...I have some other news..." he begins.

"What?" I ask as he glances at me. He faces forward again and answers, his words coming after a bit of hesitation.

"Something's up with Spender and Fowley as well. The X-Files are...the solve rate for the department is way down."

"No shit," I interrupt. He glances at me again, this time with annoyance for the interruption.

"Sorry," I reply, contritely.

He nods a little and continues.

"Spender has been...circular filing cases. The few cases he does take are wrapped up neatly with a logical explanation -usually with no arrests. In short...he's down there playing with himself."

"And Diana?" I ask carefully.

I try not to let the hope mixed with dread into my voice. Diana and I were friends once. I always hold out that our friendship meant something. I know our love affair ended acrimoniously however so I suspect...Walter's answer interrupts my reverie.

"She made a token effort at first. Now...I think she's mostly paying lip service to the idea she's investigating the uh...paranormal. But she's largely ineffective and Spender seems to be running the show."

I sigh and rub my forehead a little.

"Shit," I mumble. "So, I take it you have some good news in here somewhere?" I add, looking back at his profile.

"Not everyone's happy he's jerking off, Mulder. Freeh's noticed it. So, give it some time. There may be some action here before long," he replies, glancing at me.

"But don't get too optimistic?" I ask.

He shrugs.

"Freeh's fair. If he makes a mistake he's not afraid to own up to it."

I close my eyes for a second, nod and then open them again.

"Ok. I'll...I'll keep my fingers crossed that Freeh lives up to your assessment of his character. And....thanks Walter. I know you're doing whatever you can."

"No problem," he replies, the corner of his mouth twitching up a bit.

"So, you going to be ok?" I ask him.

He looks at me again.

"Yeah. You?"

I look away and set my shoulders.

"I'll manage," I answer. It's not going to be easy but...I'm determined to cope. Fuck. I won't let Kersh, or Spender either for that matter, get the best of me. No way in hell. I have to stay strong to get this cretin who's chopping up helpless old women. I have to stay strong for Walter and Scully too. I turn back to Walter. "There's no fucking way I won't."

Walter nods curtly.

"Damn straight, babe," he growls.

I smile a little. He has such a drill sergeant demeanor sometimes. I love it though. I kid him about it sometimes but Walter's hard nose strength can be a real moral, back building booster on occasion. Right now it's making me feel like I can do just about anything.

"I'll miss you," I whisper.

"I'll miss you too," he replies, coughing to cover his emotion.

I glance at my watch, he notices and starts to get up.

"I have to get back too," he remarks, smoothing the front of his pants down as he rises.

"Ok. I'll call you when I can," I reply, rising as well.

"Sounds good. And Mulder..."

"Yeah?"

"You know that Catch 22 analogy?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, it applies to you too, babe. You're the best, bar none. It's why we keep sending you. It's not necessarily vindictiveness on Kersh's part. An AD uses the top resources available..." he lets his voice trail off and he looks off across the park towards the Hoover.

I know what he's thinking. He's thinking of all the times he sent me off on VCS consults. I know he believes what he just said. I suppose he could be right about Kersh. Because really, I am the best. It sounds like egotism I guess...but...well...I do get my maniac. The solve rate statistics are a matter of public record. Walter was always pragmatic about sending me out. He hated it but as he said -whatever it takes. In that respect, I do agree with him.

"I understand, Walter. Don't...don't worry about it. And hell...I'll give Kersh the benefit of the doubt. You've got a point. I mean if someone did a Mary Queen of Scots on your grannie I guess you'd want the best chance at bagging the ax man."

Walter refocuses on me and gives a gruff chuckle.

"You have such a way with words," he replies acerbically.

I grin a little.

"I'll be in touch," I reply.

"Right," he replies, giving me a small smile.

Walter pauses to scan the park one last time. I admire his rough hewn profile for a moment. He gives me a final nod, turns and strides off at last. He doesn't look back as I stand with my hands in my pockets. I watch his back as he moves down the sidewalk. He carries himself ramrod straight. There's pride in that posture and I straighten my shoulders further in response. I feel pride to know this man. I feel privileged to share my life with him.

xXx

Tuesday, August 24, 1999. 9 PM. Viva Towers. Crystal City, Virginia.

"Skinner"

"I called to vent."

"Is he over there or did he call you?"

"He called since he has an early flight tomorrow. Damn it, Walter...what the hell is going on in Atlanta?"

"Oh...uh...this isn't a call about Mulder going to Kentucky?"

"Walter...I once told Mulder that everything wasn't about him. This is an instance when that's the case. Besides...we just got done flogging Kentucky to death...he's going to be fine with it. He's concerned about your going to Atlanta and so am I. So...are you all right?"

"Dana...I'm...I'll be fine. This is more or less routine if you can call poor Bureau relations with any local law enforcement body routine. We've got a...personnel and public relations problem in Atlanta so they're sending me in again to finish mopping it up."

"Mulder told me the family of that detective is suing the FBI."

"That's correct. That's why I'm going back down there. I would imagine I'll be sitting in on an OPR hearing at some juncture here as well. Unfortunately one of the agents assigned from DC was negligent. The other...in my opinion...the other agent from DC's a hero. There's still some debate about the culpability of the local Bureau agents. Of course there should be an Atlanta PD internal affairs investigation as well so we'll see where that's going to go."

"Good Lord."

"At any rate...Scully...it'll work out. It's not like this isn't something I deal with on a regular basis."

"True. Still...are you sure you're going to be all right?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Oh for God's sake...you sound just like Mulder."

"Christ...it must be rubbing off. But listen...I'm glad you care, Dana. It makes me feel...sometimes I like being cared for I guess. Anyway...I appreciate it a lot."

"Somebody has to watch out for you two."

"I'll remember that the next time you complain that I'm babying you, woman."

"Point taken. Look, Mulder told me about Spender as well. Walter...is there really any hope there? Mulder...Mulder's trying so hard to keep all this in perspective. It's...I'm rather surprised he's taking it so well. But...I don't know how long he..."

"Yeah, I know. I'd say something's going to break soon, yeah. I hope to hell it does anyway. All the signs..."

"Walter...I know you're doing everything..."

"Fuck it! Mulder keeps saying the same God damn thing, Dana. 'I know you're doing whatever you can, Walter'. Oh, yeah? Fuck me. I haven't...I...Jesus I wish...I wish I could do..."

"Walter, it's ok...come on...please...it's..."

"I'm sorry...I...Christ, Dana....I didn't mean to...snap at you."

"Don't...don't worry about it. Under the circumstances..."

"I shouldn't have barked at you. Maybe...maybe this is getting to me. I guess that was my turn to let off some steam. I really apologize."

"Hey, really...it's ok. You should have heard Mulder and I ranting earlier. Don't worry about it. Besides...we're all going to be taking some time off soon. We can regroup then...together."

"What?"

"I said we can all regroup together in Maine."

"You're going?"

"I wouldn't miss it, Walter. You and I can go up together and then later I think it would be good to invite Mulder up too. Walter...I can really use the time with you both."

"God, woman...I...yeah, me too. And thanks. I mean it, lover. Thanks...well thanks for everything."

"You're most welcome. Now...you take care of yourself. I don't want you eating boxes of Pepcid AC in Atlanta or up in Crossroads."

"Yes, ma'am. Duly noted."

"Good. Now I'd better let you go. I'm sure you've got to get up early as well."

"I do. I'll call you from Atlanta."

"I'd like that, Walter."

"Ok. Good night then. I love you."

"I love you too."

xXx

Saturday, September 11, 1999. 9 PM. Outside the Viva Towers. Crystal City, Virginia.

"You have your keys?" Walter asks.

"Yeah," I reply from the seat next to him.

"Go on up. I'll park the Jeep," Walter suggests as he pulls up to the curb. He brings the Jeep to a stop and turns to me.

I lean over and kiss him on the lips, sucking in his tongue for a second before I release him.

"Don't be long," I reply huskily when I release his mouth.

"No way," he rumbles a chuckle. His pupils are already dilated, I can see it even through his lenses. I smile, open the car door and make my way quickly towards the building's entrance.

Boy we really need this night. It's been a hellacious three weeks. My weekend with Scully, and she and Walter finalizing their plans for the Maine trip were the last good things that happened for us. Well, Scully's been doing great as far as her recovery. But, she's been gnashing her teeth over what Walter and I are going through. There's just been...well it's been a bastard of a three weeks to put it politely.

First, there was that second VCS loan out. If Kersh does mean to break me with those, this one didn't qualify as a back breaker at all. The case turned out to be solved hours after my feet hit the tarmac in Louisville, Kentucky. I went down to the local Bureau office...was looking at the crime scene photos and the perp was brought in. He confessed to beheading four elderly women, so it was a done deal and I came home. Of course, Walter had gone back to Atlanta to deal with the repercussions for that drug bust and the ensuing lawsuit. More head knocking. Walter was gone a whole week on that one.

Ok, and then...I'll admit it...I took a little trip on my own. An X-Files related solo encounter of the weird kind near Little Rock, Arkansas. After Walter told me Spender was circular filing cases...well let's just say I resurrected one of them and it took me to Arkansas.

I ended up calling Scully in for a forensic consult on the case. I tried to get her to give me an opinion over the phone based on e-mailed evidence reports but she wouldn't have it. I think besides a genuine willingness to help, the inactivity was getting to her. At any rate, she flew out, looked at the remains and said the victim had been burned after he was dead. We discovered that instead of the "evil" fire sacrificing demonic cultists that were supposed to be in the area, it was really some asshole who found his elderly father dead, didn't report it, and then covered up the death by trying to burn the body in the family barbecue pit. Oh yeah, he covered up the death so he could still collect the old man's social security checks. The only problem was - the stink from the burning automatically made the neighbors on the farm next door think the guy was a demon worshipping...well you get the idea.

Scully flew back immediately and I stayed on an extra day to anonymously alert the authorities on the social security fraud. Scully was exhausted afterwards, Margaret yelled at me and yanked Scully to her place for a few days. Scully yelled at me because she had to put up with Byers mooning after her mom, and then Walter yelled at me for sneaking off to Little Rock and dragging Scully out there. Oh yeah, one good thing did happen. Kersh never did tweak to the fact that I ran off to Arkansas. I was lucky for once there. I called in sick, had the LGM cover for me with a little electronic phone diversion and mail pick-up, and paid for my and Scully's trip out-of-pocket.

Naturally Walter and I decided to schedule our special date as soon as the first open opportunity presented itself. Yeah...we couldn't stay mad at each other for long. Scully said we needed to kiss and make-up and we agreed. After all...she'd done the same thing with me...while Walter was in Atlanta. So, Walter and I arranged to get together this weekend.

Both of us had business on Friday - Walter with the OPR hearing that resulted from the Atlanta drug bust. I had my own business with the background checks I'd fallen behind on while I was in Kentucky and Arkansas. Walter's Friday stretched into Saturday morning and he slept in. I came over late in the afternoon and we went to dinner together at Club 219.

Now...we're back at the apartment for our evening of...play. When I came over in the afternoon I brought my duffel with the supplies I got from Good Vibrations inside. Walter said he'd wait until tonight to see the toys. He wanted the anticipation to ratchet up his arousal. I have to say it worked admirably. They had a band at Club 219 tonight. When we danced I could feel his hard-on pressing into mine.

So, here I am now, making my way carefully to Walter's apartment door so I won't be observed, unlocking the door quickly and stepping inside.

While I wait for Walter to come in from the parking garage, I shuck my jacket. I go up to the bedroom and hang the jacket up in the closet. My next objective is to fix us each a brandy and then get the rest of the night's atmosphere ready. I want to make this a very special night for Walter. A fulfilling of his long held fantasy and a night we'll both remember in a pleasant way for a long time.

I'm in the living room, filled brandy snifters on the coffee table, when I hear the key in the front door lock. Walter opens up the door, comes in and smiles at me.

"Thanks," he comments, inclining his head towards the coffee table.

I saunter up to the entryway and stand near him as he starts to remove his suit coat.

"Allow me," I offer, as he slips it off. He raises an eyebrow as I take his coat from him. "Tonight's for you, Walter. Consider yourself...the center of attention. I'm going to spoil you, lover. So, relax and enjoy the experience," I whisper, capturing his eyes.

His lips twitch a smile and he hands me the coat with alacrity.

"I'll do my best to cooperate," he quips, dryly.

I smirk back at him.

"Go enjoy your brandy, 'Mr. Cooperative'. I'll be right back."

He rumbles a chuckle as I leave his side and head to the bedroom to hang up his coat.

When I return he's sitting on the couch, sipping the brandy. God he looks fantastic. He's got on that black turtleneck he bought recently. His long, muscular legs are encased in tweed tonight. Since the weather was cool he opted for the extra warmth the tweed would bring. I should have followed his example. The Dockers Khakis I wore were a little too lightweight. But at least I wore that navy blue wool sweater Scully gave me. But Walter had this whole English gentleman thing going and, man, it really got me going. Talk about warmth. I feel warm all over. I notice Walter's still semi-erect, the bulge evident as he shifts to get comfortable.

"Here you go," he says, picking up my brandy and handing it to me as I reach the couch.

"Thanks," I reply, seating myself next to him. I sniff the brandy, sip some and roll it around in my mouth. He watches me as I swallow.

"Good?" he asks.

"Delicious," I reply, nodding.

"JD sent it," he reveals, grinning at me.

"The Napoleon brandy? I thought I recognized the bouquet. That's great."

"Yeah, he thought we'd enjoy it. I'm going to get together with him and Esther after we get back from Crossroads. They're working on the wedding plans I gather," he observes, drinking some more of his brandy.

"Sylvia going to be out too?" I ask him.

He swallows and nods.

"Yeah, she and Roger and the boys are coming out as well. Big family pow-wow," he chuckles.

"Give them all my regards," I smile. Thinking of Sylvia and the boys gives me a light feeling in my heart. I really enjoyed being with them. The fact that they're a second family for me is particularly comforting right now in view of Teena's lack of understanding.

"Esther wants me to invite you for Thanksgiving...if you don't have any plans," Walter adds quietly.

"Really?" I reply with surprised pleasure.

"Yeah. They're looking forward to seeing you. Sylvia said Roger wants to meet you too."

"Wow...I...I don't know what to say," I murmur, putting my glass down on the coffee table.

"Do you have plans with Scully or with...your mother?" he asks carefully.

"Maggie has invited me for Christmas so I'll be with Scully. Mom and I don't do Christmas really. She...well she hasn't said anything about Thanksgiving yet."

"Well the offer stands. You're welcome to come. I can just bring you...they're planning for it just in case you can join us."

I nod, a tight sensation in my throat. I swallow hard to gain control. I will not weep. I absolutely refuse to weep...not tonight, damn it. But this is so kind I'm almost overcome and I certainly can't speak at this juncture. Walter puts his drink down and moves close, wrapping one large arm around my shoulders.

"It's ok," he murmurs. "I know."

I sigh and settle against him.

"This is your night, Walter...please....I...don't..."

"Shhh," he whispers. He strokes my hair and we sit like that for a few minutes.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too," he replies quietly.

I clear my throat and raise up, smiling at him.

"I'd love to come for Thanksgiving. I'll see if I can pin my mother down soon," I finally reply.  
"Sounds good," he replies, nodding matter-of-factly.

I straighten further.

"So...uh...you want another brandy?" I ask, indicating our glasses with my chin.

"Actually...I'd like to take a shower...I got kind of sweaty at Club 219. Probably shouldn't have worn the tweed," he replies, chuckling.

"Mind if I join you?" I reply, grinning myself.

"That was my plan," he replies, giving me a wolfish smile. Oh man...now I definitely feel better. I feel the heat of arousal spreading in my groin.

"The man with the plan," I answer, standing and reaching out my hand towards him.

Hand in hand, we leave the glasses on the coffee table this time and make our way up to the bedroom. I didn't have time to quite get everything set up, which is probably for the best since I didn't foresee the shower part of the scenario. So, the candles I'd planned on lighting aren't lit and the overhead light's on as we enter the bedroom. The large beach towel is over the comforter in anticipation of an oil massage and the ton of lube I know we'll be using later. Walter notices the candles spread about and chuckles.

"Did you tell Scully what we were doing?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Not precisely. I just said we had a romantic evening planned and she suggested the candles. I'm giving you a rub-down too. We can dispense with the oil, but the massage will relax you and you need to be relaxed and receptive," I inform him.

"I like this more by the minute," he smiles. "I'll have to thank Scully later," he adds.

We strip naked in a fairly business-like fashion and take care of putting our clothing away. The last thing Walter takes off is his medallion. He places it carefully on the dresser and turns to me. Both of us are obviously excited. We're on our way to very healthy erections. But we're also a little nervous. If we weren't I think we'd both be a lot harder. We'd also just throw the clothes on the floor and start going at it. I take a deep breath and smile at Walter.

"Nervous?" I ask sympathetically. I move over and take his hand in mine again, stroking his fingers.

He twitches his lip up.

"It's obvious, huh? Yeah, I'm a little nervous. I guess that massage is going to be a good idea," he replies, rubbing his free hand over his chest.

Without his glasses he still sometimes has a sweet vulnerability about him. I'm instantly reminded of our first night together in Baton Rouge. I remember he had the same look of desire mixed with nervousness in his eyes then. But tonight the desire outweighs the hesitancy. We've come a long way since Baton Rouge. Once we get into things here I have no doubt Walter's going to uh...rise to the occasion.

"Exactly. And remember...if anything bothers you..."

"We call a halt to the proceedings," he affirms, squeezing my hand.  
"Right," I reply, nodding my head.

"Got it," he confirms.

We stare into each other's eyes for a moment and then he pulls me forward and we kiss deeply. I mold myself against him and he wraps his arms around me. Our legs entangle a little, our cocks rubbing together as we taste each other. When we break apart both of us are a little breathless.

He smiles at me and takes my hand this time, leading me into the bathroom.

I flip on the overhead light and when I do Walter catches sight of the vanity top and releases my hand.

"Oh...right," he mumbles.

I left the enema equipment on the top of the vanity.

"Sorry, big guy," I reply sheepishly, shrugging.

"Hey, no need. It has to be done. Uh...if you'll excuse me..." he replies, nodding towards the door.

"Sure. Just let me know when you're ready," I reply, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He walks over and turns on the warm water tap. I leave the bathroom, shutting the door to give him his privacy.

Oh brother. Well, I guess that wasn't a very romantic moment was it? No kidding. My erection is losing its enthusiasm just contemplating it. Oh sure...in some people's minds I guess a warm water enema is a turn-on...but...in this case it's a means to an end shall we say. Yikes. Bad pun. Whatever. Like Walter said - it's a good idea and let's just drop the subject there.

I shake off my feelings of chagrin by going out into the bedroom and making sure one last time that everything's in the night stand drawers. Gee, I guess the FBI did teach me how to be organized after all. I've got everything we need I smile to myself. I shut the drawers, one after the other. I crack my neck and flex my arms and hands a couple of times, limbering up for the massage. There's a little chill in the air, so I turn up the thermostat just a bit. I consider briefly whether I should put on some music and then reject the idea. It may be too much of a distraction. I finally decide that maybe I should get another large towel from the linen closet to further protect the comforter from the lube. I go retrieve another plush bath towel and position it strategically over the beach towel.

Finally I hear the toilet flush in the bathroom. I pad up to the bathroom door.

"Yeah, come on in," Walter's voice comes from inside. He must have heard me. As the water starts to run in the shower, I open the door and step in.

"You ok?" I ask.

"I'll live," he rumbles a chuckle as he backs away from the open shower door to answer me.

His erection's gone so I know what he did wasn't the most pleasant experience after all. I walk over, take him around the waist and hug him.

"It'll be worth it," I whisper into his ear as I nuzzle it.

He chuckles again and cuffs my head a little.

"Yeah...I know it'll be great. Come on, get in," he replies, gesturing with his head towards the shower.

I climb in and he follows, shutting the door behind him. We stand under the warm spray and I reach for the soap.

"Let me," I murmur.

"Do yourself first...I want to watch," he whispers, his eyes intense.

I smile and comply with his request, paying close attention to the areas I know he'll be interested in. I tease him by soaping my cock and balls slowly. I give my ass the same treatment, playing in and out of the crack between my glutes with my fingers. I watch him as he watches me, his appreciation evident in his heavy lidded eyes as well as his stiffening cock. I step under the spray, rinse off and then move in close to Walter.

"Next," I comment huskily.

"Oh yeah," he replies, smiling. He watches me as I proceed to soap up his chest slowly, concentrating on stroking him as well as getting him clean.

I run the bar of soap all over his broad, muscular chest, toying with first his chest hair and then his nipples, tweaking and rolling them between my soapy fingers. He stands straight and tall, his feet slightly apart for balance, accepting my attention with quiet pleasure.

I work down, over his taut stomach and then further down first one leg and then the other all the way to his feet. I wash his feet tenderly and then move back up again. I give his cock a teasing kiss on the upswing and he chuckles once more.

I stand back up to face him.

"Turn around, lover," I order and he obeys, bracing his hands against the wall as I repeat my attentions.

When I reach his wonderfully muscular ass, I chuckle myself.

"What?" he asks, glancing back at me.

"I'm just remembering that article in Men's Health Magazine," I reply, scrubbing down his legs.

"Which one?"

"The one about using soap as lubricant..." I begin to answer. He barks a quick laugh.

"Oh yeah. If you stuck those soapy fingers up my ass I might not have needed the friggin' enema," he replies.  
"Exactly," I reply, scrubbing his back.

We both laugh for a moment and he rinses himself off. I put the soap back in the soap dish and turn him around. My eyes zero in on his crotch. His cock's well on its way to saluting again. So's mine. When I look up he's giving me that wolfish grin again and I'm melting.

"Let's go to bed," he rumbles.

I don't think I've ever dried off and exited a bathroom any faster in my life. I proceed Walter back into the bedroom, quickly light the candles, including the ones on the night stand. Walter watches me, his eyes smoldering with his arousal.

"You want any more brandy?" he asks as I shake out the last match and place it in the dish I put under the candle holder.

"Nah, I'm fine. You?" I reply, as I walk to the overhead light switch. I flick the switch and the room is suddenly lit only by dancing candlelight. Walter looks around and smiles at the effect before he answers.

"No, I'm fine too. And babe...this...this is really perfect. Thanks."

"My pleasure, Walter," I reply, smiling warmly at him.

He walks over and takes me in his arms again, nuzzling my neck.

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too," I reply.

We embrace again for a few moments and finally I gently extricate myself from his arms.

"Lie down...I'll give you that massage," I suggest, kissing his cheek.

He smoothes the towels out a little and then lies down on his stomach first and I move onto the bed and sit next to him. Once he's gotten himself completely comfortable and lies still, I move up and straddle his ass. I start the massage from this position, using my full body weight behind the kneading of my hands. I start by concentrating on his neck and shoulder muscles. This is where Walter's lifestyle really shows up. He's invariably tense through this area. I knead with diligence, loosening all the knots. And it's a joy for me to do it, both because it's helping him and turning me on. God, he's got muscles like cables really. They feel wonderful under my hands.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" I ask after he grunts at one point. He chuckles.

"Get real, Mulder. No...this feels completely fantastic. I was a fucking wound spring I guess. The 'unwinding's' pure pleasure," he replies, his voice muffled slightly by his arm.

I chuckle.

"For both of us," I reply and he grunts a chuckle as well.

I work down over his back and ass, massaging his gluteus muscles, working my hands down between his butt cheeks and then down the inside of his thighs. He's relaxing quite well here and that's a good thing under the circumstances. Finally I give my attention over to his strong leg muscles. He's a little tense here as well, probably from sitting so much during the OPR meetings. I rub out a particularly stiff spot in his right thigh muscle and he sighs his appreciation.

"Flip over," I tell him at last. I shift off him and allow him to lever up so he can comply. He rolls over and arches up, flexing and stretching. Oh God. My cock throbs at that sight. Walter, his cock almost completely erect, arching his back as he stretches. I lick my lips as he lowers himself flat again.

"Tease," I quip as he shakes his arms and legs out a little.

He barks a laugh.

"Hey, I do have my moments," he replies, arching an eyebrow.

I slap his knee as I move over and start to rub down his shoulders. He shuts his eyes and savors the sensation as I run my hands over his pectorals. I roll his shoulders too, working my way down each arm afterwards. Finally I knead down his stomach, across his groin, massaging more gently around his scars. I deliberately skirt his cock for a little while yet. I want to at least get the front of his legs attended to before I turn the massage into more serious foreplay.

Finally, I rub back up his legs and focus my attention between his legs, turning my kneading into more of a caress. He notices the difference immediately and glances down.

"Shift up, lover," I suggest, smiling at him. He grins and pulls his back up against the pillows, supporting himself on his forearms. He watches as I lovingly stroke his balls.

"Oh man," he hisses. "That feels good."

"I love how heavy they are," I whisper, hefting them and rolling them around in my palm. "Perfect," I add, smiling down at him.

He chuckles.

I rub my thumb along his perineum, back and forth between his balls and his anus, several times. He shudders.

"That feels good too, I take it?" I ask as I press and stroke it with more authority.

"You know it," he replies, flexing his shoulders to get a little more of a view.

"Can you see ok?" I ask quietly.

He looks down and then up and past my shoulder. He laughs a little.

"I guess so," he replies, gesturing with his chin. I turn and look back over my shoulder and into the dresser mirror. I laugh at the reflection. Even in the semi-darkened room he has a fair view of the action, including my ass lit by the flickering candlelight.

"Nice lighting," he observes, still chuckling.

"Thanks. I was trying for that 'Saturday Night Fever', disco ball effect. Glad you like it," I quip. He laughs harder. I stroke up over his balls and then onto his cock and the laugh turns to a moan.

"UhGod," he groans, arching up under my fingers.

"Thought that might get to you," I comment, smiling.

"Christ Jesus, babe..." he lets his voice trail off. His teeth clench as I palm the glans.

I circle his cock with my fist and stroke up and down a few times. His hips thrust up towards me automatically. I glance up and see he's watching my hands move over the hard column of his dick. I give him a really lazy grin and bend forward.

"Oh," he gasps as I take the head of his cock in my mouth.

He struggles not to buck up too violently so that he won't choke me and so that he can watch as I slide my lips down to the base.

"Oh yeah," he grates out between clenched teeth as I swallow him right down to his nuts. "Oh fuck, yeah, suck it," he moans. His mouth drops open a little and he breathes shallowly through it.

I suck on the whole length for a few seconds and then slick my tongue up the underside as I pull back. I finally suck on the glans when I get to the end again. He's breathing hard by this point, still making shallow thrusts against my face in order to control some of his response. His eyes are trained on me as I lick the slit at the end of his erection.

"Whoa," he huffs a laugh. "I need to hold up," he adds breathlessly.

I release his now fully erect and straining cock, kiss the tip and then move up his body, wiggling a little as I go. That elicits a brief chuckle as well.

"Jesus," he mumbles as I arch my back, dragging my cock up between his legs.

He spreads his legs and takes me between them, holding me. His arms wrap round me too and I rest my head on his broad chest.

"There you go," he whispers, stroking my hair with one large hand.

"This feels so fantastic," I whisper in return.

"The best...but listen, babe," he replies, running his hand down onto my ass. "What about you? I know what a royal case of blue balls feels like and..."

I kiss his chest and he stops speaking.

"I can wait. I want to do this for you first. I'll get off eventually. Don't worry about it," I assure him. I feel him nod above me and then he lies still again.  
We lie quietly for a few minutes, letting ourselves calm down further. After our breath returns to a semblance of normalcy, I lever up on my elbows and smile down into his dark, intense gaze.

"So, you ready, big guy?" I ask.

"Yeah," he replies, touching my cheek. I bend over and kiss him. He grabs the back of my head, deepening the kiss and both of us moan against each other's lips as our tongues duel. When we break the kiss I climb off him and crawl over to open up the night stand drawers.

Walter rolls onto his side and props himself up on his elbow to watch me take out our toys. I pull out both dildos first so he can have some time to consider whether he still wants to go through with it.

I have to admit I had a pretty good idea on what to buy Walter based on numerous scenes in porn videos I'd watched over the years. All I had to do was find a good source to purchase the props I'd seen used in those films. I remembered Scully mentioning once that she purchased her vibrator online. So, once I took her advice on the Good Vibrations web site, I was all set. Yes sir...a few mouse clicks later, and Walter and I were the proud owners of tonight's silicon playthings.

Both dildos were as realistic looking as I could get. So, they're shaped like real cocks - anatomically correct I should say. I figured that would feel more natural for Walter. They're both flared at the base however, so they stay in place once they're inside. The first dildo is eight inches long and two inches thick. The second dildo is ten inches long and two and a quarter inches thick. I have to laugh at that one though. The description said it's modeled after 'adult film' star Sean Michael's real cock. Yeah, ok. Whatever. It's big and I was sure it would suit Walter just fine given his fantasy.

I place both dildos on the bed and Walter sits up and then reaches over to examine the first one. I turn back to the drawer.

"You still ok with this?" I ask him as I reach in the drawer again. I'm bringing out the special lube I bought and the hand towels from the linen closet I put in there when he answers me.

"Sure," he replies.

I turn and watch him put down the first smaller dildo and then pick up the lube. He reads the label and then raises his eyebrow.

"ID Lube, it's a little thicker than Astroglide. It's recommended for uh...anal play," I comment.

"Ah," he replies, nodding. He places the lube back down on the bed and picks up the larger dildo. He examines it with almost clinical detachment for a second and then he grins. "This is great," he rumbles, looking at me. I can plainly see the appreciation and desire in his eyes. He really is excited now at the prospect of what we're going to do. "Mulder...I...I really...well I appreciate you wanting to go along with this," he adds. I smile back at him and move over close.

"Hey, like I said...it's a turn-on for me too," I assure him, stroking his arm.

He nods and puts the second dildo down on the bed next to the first.

"Ok...uh...do you want to lie on your back?" I ask him.

"Yeah, that would be fantastic," he replies, smiling. He moves to lie down again.

"Great," I reply. Oh yeah, I really want to watch his face both for the effect I know it'll have on us both as well as the necessity to observe his reactions for safety sake.

I take one of the bed pillows and place it under Walter's ass as he rolls his hips over. He arches his back, lifting his ass up to help me get the pillow under and then he settles onto it. He brings his knees to his chest, gripping the back of his thighs with his hands. He slides his hands down a little lower finally, opening his anus slightly for me.

"If that gets uncomfortable you can put your legs over my shoulders," I suggest quietly.

"I think I'll be all right for a while. This is fine," he replies.

I nod and then position myself up close and personal to the target area. I start by massaging his ass again, kneading a little and then caressing. He shuts his eyes and swallows as I stroke. I stroke and caress up inside his thighs as well. He opens his eyes again and watches me.

 

* * *

 

Triple Counterpoint  
by frogdoggie continued

* * *

"You're doing great," I tell him as I stroke back down and then on either side of his anus.

"You've done a great job relaxing me," he replies, giving me another smile.

"Remember...try to relax your muscles completely. Take deep breaths and if it hurts at all, tell me immediately," I remind him.

"Right," he nods again.

I spend a little extra time massaging around his anus, gently working the rim under my thumb. I put some lube on my thumb and push it inside, rubbing it around and pumping it in and out. Walter pumps his hips, enjoying the attention and I grin at him.

"Move all you want, big guy...just...let yourself go and enjoy it," I whisper. He nods and smiles back at me.

Finally I reach for the lube and the dildos. I place the dildos on the left side next to the pillow and uncap the lube.

"Same prep," I inform him as I pour ID Lube onto my right palm. I warm it up and then spread it over my fingers. It is thicker than Astroglide and it doesn't run all over. I reach for the towel and wipe my left hand. I toss the towel down on the bed and scoot in next to his ass. He spreads his cheeks wider.

"Ok, here we go," I inform him.

I work two fingers in without any trouble. I start pumping them in and out and Walter thrusts his ass up, moving it gently against my hand.

"That's it, lover," I whisper as he arches his back up, seeking more contact.

"Uh....yeah," he mumbles.

The third finger goes in and we repeat the sequence. I postillion him a little more firmly this time and he thrusts into my hand slowly, rocking, savoring each internal plunge of my fingers. Finally I still all three fingers inside and then spread them, stretching him further. He breathes regularly as I flex my fingers inside him.

"Ok?" I ask.

"Oh yeah. Christ...this is good," he murmurs, bending his neck to watch me as I pick up the lube and slide my fingers out of his rectum. I glance down to see that his anus is still loose when I withdraw. He's staying relaxed so that's a good start.

"This'll be the fourth finger then I'll use the first dildo," I inform him.

He nods again, licking his lips. My cock jumps. Oh man...eventually I am going to have to take care of that too. But all in good time. Right now the transported look on Walter's face is all I want to focus on. I mean he's loving what I'm doing for him and that's the greatest feeling in the world.

I slick up four fingers and then lay my left hand on the back of his thigh. He spreads his legs a little further and pulls his cheeks back again with his hands. I slowly work the four fingers up his ass as he draws in a breath and then releases it with my hand's progress.

"How you doin'?" I ask.

"Uh...oh...good," he moans a little as I work my hand in up to the base of my thumb. Once I'm in that far we both stop and rest for a few seconds. Then I spread my fingers as wide as I can.

"Oh fuck," he grunts.

"You ok?"

"Yeah...it's...it's just intense," he replies, panting a little. I compress my fingers and let him relax a little again.

"Take deep breaths," I advise him. He nods and does as I suggest. I stretch him again, making rhythmic movements with all my fingers. He takes it fine then, breathing easily and moving his hips back and forth again to intensify the feeling.

Once again we play like this for a while, letting Walter get accustomed to the larger intrusion inside him. When my fingers are sliding in and out of him easily I decide it's time to use the first toy.

"All right, I'm using the first dildo," I inform him. He bends his head up a little. I shift to the side slightly so he can get somewhat of a view in the dresser mirror as well.

I leave my fingers in and continue to stretch him open, reaching for the dildo with my left hand. It's lucky I've got good dexterity. I don't bauble it at all. I withdraw my hand from his ass, wipe it on the towel and then take the lube up again. I liberally coat the smaller dildo with the contents from the bottle. Walter's ready, breathing easily when I bring the toy back up to his anus.

Access is easy at this point, so I push the tip of the dildo forward and into his body. I stroke his thigh and look up to gauge his reaction. He's so focused on concentrating on his breathing and watching the dildo disappear into his ass that he doesn't realize I'm watching him. God, he looks beautiful. He's incredibly aroused. His cock is upright and tilted back, shaking slightly with the progress of the first dildo. I can hardly feel any resistance as I thrust a little more firmly. Walter moans.

"Oh man...yeah...oh...oh..." he groans. The last part ends on a laugh of unrestrained pleasure as I seat the dildo all the way up his ass to the base. I hold it flush with his anus and pat him on the ass with my left hand.

"Good deal, lover. Can you see it?" I ask, shifting over even further so he can admire the effect.

"Yeah. God damn," he chuckles. "Babe...you gotta try this sometime," he replies, his breath coming in short huffs.

I laugh.

"Yeah, maybe I will. So, you wanna get used to the feeling for a minute or should I fuck you with it?" I ask as he examines the dildo.

"Let me get used to it for a minute. I think...man...I think I'd rather have you fuck me with that bigger one," he replies, grinning at me.

"Oh yeah...I'd like to do that myself," I chuckle. I'm really getting a terrific rush out of this whole thing.

Walter lies there for a few minutes and I stroke his thighs some more. He asks me not to touch his cock. He really doesn't want to come until the grand finale. His control is impressive. But then again I'm doing a pretty admirable job of not exploding all over the bed here myself. I guess some of those instructions Scully's been giving me are paying off. I've been able to back off my arousal fairly well.

Finally he asks for the larger dildo and I pick it up and lube it thoroughly.

"Hold on, I need to remove the first one," I warn him. He takes a breath and I gradually ease it out. It pops into my hand and I lay it on the used hand towel.

"Ok, here we go," I advise, lifting up the ten inch toy.

Walter focuses his gaze down between his legs and I repeat the insertion procedure with the larger dildo. He's got his breathing down really well now and I slowly push the toy forward, a bit at a time.

He pants harder as we move beyond where the eight inch toy had gone.

"You're doing good," I encourage him. "Relax, I'm gonna push it all the way in now," I warn.

He nods, concentrating once again and I thrust the dildo steadily forward. He shuts his eyes for a moment and grits his teeth slightly as the toy is seated flush with his anus

"Uh," he grunts. "Oh God...I...oh shit...I knew this would be good," he gasps out as I wiggle it around a little, stretching him open a bit more.

"Holy silicone, Batman...you gotta see this," I laugh, holding the toy still again. He opens his eyes and looks down between his legs. Then he glances up into the mirror as well.

"Oh man," he rumbles a chuckle.

"You took it all, big man," I smile, stroking his leg gently. "How does it feel?"

"I can hardly describe it," he replies, looking at me again and swallowing. "It's...it's...Christ, Mulder, it's just too good.

I smile down at him. Oh yeah, I can tell it's good from the look on his face. He's so into it his eyes are glazed over. Oh yeah, my man is a very satisfied Good Vibrations customer right now. So am I for that matter. This is the best.

"I aim to please," I reply, reaching over and moving the dildo a little more.

He arches up slightly and moans low.

"Oh fuck...do it," he growls.

"You got it," I reply, taking the base of the dildo. I pull it back gradually and then thrust it in again slowly. Walter chokes out a long moan.

"Uhhhhhhh," he cries.

"Christ," I exclaim a little worried for a second that I might have hurt him. But his hips start to move in a gentle rocking motion so I know he's just enjoying the feeling. I pump the dildo back and forth and then in and out a few more times, adding a little more lube to the shaft and Walter rides with it, grunting with each thrust. Finally I slow it down and push it all the way in again, stilling it against his anus. He's breathless, flushed and sweating as he halts his rocking ass.

"Fuckin' A," he grates out, sputtering and laughing. I laugh as well at the pure joy of seeing him enjoy himself so much.

We sit there for a few more minutes, just savoring the moment. I rest my hand on the base of the dildo and wiggle it around a little more, making Walter moan and twist around in pleasure again. Finally as I'm watching his face, he licks his lips. I capture his eyes.

"Do it," he prompts. I nod and reach forward to remove the larger dildo. It comes free with a sucking sound and I stare down at Walter's anus.

"You sure?" I ask for final confirmation.

"Fuck yeah...go for it," he growls.

"Your wish is my command, lover," I whisper. I set the larger dildo aside next to its companion. I wipe my right hand on one of the clean hand towels and then toss it aside. The ID Lube is still next to Walter's ass so I pick that up and liberally coat my right hand and wrist with it. I rub some onto my left hand as well. I turn back to Walter.

"I love you and I can't tell you how much I appreciate you trusting me this much," I whisper.

"I trust you with my life, babe. I'm...God I love you too," he murmurs.

I swallow hard and reach forward with my left hand, resting it on his balls.

"Easy now," I mumble as I press the fingers of my right hand against the opening into his rectum.

He nods and I start to push my hand into his body. He starts to breathe harder as I push forward. I get five fingers in and then stop.

"Ok?" I ask.

"Yeah," he replies, his larynx working. Then he smiles and it's wonderful. I shift, my fingers still in his ass, and move up over him. He arches up and our lips meet in a deep kiss. He moans into my mouth, sucking desperately on my tongue as I move my fingers gently inside him. When I break the kiss he groans.

"Oh God, Fox," he whispers.

I smile and give him one more peck on the lips.

"I'm gonna stretch you more now," I advise him, emotion making my voice hoarse. He's really loose as it is but I want him to be even more open. I flex all five fingers wide, spreading him further. I keep that up for a while and Walter thrusts against my hand as I loosen him further. His legs start to shake slightly however and I withdraw my hand from his ass and tap his knee.

"Raise 'em. I want you to stay comfortable," I order. He complies and I arrange his legs on my shoulders. The angle is better too now. We stop and rest for a moment, gazing at each other. I stroke his thighs to relax his muscles again and then rub around his anus a little more. He breathes deeply and regularly and I figure it's about time to go the rest of the way.

"Ok...get ready," I whisper. I flex my hand a little and then add some extra lube over it. I coat my whole hand and partly up my forearm really thoroughly. Finally I bring my hand up to his ass. I use my left hand to spread the outer edges of his anus a little farther apart and then I push the fingers of my right hand in again.

He grunts hard.

"Walter, talk to me, lover...tell me if..."

"S'good. Don't stop," he huffs out.

He shuts his eyes and opens his mouth to breathe deeply. His stomach muscles flex and unflex as I thrust my hand forward. Four of my fingers slip in and then my thumb as well. When I get in past my palm I flex so my hand fists up, the thumb compressing next to the fingers. My fist slips easily past his sphincter. Christ he's taking it...I can't believe it....Walter's taking my fist up his ass. I push forward gently being careful to follow the natural curve of his rectum until I'm inside him a little past my wrist.

"Oh man...this is incredible," I whisper. "You still ok?" I add.

"Oh yeah. Jesus, it's good," he replies intensely. He opens his eyes and glances down, licking his lips as he observes my fist inside him. His face is transformed into an expression of complete sexual abandon and it's incredible. I've never seen him this lost in pleasure before and it's as much a rush for me as it is for him. He tilts his head back again and breathes deeply, shutting his eyes as he savors the moment.

"I hear you," I nod, smiling. I'm in awe of what we're doing. I can feel the spasms Walter's inner muscles are making over my fist. His face twists up for a second and when it relaxes again he looks at me and speaks.

"Fuck," he grunts. "Can you feel that?"

"Yeah, it's not hurting you?" I ask, concerned.

"Hell no," he gasps. "No way," he adds, looking up at me again and grinning to assure me. "It's fucking fffantastic, babe."

I twist my fist gently a little, moving it back and forth inside of him. Walter moans again. He looks down at where we're joined and then up into my eyes.

"It's like I'm coming inside...like a continuous orgasm," he gasps. "Oh man..." he adds, grimacing in pleasure.

"Christ...I guess I will have to give it a shot," I reply, chuckling. No shit. If it's half as good receiving as I feel giving this to him I'm on the bottom next time for sure.

"Oh yeah...I...I wanna do this for you," Walter replies, breathlessly. Then he grunts again. "God...babe...keep doing that," he hisses.

"Moving my fist?"

"Move it. Fuck me with it...anything...Christ I don't care," he gasps, laughing and nodding. I grin wide.

"Let's try this," I reply. I swivel my wrist back and forth again as Walter watches, his breath coming in deep gulps. I draw my fist out slightly and then move it back in.

"Uhhhhfuck," he gasps out as I inch forward.

"Take it, lover...oh yeah...all of it," I whisper as Walter shuts his eyes, and tilts his head back. His hands flex and unflex spastically on the bed as he continues to moan and pump his hips. He rocks his hips very slowly and I watch his anus close around my wrist again. I let him enjoy the sensation of fullness inside for a few seconds and then I repeat the movement, slowly thrusting in and out of his ass over and over.

"Fuck, oh...good....yeah....good," he moans.

"Jesus, you're fantastic, lover," I urge him on as he arches and twists under me. Pre-cum oozes out of his cock with each thrust of my hand and his hips.

"Uhhhh," he groans.

"God," I hiss. I still can't believe we're doing this. I push my hand in once more and then still it up his ass again. He clamps down on it. I watch his face as his neck muscles strain tight.

"Jesus, it's fuckin'...it's...oh Jesus," he grates out, almost beyond coherent speech.

"No shit..." I whisper.

"God...please I...I...gotta..." he gasps, his voice ending in another low groan.

"You wanna come?" I query quickly. He nods vigorously and I reach over with my still slick left hand and start to pump his cock. I can feel his balls starting to pull up almost immediately and he thrusts his hips up, crying out hoarsely.

"UhhhhhhhhGOD!" he roars. He rocks his hips rapidly now, grunting over and over. I crank his cock hard and then feel it swell slightly under my fingers. I hold my right arm very still inside him.

Walter arches up, his head tilting back as the muscles in his entire body go taut. A flush spreads over his head and neck and sweat pours off his forehead.

"Oh yeah...that's it. Come on....come on," I urge him as his body starts to jerk spastically.

Oh yeah...here we go...blast off. Cum explodes out of his cock, squirting backwards to hit him in the chest. He continues to convulse and his cock twitches in my hand, spurting more milky ropes of semen as his ass muscles tighten down on my fist like a steel trap. He grimaces in what looks like agony but I know is anything but pain. He's been launched into the O-zone and I keep jerking his cock so he can ride that rocket all the way into orbit.

Finally he stops shooting, his muscles grow slack and his hips slow and then stop rocking. I slow and then stop pumping his cock as well. I remove my left hand from his rapidly wilting erection. I then very carefully pull back with my right fist. My hand comes out of his rectum an inch at a time. He moans a little as it does and then grunts again when my fist finally pops free of his anus. I grab the towel, swab my hands and arms off quickly and then push the towel in between Walter's legs. He's gasping in great swallows of air, his eyes shut.

"Are you all right?" I ask. He doesn't answer. "Walter?" I repeat, concern in my voice.

He nods, struggling to catch his breath. His chest heaves up and down and finally he coughs a chuckle.

"Man...I owe you big time," he laughs, opening his eyes and grinning at me.

I smile and relax. "No pain?" I ask again.

"Just my legs, I'm cramping up," he replies.

"Let me help you lower them," I offer. He lifts his legs by grabbing his thighs and I help him to move them off my shoulders. He keeps them bent up for a moment while I yank the pillow out from under his ass. He straightens his legs out and ends up squeezing the towel between his butt cheeks. I rub his leg muscles for a few minutes and he nods in appreciation.

"That's great," he comments. "Thanks, babe."

I move up to lie at his side, propping myself up on an elbow. I stroke his stomach and groin with long languid caresses.

"God damn you looked fucking wonderful," I whisper, smiling into his face.

"Christ, Mulder...you...you couldn't have done that any better. It was incredible. I...I swear to God I never came that hard in my whole fucking life."

I lean forward and kiss his forehead.

"That...Walter...that makes it all worthwhile," I whisper, running a hand along his cheek. His rough beard stubble chaffs my fingers and I shudder a little in pleasure at the sensation. He closes his eyes and shortly, his breathing becomes regular again. I continue to caress him. Finally he opens his eyes and glances down at my erection.

"Shit..." he comments, his brow furrowing.

I shrug.

"Like I said...don't worry about it," I assure him.

He's exhausted. I can tell. I expect he's very aware of it but doesn't want to admit to it because he feels like he wants to give me as much pleasure as I just gave him. I'd like to get off, sure. But I'm not desperate. In fact, I feel a profound satisfaction with what just transpired between us.

He starts to protest and I lay a finger on his lips.

"I mean it," I chastise him, grinning to leaven the words. "Let me check you over and then we'll get cleaned up. There's plenty of time," I insist. He kisses my finger and I remove it.

"Anyone ever tell you you're a bossy son of a bitch?" he rumbles, chuckling.

"Yeah, some bossy bastard on a regular basis. Now, raise up your legs, Batman, and let's take a look at the Bat Cave," I quip.

Walter cracks up, shaking with laughter as he tries to comply. Finally he gets his legs raised and I shift back down between them. I remove the sticky towel and wipe him off as best I can. I examine him carefully and there's no tearing or blood. I'm thankful for it. Evidently we were careful enough and used enough lube to prevent injury. His anus is still a little loose and open. A little lube is still oozing out of him. He shifts and squeezes his muscles.

"You'll be fine," I tell him.

"Yeah...I'm not really sore at all."

"Good," I reply, giving his knee a pat.

"I need a shower again though," he chuckles. Despite the remark, he's much less embarrassed then the last time. I grin.

"Yeah, let's do a re-run on that, big guy."

I shift back and slide off the bed. He sits up, scoots to the edge and swings his legs over the side. I stand in front of him, my hand extended and he looks up and smiles at me. He takes my hand and pulls me forward.

"Not yet," he murmurs as he drags me between his knees.

"Oh shit," I laugh. God damn this guy has the stamina of a fucking stud bull.

He grips my legs with his knees and takes my cock in hand.

"I love sucking your cock," he growls.

"Nooo kidding," I stutter and then gasp as he places the head in his mouth.

He works his lips down my length, massaging my balls as he does. I almost lose my balance from the wallop of pure electric arousal that his attentions send streaking up my spine. My head and neck flush instantly and I arch back moaning loudly. My hips buck into his face but I stop just short of really ramming my cock into his throat. I want to at least savor his talents for a few minutes. I know that's all it'll be though because I really am close to coming.

Walter sucks my length, sliding up and down several times and then releases me to catch his breath. I hold his head against my thigh for a second and he chuckles.

"I'm gettin' old, Monster Boy," he comments, nuzzling into my pubic hair.

"I'm surprised you can even sit up, lover...much less suck cock. Jesus, Walter...you're like a fucking bull," I murmur, stroking his naked scalp.

He rumbles another laugh and rocks his head back, rubbing my ass with his hands.

My cock is weeping in front of his nose, the head red and engorged to the point where I can hardly stand it anymore.

"This is beautiful...and the payoff's more than worth the effort," he whispers. "Don't hold back either, babe. I wanna really feel you fuck my face," he adds.

I smile down at him. He swallows my cock again with one smooth slide of his lips and then really concentrates on sucking me hard. His head moves up and down and I thrust against his face rapidly, taking his head in my hands, fucking him with abandon. I pump with short quick stabs of my hips to bring myself off. Finally as my balls start to tense up he focuses on just the end of my cock, sucking and then flicking underneath with his tongue. I shut my eyes in order to focus completely on the sensation and then that does it at last. My body coils like a massive spring and I arch up, coming with a loud roar of ecstasy.

"WALTER!" I cry out, jerking into his face. He's gonna definitely feel me shoot violently as my balls contract, emptying their load into his mouth. He steadies me and continues to suck and swallow as I spurt cum down his throat. I rock forward and back, forward and back, moaning and twitching between his knees as spurt after spurt of cum causes waves of ecstasy to course through me.

Finally, I'm spent and I start to come down again. Walter cradles me between his legs as he licks me clean. I breathe heavily, opening my eyes so that I can watch him tend to me.

"I love you," I mumble, touching his head and stroking it once, briefly. I drop my hand and place it on his shoulder to steady myself.

He kisses my flaccid penis and rubs my balls a little without speaking. There's no need for him to respond. There's absolutely no doubt how he feels for me. Even if he had never said it before I'd know as he gently caresses my flesh with an unguarded look of love, desire and profound respect on his face. I know that gaze is returned by my own.

Finally he opens his legs and I step back. He stands up, and takes my hand.

"Let's get that shower," he suggests.

"And then pass out," I chuckle.

"No shit. I think we're attending a late church service in the morning," he replies. I laugh harder and he swats me on the ass as we walk off towards the bathroom.

xXx  
Sunday, September 12, 1999. 10 PM. Dana Scully's apartment. Georgetown.

"Dana Scully."

"Hey, girlfriend."

"Ah ha. If it isn't Robin, the Boy Wonder."

"C'est moi, Batwoman. How's it going?"

"It's going fine as a matter-of-fact. I'm reading the new Stephen King."

"How is it?"

"Pretty good so far. Mom liked it. We're going to compare notes."

"Ah. How is Maggie?"

"Oh, she's fine. I have to laugh at the latest though. She invited all the Gunmen over tonight. She and Frohike were going to cook Mexican."

"Holy tamale, no kidding. Well...Frohike does Mexican really well, actually."

"So I gather. I'm sure they're having fun. I told her to freeze some leftovers for me."

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind sampling those myself."

"I thought so, Mulder. So...um...did Batman enjoy the romantic evening?"

"The Caped Crusader was in orbit over Gotham City for sure. The surprise...well...I can't even tell you how much he enjoyed it. I really owe you on the Good Vibrations tip."

"My pleasure. I'm glad, really. He...Mulder he really does need to...uh...get out of himself right now. I mean forget things for a while. I think...I think he needs us both a lot at this point."

"I know, Scully. He's got all our problems plus his own sitting like a fucking monkey on his back...like fucking King Kong. He...Jesus all of us really can use Crossroads."

"I couldn't agree more."

"I love you, Dana. I...I think you need this as much as Walter."

"Oh, Fox...I love you too. I know we all need to get away."

"Listen...I just wanted to call and see how you were doing and let you know I was back at the apartment. I'll let you get back to your book."

"Thanks for calling."

"Oh yeah...one other thing. Walter's going to call you too. That's the other reason I should go. He's probably trying to call you right now. He wants your input on where you want to meet him or want him to meet you. I'll be happy to drop you off wherever you guys decide."

"I was wondering. I meant to ask."

"Well, no problem. He's got some ideas and I figured you two could handle it fine. I'm happy to play chauffeur."

"Chauffeur?"

"Yes...I'm contemplating a career change. Want to play 'Driving Ms. Daisy'?"

"Mulder...somehow I don't think your version involves driving a car."

"My, my, Ms. Scully...you do know me 'so' well."

"Uh huh. Well...I appreciate the offer for the lift. I'll take you up on it. And thank you...James."  
"I always thought I was more of a Jeeves."

"Jeeves is the butler, Mulder. James is more a chauffeur's name."

"But the butler always did it, Scully."

"God, Mulder...if you don't get your mind out of the gutter mine's going to be there too in a minute...and then you're going to have to come over here and I know that's not a good idea under the..."

"Ok, ok, I get your point. No problem, ma'am. I'll take the high road from here on out. And hey, you know I don't mind 'driving' you...it's my pleasure to give you a 'ride'...anytime, lover."

"Oh yeah, right. If that's your idea of the high road, then..."

"Stop giggling, Scully. It's ruining that feigned tone of righteous indignation."

"Oh...you prick..."

"What about my prick? If you'd stop laughing I could understand you 'baby'. What was that about my hard, hot..."

"Oh shut up. You are such a cocksman I could..."

"You want my cock? I'm sorry, what Scully? The connection is kind of..."

"Mulder, you are too much...you're going to pay. I swear to God...just wait..."

"I'm sure you'll make it worth the wait..."

"Oh I don't know...Walter and I may fuck ourselves into exhaustion. He may just wear me out and then...

"Oh shit...good point. I'd better mind my Ps and Qs here."

"Exactly, Boy Wonder...unless you want Batwoman and Batman to see all the action...the only action."

"Yes, ma'am! I've learned my lesson. I'm sorry. I'll be a good boy."

"Oh I'm counting on you being a very good boy. I'm counting on both you and Walter being very good boys."

"Scully?"

"Yes, Boy Wonder?"

"You're nuts, you know that?"

"I have to be nuts to be your partner, dear heart."

"Certifiable."

"Good night, Mulder."

"Good night, Scully. I'll see you on Friday. Sweet dreams."

"You too, Mulder."

xXx

Sunday, September 12, 1999. 10:30 PM. Dana Scully's apartment. Georgetown.

"Dana Scully."

"Hey."

"Walter!"

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry to call you so late."

"Oh...that's all right. I was still up. I was reading."

"Oh well...if you're busy..."

"No, really, it's ok. What's up?"

"I have some good news actually. I looked over my agenda for next week after Mulder left and I should be able to clear Thursday. There isn't anything going on that I couldn't postpone until I return. If it fits with your schedule we could leave a day early."

"Oh yes! That would be marvelous, Walter. I can leave Thursday for sure."

"Good deal. What do you say we meet around 7 AM and hit the road early?"

"Works for me. Did you get a chance to tell Mulder?"

"No. I tried calling him but his line was busy. I left a message."

"Oh...that was probably when he was talking to me. He did call."

"Ah. I thought so. I tried calling you first and your line was busy too. Did he mention the other reason I'm calling, then?"

"About where to meet?"

"Yeah. Do you have a preference? I'm not sure meeting here at my place is a good idea. It's busy here early on a weekday morning."

"Good point. What about the airport idea? I know you and Mulder do the parking lot thing, right?"

"We could...but I do have another location in mind."

"I'm open to suggestions."

"I thought we could have breakfast if you'd like. There's a great little mom and pop diner in Laurel, Maryland, right on the way. It's not a greasy spoon...don't worry. Just a nice family owned place I discovered when I was a field agent. Mulder could drop you there. I'm buying. How does that sound?"

"I think it sounds perfect."

"All right...that's...that's great. Uh...I can e-mail you and Mulder the directions. I should probably try calling him too to let him know the change in plans."

"Sounds fine."

"Thanks Dana."

"Oh, it's my pleasure, Walter. Breakfast is an excellent idea and the extra day will be wonderful."

"Oh yeah. Most definitely on both. Well, I'd better let you go so you can get back to your book. Stephen King, I bet."

"You just hit the jackpot. Yes, Mom and I are reading his latest, 'The Girl Who Loved Tom Gordon'."

"I bought it."

"You did?"

"Yeah...I...I figured you'd be reading it eventually. I thought maybe we could discuss it sometime."

"Oh...that...that was...Walter, I don't know what to say...that was very sweet."

"Well...hey...uh...I'm getting to like King...no...no problem. My pleasure."

"Walter, remember when you said I made you feel 16 again?"

"Yeah. I still sound like that don't I? You'd laugh like hell if you saw my ears turning red again right now. It's...well I...I hope it's not annoying you."

"No...not at all, actually. And uh...if it's any consolation...I'm blushing too because...well I guess you make me feel special too, Walter. I guess you make me feel a little bit like I'm sweet 16 again as well."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. It's a nice feeling."

"Scully...I think it is too...even if I am tongue tied and turning red over it."

"So...I'd love to discuss 'The Girl Who Loved Tom Gordon' with you."

"Great. It's a date, then. Now...I'd better let you go."

"All right. Good night."

"Night."

"And Walter?"

"Yeah, Dana?"

"Sweet dreams, lover."

"You too...angel. You too."

xXx

Thursday, September 16, 1999. 6:45 AM. The Tidewater Diner. Laurel, Maryland.

I lean against the Jeep, cross my arms over my chest, shut my eyes and tilt my head back. Oh yeah...perfect fall day. Cool, crisp and clear. You couldn't ask for better weather, I think as the sun warms my face. I'm glad I wore jeans and just the long sleeve shirt. My leather jacket's just right as well. So, I'm all set. The sun really feels good. The sunny day will make the drive to Maine very pleasant. Even more pleasant because the fall foliage will look fantastic in the sunlight. Particularly pleasant because Scully's hair looks beautiful on a sunny day. Like burnished copper.

I tilt my head back down, push my glasses up on my nose and scan the road again. No familiar car yet. I glance at my watch and smile a little in self-deprecation. Yeah. I'm overly anxious, I guess. It's not even 7 AM yet. I'm anxious to get going because I'm excited about this trip and I just want to get the show on the road for starters. Christ, we all need the time off. So, I'm excited because we're getting a chance to get away and anxious too because...well, for several reasons.

I know Scully and I have a lot to discuss so I'm nervous about what we're going to say to each other. How she's going to take what I have to say about my confusion over us is making my stomach do backflips. I know I've done her an injustice by telling her I loved her, doubting it and then letting that doubt influence my behavior towards her. I also know I probably should have talked to her about it a long time ago and not stewed in my own juices or just spilled my guts to Mulder and Joe Gregg. Oh sure, they helped in critical ways but if I'd talked to Scully first I wonder how quickly the problem would have been cleared up?

So, the discussion I'm going to have with Scully now is still making me uncomfortable. But I'm hopeful it will go well. I've always said she's intelligent and compassionate. I think if we discuss things honestly and I admit the fact that I screwed up we'll be ok. Making a clean breast of things is the way to go. I think she'll respect that idea and understand. So, I'm optimistic we'll work it out.

Besides dealing with my confusion issues the other matter that's making me nervous is...ok...the sex angle. As this vacation has approached I've, to put it bluntly...I've had pretty much a raging hard-on for Scully. Yeah, I've lain in bed some nights, jerking myself off and I wasn't thinking of Mulder when I was doing it. I guess once my mind made itself up that I wanted to make a commitment to her my hormones went on overdrive. At any rate, I'm hot for her and I've been getting vibes from her that she's having similar feelings for me. But I'm still a little embarrassed about the strength of my desire for her. It's...well it smacks of adolescent behavior and I don't want to come on like an over-sexed high school jock here.

Hell, assuming she'll even want me again after I talk to her. Christ...if she gets really pissed at me...it'd serve me right if she decided I could sleep on the couch for the duration I guess. She might even choose not to stick around...or ask me to take a hike. Now that I know I want her she'll probably tell me to go take a flying fuck at the moon instead. And she'd be in her rights in my opinion. But if she's not pissed, and if she's interested again...I would imagine we're going to make love so...

Ok, here's the other Catch 22. I want her but...I have to admit I'm a little nervous about the idea of having sex with her again too. This is odd, but I'm more nervous right now at the prospect of having sex with her than I am about having sex with both Mulder and Scully together. I guess in a way that's a good thing because I know since she's agreed to inviting Mulder up, she knows what that implies. Once Mulder's on site we'll probably move towards having sex together if the circumstances are right. I...I very much want that myself now despite the case of nerves. I feel...I know I want that connection with them both. Deep within my heart I want and need to join with them fully both emotionally and physically. So...I think when the time comes we'll manage it fine. But with Scully alone...I'm feeling a lot less confident.

Christ it's hard to admit when you feel like it's your first time with a woman again, you know? But I can't help it...I feel like a friggin' virgin right now. I feel ridiculous admitting it too. I just need to get a grip on my performance anxiety here, for crying out loud. But I'm nervous about making love with her. I guess I'll have to discuss that with her as well.

Jesus. What happened to the days when men could be the strong, silent type? Oh blow it out your ass, Skinner. That attitude is why Scully and I have issues to discuss in the first place. Yeah, if I choke when I do get up to bat we'll talk about it. I'm sure she's going to understand. Hell, I should stop worrying. I don't want any of this 'nervous nellie' shit to ruin the trip. I'll just follow Mulder's old advice and 'go with the flow'. It's probably the best course to take at this juncture. It's been pretty damn good advice a lot of the time up till now anyway.

I nod my head silently, agreeing with my assessment and banishing my woolly thinking as well. I spot a red Olds Intrigue pulling off the highway into the parking lot. I shade my eyes and see it's Mulder and Scully. He got a rental? Well maybe he was worried about his car being recognized when he drives up to Crossroads. I took a chance on the Jeep I guess, but what the hell. It's not the same car I drove up there before. I considered it a risk worth taking.  
I lever myself off the bumper and saunter forward as Mulder steers into the parking spot two cars down from the Jeep. He puts the car in park, cuts the ignition and opens the driver's side door. Scully opens the passenger door.

"Hey," Mulder smiles at me.

"Good morning," Scully adds, smiling as well.

I can't help myself. I know it's rude, but I just stare at Scully for a moment. She looks...Christ she looks exquisite. I haven't seen very much of her since she first came home after being shot. She still looked pale and tired then. Now she looks radiant. She's dressed simply in jeans, an off-white long-sleeved crew necked sweater, dark green jacket and those walking shoes... you know...the really comfortable ones...what are they called...oh yeah, Rockports, right. Rockports. Damn, she looks really fine. Sometimes I have moments when I ask myself how anyone could rate a woman this intelligent, compassionate and lovely. It's almost beyond my reasoning at points. I'm one lucky man that's for sure...and so is Mulder.

Mulder chuckles.

"Close your mouth, Walter...the drool's splashing on your shoes."

I bark a laugh and Scully giggles. I walk over to her and take her hands in mine.

"You look phenomenal," I whisper. She chuckles softly and squeezes both my hands.

"You look good too, Mr. Skinner. My goodness, faded jeans and a long sleeve gray Henley. Black leather jacket. Oh yes...I like this look on you," Scully replies, her voice filled with love and a healthy dose of sultriness.

I can't stop myself then, I bend down and kiss her on the cheek. Mulder laughs behind me.

"Hey, not in front of the children," he quips.

I look at him for a moment and I can tell although he's making a typical Mulder comment he's also offering it as a word of warning. He's right. We probably should be more careful in public. But even as he warns I can see in his eyes that he regrets even having to say it. His expression changes then from regret to a softness and pleasure as he regards my interaction with Scully. I see, just before I turn back to her, that he's really happy observing us together this way. Scully nods in acknowledgment of his words and so do I. I pull away from her, releasing her hands. Scully backs off and smoothes her hair behind her ears. We both smile a little shyly at each other. Than I straighten further and look at Mulder again.

"Morning, Monster Boy," I throw back at him.

He looks pretty damn fine as well. Mulder in Armani always does. So, I guess Agent Mulder intends to give the FBI all or part of his time today.

"How's it hangin', Caped Crusader?" Mulder replies.

"If you don't know by now, I'm not telling you," I answer and he guffaws. Scully pulls an exasperated look, but suppresses a laugh.

"Oh my...Walter...better be careful she's starting with the 'Ms. Manners' looks already."

"I see that, Mulder..." I add, arching my eyebrow.

"Oh come on you two...no fair. I haven't had my first cup of coffee yet," Scully chides with a healthy dose of good-natured teasing, her hands on her hips.

"Oh that's right. We'll make allowances then, right, Walter?"

"Right," I nod, chuckling. "Hey, let me get your luggage and then we can go in. Joining us, Mulder?" I ask.

"Uh...thanks, but...I should get in to work. I didn't arrange to take the whole day off - just the afternoon - so I'd better get my nose pressed firmly to the grindstone. I'll help you with Scully's luggage and then I'll hit the road."

Scully looks from Mulder to me and then away towards the car trunk with a slightly strained look on her face. I start to wonder what's going on for a second but then she straightens and her brow smoothes out.

"That's fine. If we each take a bag we can unload it all at once," she suggests, turning and walking over to the Olds' trunk.

Mulder flips the opener on his keyring and the trunk pops. All three of us cluster around the trunk and Mulder lifts the hood up. Scully's garment bag, carry-on and shoulder purse lie before us inside. Mulder's luggage is in there as well. I raise my eyebrows. He must really be ready to make that trip to Crossroads I think smiling inwardly. Scully reaches for her garment bag and I gently maneuver to get it first. She gives me a little arch of her eyebrow and I shrug. What can I say...yeah...I'm old-fashioned. I always figure the guy should take the bigger stuff. Mulder uses the diversion to grab her carry-on. She steps back giving him a rather stunned look. He just smirks at her and carries her bag back towards the Jeep. I smile and gesture for her to proceed me. Finally Scully surrenders her independence graciously and laughs a little to herself as she takes her purse out and walks after Mulder.

Mulder uses his keys to open the Jeep's hatch and he and I stow Scully's bags in the back next to mine. Scully keeps her shoulder purse for now. I slam the hatch down and turn to my two lovers.

"Oh, my CDs," Scully comments.

"Oh yeah. Hang on," Mulder replies. He goes quickly to the Olds and retrieves two CDs from the front seat. He jogs back and hands them to Scully.

"Wouldn't want you to forget your Mozart," he adds, smiling at her.

"Thank you," Scully replies, smiling as well.

"So...I guess we'll get some breakfast," I suggest.

"Ok. Later," Mulder replies. Then he steps forward and extends his hand to me. I clasp it and he pulls me impulsively into a bear hug, squeezing me like hell.

"It'll be fine. You two enjoy yourself," he whispers in my ear.

I nod and hug him back hard.

He releases me and walks over to Scully. She takes him around the waist as he hugs her as well. I can see his lips moving but can't hear what he's saying to her. She hugs him harder as he speaks and pats his back for a second. He releases her finally and steps back, clearing his throat.

"So much for my own advice about PDA," he comments quietly. "Ah, what the hell. You two have a blast. Just call me on the cell phone when you want to make it a three way party," he adds sotto voce.

"You got it," I reply, smiling into his intense hazel eyes.

Scully moves over to my side and nods in agreement.

"We'll call," she affirms, smiling.

Mulder grins, nods and turns back to the Olds Intrigue. Scully and I watch him as he gets in. He fumbles around on the front seat for a second and then turns around and gives us a little wave. We wave back, he turns the key in the ignition and backs out of the parking space. He cranks the wheel around angling the car and then hits the gas to pull away from us. He turns once more and waves and both of us wave back again. Then he's gone, accelerating out of the parking lot and back out onto the highway. He takes a left turn instead of a right one and I frown. Isn't he going back to DC? Where the hell...oh shit...

Scully sighs a little next to me.

"I thought so," she whispers.

"What?" I ask looking down into her concerned profile. She looks away from the road and up at me.

"That remark about getting into work?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I made him promise that he would take the afternoon off even though he said he had to go in this morning. He agreed he'd go shoot some hoops or something. Relax, you know."

"Ok..."

"Well I think he lied. I think he arranged for the whole day off anyway."

"No shit. Yeah...he had his luggage packed already and he turned away from DC..." I reply, looking out into the road again. Yeah, away from DC and in a direction that could take him to...Connecticut. I got the idea where he might be going right away.

"Exactly. The rental car was the first thing that tipped me off though," Scully continues, interrupting my train of thought. "He's paranoid but not that paranoid about being detected on the trip. Walter...I think Mulder's going to see his mother. He's going to Connecticut...and he's going unannounced and 'undercover' so that she won't have as much of a chance to turn him away."

"I wondered about the rental. I gave him the benefit of the doubt on the luggage though. But that turn away from DC... for Christ sake. I could just kick his ass. We've been trying to be more forthcoming about this kind of thing. Damn it. I wish he'd said something to one of us."

"Oh, I agree with you there. I guess we'll need to discuss with him the idea of communicating with us better," Scully replies quietly looking up at me. I sense her gaze and look down on her again. No shit we need to communicate. Oh yeah, and Mulder isn't the only one with communication problems. Looking down into Scully's intelligent blue eyes I get the impression she knows full well what's going on in back of mine right now as I answer her.

"I guess...yeah...we all need to talk more. I...I'm hoping we can do a lot of that this weekend," I reply, softly, touching her arm. "Scully...I have a lot I want to say to you...uh..."

"Walter...I know. Well...I don't know the details but...I get the feeling we have some things to discuss...and they don't all pertain to Mulder. But, let's take this a step at a time, ok? I could really use a cup of coffee right now," she replies, letting her smile serve to make me a little less nervous about her words.

"Yeah...I need a cup too," I reply, shaking my head a little to clear it.

God damn Mulder. Well trust him to think not saying anything would keep us from worrying about him. He kept his counsel so we could have our time together in peace I bet. Hell, I knew he meant well. The only thing he neglected to consider was the fact we weren't born yesterday. Both of us are professional investigators, for Christ sake. We're naturally geared towards noticing suspicious behavior.

Ah fuck it. He's a big boy. I have to hope he knows best where his mother is concerned and he'll handle the situation. Personally I don't know how he's going to manage explaining to Teena Mulder that he's bisexual and having a three way relationship, but...he's a psychologist for crying out loud. I have to hope he figured he could handle it and not expect us to be holding his hand afterwards. Oh shit. That's uncharitable. I should know better and listen to my own viewpoint where Mulder's backbone is concerned. He's going to handle it even if his means of handling it isn't exactly productive to communication in this three way relationship. He just needs to get with the program as far as being honest with us. Just like I do. So, sure, that'll be on the agenda when he gets to Crossroads.

But I understand what's going through his mind. I do appreciate how much he wants to settle the matter with his mother and how that starts to almost become an all-consuming obsession. I certainly know what's driving him to settle it, believe me. He's enough like me in this instance that I know having the fact his mother isn't in the loop at least in acknowledging his lifestyle is driving him up the wall. So, maybe he felt he had to just try one more time with her regarding the issue before he came up to be with us. I don't blame him. My bringing him down to Judge's Point was in the same spirit really. I was confronting my family with the obvious. I think Mulder's surprise visit to his mother is a similar situation.

Well, whatever. Here's another instance where the 'go with the flow' dictum seems to fit. Besides, I have concerns of my own here I think as I look down at Scully. We have concerns of our own. She studies my face for a moment and then speaks.

"I guess we can't worry about him," she adds.

"I don't think he wants us to worry about him," I reply quietly, gesturing for her to proceed me into the diner.

Scully makes a small noise of agreement and turns to walk ahead of me towards the diner's door.

xXx

I stare into the rearview mirror at Scully and Walter and know immediately from the twin expressions on their faces that I was a total chump to think they wouldn't catch on as to what I'm going to do. Shit. I mean I'm not pointing this car back to DC am I? You know...I should have my ass kicked. Mulder...you're fucking delusional sometimes.

Well...the damage is done. I hope they understand I thought I was doing the right thing. I didn't want them to have to be wondering how discussions were going between Teena and me. If there are any discussions. I'm considering approaching the subject by just talking with my mother about being involved with a man first. That's going to be the most difficult part. If she'll talk about that I'll work up to Scully and then the idea I'm seeing them both. But I'm playing it all by ear. God knows what's going to happen. She may not even allow me in the house. But going up there without warning may just give me enough time to get my foot in the door.

If going to see her unannounced doesn't work I guess I'll just get a hotel room, catch up on my adult channel viewing and jerk off until Walter or Scully calls me. Oh man...I don't mean to sound so bitter. Come on...let's try to be optimistic at least. Maybe this will work. Maybe my mother will welcome me with open arms. Hey, I could get lucky. I've gotten lucky twice in a very big way here lately. Yeah...if I could get lucky enough to have Scully and Walter in my life maybe my mother will come around too. You never know.

But one thing I do know. No matter what happens - when Walter or Scully calls me to Crossroads...I'm going and I'm not going to let anything that happens with Teena stand in the way of our happiness when I get there. No...Teena and my issues aren't going to ruin the relationship I have with them. No fucking way. I'll bite the bullet and apologize for not being forthright about going to see my mother as well. I need to apologize for acting like a jerk, that's for sure.

I nod matter-of-factly and reach down to the seat. I couldn't get a rental with a CD player in it, so I have my own shock resistant portable plugged in to the dashboard lighter. It sat between Scully and I on the way to the diner, playing Mozart at her request. Now, it's going to play something a little more...Mulder. I depress the play button, skip ahead to track 7 on the CD and the music blasts out of the speakers. As I accelerate up the freeway towards Connecticut, Rob Zombie wails the lyrics to 'Spookshow Baby' and I sing along, joining in at the top of my lungs.

xXx

Thursday, September 16, 1999. 8:30 AM. The Tidewater Diner. Laurel, Maryland.

"Would your wife like more coffee too, sir?"

"What? Oh, I'm sorry...uh...yes...thank you," I reply as the waitress stands at our table side.

Scully went to the rest room after we finished our meal. We'd been nursing our last cup of coffee, making small-talk that we felt was safe to make in public. Actually it was quite pleasant and chatting about her mother and my family made the hour or so it took us to eat a light breakfast very enjoyable indeed.

The waitress' question took me off guard of course. Partly for the obvious reason that when someone says wife I still think of Sharon. But also partly because I didn't correct her. Yeah...after she asked it I realized it didn't sound farfetched or unrealistic at all and I didn't want to tell her Scully wasn't my wife. I mean under other circumstances...hell if things were way different I might have made a play for Scully. Courted her and asked her to marry me. Yeah, if I wasn't an AD for the FBI, if I wasn't in love with Mulder and her, if I wasn't involved in fighting a global conspiracy that...well you get the idea. But at any rate, the idea that someone thinks Scully's my wife doesn't bother me at all I suddenly realize. It's flattering and I kind of enjoy the notion. I don't know what Scully would think about it. I have to hope she'd feel it was at least an interesting idea if not a pleasant one.

As I watch the waitress fill Scully's cup, Scully returns and interrupts my train of thought. I stand as she comes back to her seat.

"Oh, thank you," she comments to the waitress.

"My pleasure," the waitress replies looking at me with a mixture of surprise and approval as I stand and wait for Scully to take her seat again. Scully sits back down and so do I. The waitress gives me a smile and then smiles at Scully and addresses her again. "When you and your husband are ready, just give me the high sign, I'll bring the check."

Oh brother...I glance at Scully to see her face take on a look of first surprise and then gentle amusement. The waitress leaves the table and Scully shifts closer to her coffee cup.

"Sorry," I apologize immediately.

"For her comment?"

"Yeah," I reply, toying with my coffee cup. "It must have been a little awkward for you."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I would imagine that's liable to happen a bit on this trip. You know...people assume, even without the rings..." she lets her voice trail off and shrugs.

"You don't mind?" I ask her carefully, taking a sip of my coffee.

She moves a strand of hair away from her face and takes up her cup.

"No...I don't think I mind at all," she smiles at me and sips her coffee as well.

I almost choke on my coffee as a mixture of relief and joy makes my throat constrict. I set the cup down and bow my head for a moment to get my swallowing under control.

Scully laughs softly.

"Well I didn't envision that reaction but I'll take it as a compliment," she observes, putting her cup down.

I catch my breath and laugh.

"I'm just complimented by the idea that you didn't mind the assumption," I reply, looking up at her and smiling. "I mean...you know...you and me...it's...it's flattering to hear you say it."

She looks at me seriously then for a moment and then reaches across and touches my knuckles briefly. When she withdraws her hand she speaks in a low voice made only for my ears to hear.

"You know what I said about short-changing yourself, Walter? Don't ever think I don't find you worthy of...of anything, all right? Don't ever forget that."

I nod and feel guilt make my guts clench. How could I have ever doubted my love for this woman? Looking in Scully's eyes right now how could I have been so blind?

"Thanks, Scully...I...I really...well...just thanks," I reply, struggling to get the words out. Damn it. We are really going to have that discussion at the first possible moment.

"Your ears are turning red," she observes, giggling a little.

I stare at her for a second and then I shake my head and laugh. I thought they felt hot. Oh what the hell, I might as well face the fact I'm going to act like a fumbling smitten idiot on a regular basis during this trip. The sooner I get used to the idea, the less I'll let it worry me I guess.

"Yeah, I know. What can I say?" I reply, chuckling.

"How about, check please?" she replies, smiling as she deflects my embarrassment.

I laugh again feeling my discomfiture abate further under the good-natured banter.

"I take it that means you've had enough coffee?"

"Oh yes, I'm well 'caffeinated' now. We can go if you're ready."

"Yes, ma'am, I think I'm ready to hit the road," I reply, signaling for the waitress.

xXx

Thursday, September 16, 1999. 2 PM. A rest stop between Laurel, Maryland, and Crossroads, Maine.

"Now, I insist. You got breakfast. Lunch is on me," Scully states matter-of-factly as I pull into the rest stop parking place.

"That seems equitable," I reply, braking and putting the Jeep in park. I cut the ignition and both of us scan the building ahead of us.

"Well I guess we have a choice of Hardees or...Hardees," I observe, turning to Scully with a raised eyebrow. "Would you rather drive on and find something a little less uh...Hardees?"

She chuckles.

"No, this is all right. I'm not terribly hungry anyway. If this is fine with you we can eat here," she answers. "Do you want to eat in or take it to go?"

"It'll do for me. I have no preference on dining in or taking out. You?"

"I think I'd like to get out of the Jeep for a bit actually."

"Then inside it is," I reply moving to undo my seat belt. I unbuckle it and then reach behind my door to the hook over the back door on my side. I take my leather coat down so I can put it on when I exit the Jeep. It's still a little cooler out and besides, I decided to wear my piece today so the coat will cover my weapon.

"Great," she replies, reaching for her seat belt as well. She undoes the seat belt and reaches back for her jacket for the same reasons I did. I guess we're both weather and regulation conscious today. She takes her purse up from the seat between us and shifts to leave the Jeep.

"Ok. I'll meet you in front of Hardees. I need to...use the facilities," I add, opening the driver's side door.

"I had the same idea" she replies, opening her door as well.

Both of us climb out, pull on our jackets and then stretch our legs a little. Scully swings her purse over her shoulder and then flexes her arms. As she flexes she looks around the parking lot.

"So, you still want to drive for a while after lunch?" I ask her speculatively, cracking my neck. I flex my muscles and then scan the lot as well. I'd chuckle at our behavior if it wasn't so ironic. We're both scoping things out like good little Fibbies. Well good little Fibbies and co-workers who probably shouldn't be fraternizing, not to mention two parts of a three way love triangle. Christ. Life as a soap opera. Maybe I should laugh after all. I banish my moribund thinking and focus on her as she continues to look around before answering.

We spent the first part of the trip in small-talk between stretches of silence. Scully was contemplative a good deal of the time, and so was I to tell you the truth. I had a lot to think about and I imagine her mind is running down the same paths as well. But a moving car isn't the place to get our issues out in the open. It's as if both of us recognize that idea and are waiting until we sense it's the right moment to bring up the suggestion we open up to each other. We'll get to Crossroads and then we can get down to business. One part of my mind was telling me to wait a little while longer while the other part is yelling 'talk to her...talk to her now and just clear the air'. But I couldn't quite bring myself to do it. So, instead we passed the time in idle but pleasant chit-chat and the matter of my revelations simmered just below the surface.

Besides the conversation, Scully was also enjoying the scenery it seems. We ended up making some small-talk about it and that led to discussion about the changing seasons, winter coming on and the like. She commented on how much she liked the idea of a four or all wheel drive vehicle for winter travel and was even contemplating buying a Subaru Outback Sport. She really liked the looks of the Jeep too and that launched us into a discussion on SUVs in general and then back to how much Mulder had enthused about driving this one. She asked my opinion on the merits of several SUVs and I told her out of all the ones I test drove I just happened to like the Jeep the best.

That branched off into how Mulder was sometimes reluctant to give up the wheel on a case and how Scully would practically have to pry him out of the driver's seat with the tire jack. It's a guy thing I told her. I'm as guilty of it as the next guy, I admitted as well. But I told her if it was any consolation Mulder usually had to do the prying when it came to me and the Jeep's driver's seat. Of course that brought a raised eyebrow and I asked her if she wanted to drive, figuring that was the point behind this part of the conversation in the first place. Bingo. I was right. She really wanted to drive the Jeep in order to compare it with the Outback.

I told her she could have just asked and she said well sure, but it was more fun to watch me stew when she led up to the question. I laughed. Then I pulled out the spare keys to the Jeep I had made for her ahead of time and the surprised look of pleasure on her face was worth every minute of her teasing as well as my playing along with it in order to watch her reaction when I gave her the keys.

You know...I could really learn to enjoy this kind of bantering. Now I see why Mulder enjoys talking to Scully this way. It's...it's kind of challenging...keeps you on your toes and...ok...it's kind of a turn-on too.  
We continued to talk about Mulder's proclivity to hog the wheel. She told me one of Mulder's main objections at one point had been that they'd have to keep adjusting the seat. I never even thought of that angle for some reason. I just figured Mulder was following that motto that guys have...you know the Hertz motto? 'Leave the driving to us'? But I didn't figure on the height excuse. Maybe it's because the force of Scully's personality, her consummate professionalism on the job always made her seem larger physically to me? It's the reason I just assumed she'd like to share the driving chores I guess. Well, at any rate, I told her I figured we could adjust the seat with no problem. After that discussion she drifted off to sleep and I thought she needed the rest and let her doze.

"Oh yes, I'm not letting you off on that one," she finally replies, chuckling. "I really do want to compare the Jeep with the Subaru."

"No problem. You know...you might consider the Jeep Wrangler as well. I might have gotten one of those if I didn't need more leg room," I reply, teasing her a little.

"Now, now..." she replies, giving me a mock frown. "No more remarks about my being vertically challenged."

"Yes, ma'am. I stand corrected," I reply, smiling at her. "But seriously...the Jeep Wrangler is a good vehicle and..."

She takes another quick look around, walks over, leans up and kisses me on the lips, stopping my explanation dead in its tracks. She steps back quickly before I can have a chance to react. My look of stunned surprise makes her laugh.

"See...height differences can be overcome quite easily," Scully comments. "And yes, I've actually considered the Jeep Wrangler," she adds, turning to walk off towards the rest stop building. I bark a quick laugh.

"I'll give you marks for resourcefulness, Agent," I reply, locking the Jeep up with my keychain remote.

Scully's laughter trails behind her and I follow in its wake, shaking my head in bemusement, as she heads through the building's entrance. I guess I should have seen that coming I think, recalling a stolen kiss in an elevator from many months ago.

xXx

Thursday, September 16, 1999. 3:30 PM. On the highway between the rest stop and Crossroads, Maine.

I wake up to Vivaldi and Scully's smile.

"Oh...sorry...I guess I dozed off," I mumble coming fully awake. I watch Scully's profile for a moment. She's behind the wheel, concentrating on the road but her smile widens slightly. She must have found the small stack of CDs I put under the driver's seat and decided to switch from Mozart to Vivaldi since I wasn't making for a very lively conversational companion.

"You were snoring," she laughs musically.

"Oh man...that must have drowned out the Vivaldi," I reply, shaking my head and staring out the window to get my bearings. We've driven quite some distance. According to the road sign that we pass as I take in the scenery, another hour and a half or so and we'll be at Dragon's Roost.

"Actually you hadn't worked yourself up to the uh...747 decibel level yet," she replies, glancing at me.

"Mulder says I alternate between locomotive and 747 depending on the circumstances," I twitch a smile and straighten up from where I'd slouched in the seat. "Although when we were on Judge's Point he did use the term 'buzz-saw' at one point. I seem to remember someone else saying that once...at Christmas in Dragon's Roost," I add giving her a wry look.

"Oh, I'm just kidding. The only times I've heard you snore badly were when you'd been drinking. Otherwise...you don't snore any worse than Mulder," Scully replies.

"Or you," I tease her.

"Why, Mr. Skinner. Are you implying that I snore?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I am," I retort, chuckling.

She glances at me and then her laughter bubbles up again.

"Ok...I confess. I know I do. I know I did in Crossroads too. Besides, even my mother's told me I snore. So, I can't deny it."

"Honesty is the best policy," I answer without thinking and then I wince. Oh hell. Yeah...honesty...good move, Skinner. Way to remind us I've yet to be honest with her.

"Uh...exactly," Scully replies quietly and then she shifts a little in the seat as I make an awkward clearing of my throat.

Scully is silent again as she refocuses her attention on the road. I see the muscle in her jaw jump slightly and I know that she's probably thinking about what I need to say to her again as much as I am.

In that moment I realize I can't let the unspoken issue that sits heavy between us go unspoken any longer. It's way too awkward and we'll be dancing around it for the next hour and a half at least, if not longer while we unpack and get moved into Dragon's Roost. It's making me uncomfortable and obviously if that jumping jaw musclesis any indication, it's making Scully uncomfortable as well. No, we need to get the matter out in the open. I hate to do it while we're driving though. Like I said, a moving car isn't really conducive to discussion but...then how...damn it there must be a way to get this discussion underway. As I mull the idea over, fate presents me with the opportunity to stop the car and not let the issue weigh on us any longer at all.

"Pull over," I admonish her.

"What?" she asks startled.

"That emergency stopping area ahead. Pull off there, Scully," I insist as she glances at me.

"Are you all right?" she asks, concerned as she steers the car off the road and into the small area that's made for breakdowns or other emergencies.

"I'm fine...I...just pull over," I reply watching the area ahead as she winds through traffic. She reaches the breakdown area without trouble and pulls the Jeep into it, putting the SUV in park. She turns off the CD player, cuts the ignition and turns in her seat belt to look at me.

"What is it, Walter?" she asks, her brow furrowing.

I unbuckle my seat belt and then so does she. We turn and face each other as best we can in the confines of our seats.

Sitting here across from Scully I'm suddenly aware of the fact that we haven't spent much time alone together up until now. Our first weekend in Crossroads, that weekend in her apartment and this trip are the longest periods we've been together without anyone else joining us. Oh sure, we lifted weights together but I don't count those sessions. Those were all business really. We were concentrating on a goal there and didn't want to make a lot of small-talk so someone got distracted and then got hurt. So, we haven't had a lot of time to just interact as a couple. I think besides the issue floating between us there's still some awkwardness about getting to know each other on a personal level. God, when I think what could have happened after Scully was shot and the fact that I'd never get an opportunity to get to know her more fully...well I don't even want to think about it.

But the fact that we haven't really had a chance to talk to each other over deeper issues all that often makes this moment hard for me and I suspect hard for Scully as well. I guess we finally grew close enough and got over the boss and employee issues well enough to be intimate with each other. Oh yeah, I know I let my hormones tell me what to do before maybe either of us got to know each other as well as we should. Hell...I guess maybe Scully did the same thing when it comes right down to it. Well, whatever. It's all water under the bridge. We grew close enough to make love. Close enough to fall in love really...although I was too confused to realize that part of it evidently. I have no regrets and I sure as hell think it's wonderful that we're together now. I know I was confused but I was wrong to doubt. High time I remedy the mistake.

Oh yeah, it's time for the remedy. Otherwise I think we could revert back to the way she used to view me. For a long time, Scully didn't trust me. She had good reason not to under the circumstances. I didn't come across as very trustworthy and I can't blame her for being distrustful of my motivations and actions. We're over that part of the trust issue now at least. I know she trusts me on many levels where my integrity and support are concerned and that's helping a great deal to make me want to insure that she can always trust me and never has to worry about my not being on her and Mulder's side again.

So, in connection with that idea, I don't want what happened with my confusion over our relationship to foster new ideas of mistrust in me. Mistrust for what we have on a personal level. I just couldn't stand to have that happen now that I do know I love her.

"Walter, is this about what happened in New York and with Kersh? Because if it is I..."

"No...its doesn't really have anything to do with Kersh or New York, although maybe what happened to you in New York finally made me come to my senses. And God help me...that shouldn't have been the case either. How incredibly crass that I'd have to wait until you were half dead to tell you..."

I let my voice trail off for a moment to get myself under control. Scully remains silent for a few seconds, her expression one of expectation mixed with worry. When I don't speak she does and her voice is softly compassionate.

"It's...it's all right. Go on. I'm...just go on," she murmurs.

I nod and continue, taking a deep breath.

"What I'm trying to say is...it...it has to do with me, Scully, not Kersh and not New York. Dana...I've done you a disservice and I really want to get this off my chest before we go any further. I'd like to explain," I reply, studying her face.

"This is what you wanted to discuss with me all along then?" she asks in a soft voice.

"Yeah. I...this is something that's been eating me for a while...since...since the weekend I spent with you at your apartment," I reply.

"The...the night I told you I loved you and...and you told me you loved me?" she replies in a hushed voice.

I take her hand and squeeze it in mine, capturing her eyes at the same time.

"Dana...I want to tell you right up front...I do love you. I...I just have to be honest and say that for a while I wasn't at all sure I did. I was confused and my treatment of you was way off base. I distanced myself from you while I doubted my feelings. It was an unjust thing for me to do. I can hardly tell you how disgusted I was with myself to think I told you I loved you like that and then later asked myself if I really did. I can't tell you how sorry I am that I questioned that fact in my heart. But now I can tell you that from the bottom of my heart...from the depths of my soul I do love you. I hope...I hope you can forgive me for cutting you off, making you worry and...well for all of it. For waiting until you were almost taken from us to...to wake up. I'm just so sorry," I finish, letting go of her hand. She reaches for my right hand again and takes it gently in hers.

"This is because you were still confused over your sexuality? That you didn't understand how you could want a woman again and that you possibly preferred Mulder after all?" she queries, watching my face.

"Exactly. I...I kept telling myself that maybe what was developing between you and me was like Sharon again. That I was trying to find...an escape valve for the fact that I didn't want to deal with my homosexuality. The whole deal about 'the love of a good woman would make me go straight'. Plus there was that thing about doing this for Mulder...you know...we did talk about that idea..."

"Right...yes...I...yes we did," she murmurs, stroking my fingers.

"After a while I didn't know which end was up...I...I was still trying to deal with coming out to my mother...introducing Mulder to my family...ah shit...I don't know. It was just a big ball of wrong and all I can tell you is I'm glad my damn confusion and indecision is over and I hope to hell you can try to understand and that you don't tell me you're turning the Jeep back to DC. Because quite frankly, I wouldn't blame you if you did," I finish with a sigh.

I look down at our entwined hands. I'm suddenly filled with a rush of hope. She's still holding my hand. If she was going to lower the boom I'd think she would have dropped it like a hot potato. But instead she lifts my hand to her lips, kisses my knuckles and then slowly lets my hands go. I pull it back and rest both my hands on my knees as she puts her hand in her lap and then speaks.

"First of all...I know I told you that I had doubts as to whether I loved you as well, remember? That night in my apartment, I told you there were a myriad of reasons why I wasn't sure I should or could ever love you," she begins.

"Yes, I remember. But...but once you decided you were sure," I reply, nodding.

"Yes I was sure. I...I knew I loved you and Mulder both. I...sometimes I still think it's incredible that I can but...I do and I have no regrets or doubts about it...I didn't that night and I don't now. But...I can understand doubting. God, I agonized in doubt before Crossroads and immediately after we were together there as well I guess. So, I know about confusion and doubt, oh yes. I just didn't know you were still having doubts," she adds, intensely.

I nod not knowing what to say for a second. Then I speak and stumble through my reasoning. It sounds lame even to my ears as I utter the words. But the words are meant to be sincere. I just can't tell her enough how sorry I am.

"I...I did...and I...I know it's probably small comfort but I am truly and profoundly sorry I had any doubts at all," I finally manage to get out. God damn, I feel like crawling under the seat as I look into her intelligent blue eyes. She's trying to understand, I can tell. But she's hurt and I feel like a total heel for causing her pain. Fuck me. I shake my head in self-disgust.

She waits for a moment and when I don't speak again she continues.

"I suspected something was wrong. It was obvious that you were avoiding me. I have to tell you a lot went through my mind before I went to New York as to why. I wanted to believe you were just playing it safe while Kersh was scrutinizing us so closely. But...even when we did have an occasion to schedule something together you...well something would come up and we'd have to cancel. I began to worry."

"God...I...that's terrible," I mumble, looking out through the windshield.

"Well...it didn't make me feel very good, no," she admits.

"I would imagine," I reply, swallowing and looking at her again.

Her face is still calm and she continues.

"I didn't have any idea what was wrong, Walter. I thought maybe you were just troubled over having to deal with your family as you said earlier. I thought 'well he's an AD, he's busy'...you know...all the typical things you start to think when a guy is going to dump you. And, Walter...I've been dumped before. I know the signs...I began to think..."

"God, Scully...dump you? Good Christ...I...I had no idea that was going through your mind. I should have though, shouldn't I? I mean what else would you conclude from the way I was acting? Damn it to hell. I wouldn't blame you if you hated me after this and never wanted to see me again," I blurt out, my voice rough with emotion.

"Walter...I love you. Of course I want to see you again...I want...I want us to be together...alone and with Mulder...in every way. But what I'm getting at here is...don't either of you ever not discuss something with me when it impacts me directly again...understand? This is what happens when any of us fail to do it. We end up hurting each other. I can forgive your doubting what you felt given your circumstances. I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't because I doubted my love for you too. I'm not sure what I would have done if you'd come to me and told me you had doubts after you said you loved me. But, we could have at least talked about it, reasoned it out maybe. If you'd talked about it, I might have been able to help you. So, Walter, you need to talk to me about this kind of thing. What I won't tolerate is being left in the dark when something so critical involves our relationship," she states matter-of-factly.

"Scully...I respect that completely. I know I was way out of line in excluding you. I keep telling myself that if I'd gone to you in the beginning maybe we wouldn't be having this conversation now," I reply sincerely.

"Look...I understand there are going to be things you confide in Mulder about or...or someone like your pastor, even your family, which you don't confide in me about. I mean we all may find ourselves in circumstances where that occurs," she explains further. "I don't have a problem with that idea at all."

"Right. God knows you probably don't want to know what my mother said about the arts council meeting in Ambler. The political ins and outs of the arts league aren't exactly a hot topic for general discussion," I reply wryly.

Scully smiles a little.

"And I know you don't want to hear about my mother trying to convince Frohike that it's too soon to publish yet another article about Elvis's whereabouts..." she begins.

"Uh, yes I think we can safely say I'd be disinterested in that topic of conversation," I interject.

"There you go," she replies.

"Also...I don't talk to Mulder about what you and I do uh...when we're together in bed and..." I start to add, warming to the subject.

"Exactly. None of us are in the habit of kissing and telling," she interjects. "Although I know a certain federal agent who wouldn't mind hearing the details," she adds, her mouth twitching into another smile.

I chuckle as well and a little of the tension in the air dissipates.

"I hear you...but I've told him I don't talk about that kind of thing...and I know you two don't either."

"Yes, he's enough of a gentleman to respect our wishes there too. He doesn't talk about you two either," she smiles a little to assure me.

"But we do need to communicate better," I reply, running a hand up under my glasses, I rub my eyes briefly, adjust my glasses again and focus on Scully's face again. "You shouldn't feel like we've left you out for any reason when the issues affect you."

"That's all I ask, Walter. And to be honest...even I need to be more forthcoming...more honest with what I observe and how it makes me feel. I...I should have told you I suspected there was something wrong and given you an opportunity to admit it instead of just letting things lie. I also should have jerked Mulder's chain this morning when I suspected he was going to Connecticut. So, I think we all need to be more up front with each other. Maybe...maybe we can make that one of the goals for this weekend. To just be more open and to discuss being more communicative."

"Oh yeah...I agree. We'll make sure we talk...no problem."

"All right," she nods.

We stare at each other for a moment and then I take her hands again.

"Dana...I love you. I say again...I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" I ask her formerly.

"Walter...I love and forgive you," she answers simply, smiling gently at me. I pull her close and kiss her tenderly on the lips.

When I pull back she touches my cheek.

"I swear to God, I'll never leave you out of my life again," I add with vehemence. Her eyes brighten a little with unshed tears and I pull her close again and hug her awkwardly as we stretch between the seats. I nuzzle her hair and she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me on the cheek.

"I won't leave you out either," she whispers.

When we finally separate both of us are a bit flustered. We smooth out our clothing and I hand her some Kleenex from one of the packages I keep in the glove compartment. I wipe my eyes as well while she wipes hers and then blows her nose.

Both of us try to pretend we weren't crying and then we give up and laugh about it. Scully tosses her used Kleenexes into the trash bag attached to the dash.

"I bet I look like hell," she chuckles, smoothing her hair back at last.

I toss my Kleenex in after hers and smooth my hair down as well. She reaches over and fiddles with the back of my collar, straightening it out. I take her hand and kiss her wrist.

"Never," I smile. And then, as my lips touch her wrist, something else rises up instantly into my mind. Sure...why not now, I think. Now seems like as good a time as any...maybe the perfect time. I move back and lower her arm, smiling.

I did bring something else with me to give her besides the Jeep keys. Ever since I was sure I loved her and I'd look in the mirror and see the symbol of Mulder and my love, I wanted to give Scully something from my heart. A gift that, like the medallion Mulder gave me, would symbolize how I feel for her and the love we share. I was taking it on faith that during this trip I'd still have the opportunity to give her the gift.

So, I mulled the idea over as to what to give her. I thought of a ring at first but Mulder confided in me that his Christmas gift to her this year will be a ring - not an engagement ring per se, but a ring that will have special significance between them. He's been searching for a long time for just the right ring and finally opted to have it custom made by an artisan that he found through Dennis and Phil. So, the ring is in process. I saw the design. It's exquisite and I think Scully will be thrilled to receive it.

At any rate, a ring was out as a result of Mulder's plans. I decided on a bracelet instead. Once I decided, I had to come up with one that would be unique. Her necklace is gold and the ring Mulder is having made will be gold, so gold seemed like a good choice. Mulder's foresight in consulting Dennis and Phil made good sense as well so I did the same thing. Rather than send me to the man Mulder was using to make Scully's ring they sent me to a woman craftsman they knew since she was between commissions. She worked up several designs and I finally chose one. The bracelet was completed two days ago and I picked it up. Now it's in my overnight bag in back of the Jeep.

"I have something I want to show you," I inform her, smiling wider.

"What?" she asks curious, one brow raising up slightly.

"Hang on...open the hatch," I reply indicating the button on the dash.

"The hatch?" she asks really puzzled now.

"Yeah...I need to get to my bags," I reply, reaching for the passenger side door.

"All...right," she replies, giving me a skeptical look. I chuckle as she complies, unlock the passenger side door and exit. As I walk back towards the trunk I hear her get out as well.

"Hey now...get back in...this is a surprise," I call back over my shoulder as she stands by the driver's side door.

"Ok...but I think you'd better drive after this..." she replies, laughing a little. I can tell she's puzzled but curious and a little excited as well. She walks around the front of the Jeep so as to avoid seeing what I'm doing as I rummage through my bag. I find the wrapped box fairly quickly. Scully gets in on the passenger side and closes the door. I take the box in hand, shut the hatch and then hold the box behind my back as I walk back to the driver's side door.

When I stick my head in, Scully speaks.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to adjust the seat," she advises and then she laughs and so do I.

"I'll have you know I'm trying really hard to stick to your earlier admonishment about vertically challenged comments," I reply, giving her a grin as I move the seat back.

"Thank you," she replies, getting herself under control.

"You're welcome," I reply as I climb into the driver's seat and shut the door behind me. She gets a glimpse of the box as I fumble with the driver's side door.

I turn and look into her face again and she looks at me shyly now. Well, she has to know I have something to give her by this point. She's modest and always a little flustered when someone does something kind for her. She's pleased by it all, she's just a little overwhelmed I think. That's how I read her at Christmas anyway, when Mulder gave her the earrings. As she looks at me in anticipation, I extend my hand without preamble.

"Here, this...this is for you," I state quietly, proffering the box towards her. She looks at my face and then down at the box and takes it silently from my hand. She begins to carefully pull at the ribbon around it.

"I...I wanted to give you this at some point during the trip...that is if you were still intending to...uh...stay in our part of the relationship after our talk," I explain, clearing my throat.

She stops unwrapping for a moment and looks back up at me, smiling.

"No danger there now," she whispers. I smile back at her and she bows her head over the box again. Scully's a careful gift 'unwrapper' I see. She puts the bow and ribbon aside and then takes the paper apart next. The paper goes on the dashboard next to the ribbon. Finally she hesitates just briefly and then opens the box. I watch her forehead as she looks down at my gift. I watch as her hand comes up to her mouth.

"God...Walter...I...this is beautiful," she whispers around her fingertips where they've touched her lips.

"It's for a beautiful person that I love very much," I reply. "Should I...would you let me put it on you?" I ask carefully.

"Oh yes...please," she replies softly. I reach forward and lift the bracelet out of the box. Scully places the box aside on the dash as well and extends her left wrist.

"Better put it on over here...uh...not on my gun hand," she adds practically. Then she gives me a wistful smile and my heart almost breaks in two. I take her hand in mine and steady it.

"I'm not very good at this really," I comment as I try to maneuver my large hands, the bracelet and her small hand in order to get the bracelet clasped. "My hands are like baseball mitts or...boxing gloves," I add, giving her a sheepish twitch of my lips.

"You're managing fine," she assures me with love in her voice. I finally manage to get the bracelet clasped and we both move back for a second to look at it.

The jeweler who crafted the bracelet created a Celtic knot pattern as the base for the design. So a delicate golden band of Celtic knots now adorns Scully's left wrist. A portion of the band, the part that lies on top of her wrist is inlaid with a mixture of diamonds, amethyst and alexandrite. Amethyst is the traditional birthstone for Scully's February birthday. Alexandrite is the traditional birthstone for my birthday in June. I wanted something that symbolized us together and the birthstone motif appealed to me. The design looks good in the sunlight streaming through the windshield. Great in fact. The jeweler did a magnificent job. I look in Scully's eyes and the pleasure I see there tells me she thinks so as well.

"It's so...Walter, it's wonderful. These are amethysts, I know but these are...what?"

"Alexandrite."

"Oh yes. That's...the birthstone for...these are our birthstones," she observes looking up into my eyes.

"Yeah. I decided that might be appropriate," I reply, smiling. She smiles back and fingers the stones briefly.

"Alexandrite...that's....that's very appropriate for you," she whispers looking up at me again.

"You know the origin of the name then?" I ask her, touching her wrist and rubbing her pulse point. Her breath quickens slightly as she replies.

"Yes...it owes its name to the fact that it was discovered in the Urals in 1831 on the day Alexander the second of Russia reached his majority," she replies trying to keep her voice as business-like as possible and failing in the attempt.

"Very good, Agent Scully," I rumble, staring intently into her eyes and stroking he wrist and then into her palm.

She swallows hard.

"If you keep doing that much longer I can't be held responsible for my actions...sir. There may be a terrible breach of protocol on my part and we'll end up putting on a show for the entire highway," she warns, her breath coming raggedly.

I chuckle and glance out onto the highway, releasing her hand. I'm surprised a state police cruiser hasn't stopped here quite frankly. Usually some well-meaning traveler uses their cell phone to notify the state officers about a disabled vehicle if they spot it in the breakdown area. But so far we've been lucky. No troopers have pulled in.

"Then I guess I'd better cease and desist. We wouldn't want to...breach protocol."

"Not here at least," she replies, huskily.

"Not here...no," I reply, pulling back slightly and adjusting my position in my seat. My cock's half hard and I shift to make things more tolerable as Scully regains her composure.

We both smile at each other and she touches my arm gently acknowledging the promise that later we will indeed breach protocol quite lustily. I feel marginally more confident in dealing with that eventuality. Knowing she's as hot for me goes a long way to helping me there.

Scully looks down at the bracelet again.

"Walter...I just don't know what to say. It's an incredibly sweet gift. Thank you...thank you so much," she states reddening a little further in emotion.

"You don't have to say anything else, Dana. Wear it in health and happiness," I reply quietly.

She nods and I straighten further.

"We'd better get going before a state trooper does his duty and checks up on us," I advise, reaching to buckle my seat belt again.

"Oh, no kidding. I don't feel like having to identify ourselves as FBI agents. I really would prefer not to have to think about work right at this moment," she replies, with a sigh. She reaches for the seat belt as well and straps herself in again.

"Me either," I reply. "And Dana?" I ask, looking at her again before I turn the ignition.

"Yes?"

"Thanks...thanks for being so understanding."

"Thank you for admitting everything to me, Walter. I know it was hard. I really appreciate your integrity in telling me. I...I think we'll be a lot more open now and that's what counts," she replies, patting my thigh. I lay my hand over hers for a moment.

"I know it's what counts," I affirm, releasing her hand.

We quickly clear the dashboard. Scully puts the ribbon and the box from the gift in her purse. The paper goes in the trash bag attached to the dash.

Finally, we're ready to go and I turn the ignition and put the Jeep in drive. I take my foot off the brake and as Scully fingers her bracelet again, I give the Jeep some gas and pull carefully back out onto the Interstate for the rest of the drive to Crossroads.

xXx


End file.
